When He Returns CONTINUATION
by MadameRozaBelikova
Summary: This is a continuation of When He Returns by: Bananabooklover7 She has given me permission to continue her story. ATTENTION: Please read the first 4 chapters under her name before you start this or it will not make sense.
1. Chapter 5: About That Kiss

**When He Returns Chapter 5 Written By: MadameRozaBelikova (continued from When He Returns by: Bananabooklover7)**

**Hey all I won the contest to take this story over. It was formerly written by Bananabooklover7 ATTENTION IMPORTANT: I couldn't copy and past the first 4 Chapters so if you haven't read them please search When He Returns by: Bananabooklover7 and read them then please come back and read this. This will not make sense without the first 4 chapters which were absolutely fabulous let me tell you. I hope to update this once a week as I am also currently working on my version of after Last Sacrifice called Bound by Destiny. Check it out if you like this. **

**RPOV**

After I'd put Lexie to bed, I washed up the dishes and trudged slowly up the stairs. Adrian had gone up ahead of me. He'd been really quiet during dinner. I couldn't quite figure out his mood. I knew all too well that he was not happy that Dimitri had picked now to re enter our lives. Things were just getting to a good place after all these years. I knew we were going to have to talk about the kiss, but with everything that had happened today I just couldn't imagine having that conversation.

For one, I had absolutely no idea how to bring it up. Usually when we were together things were easy. We could talk about anything. We'd become so good at cohabitating and co-parenting that we'd allowed ourselves to become comfortable in those roles. If anything else should come up it would become awkward, hence the silence at the dinner table. Well it was not complete silence. Lexie had kept us entertained talking about the tall Guardian man that had been in our living room tonight. She seemed enamored with him. It was almost as if she could sense that they had a connection by blood. It pained me to no end that I had lied to her about who he was. I hadn't lied exactly, but a lie by omission is still a lie.

I couldn't help it. I was just so damn angry at him. He'd left me so abruptly after taking my virginity and telling me how much he loved me. I knew he had been hot and cold while we were falling in love. First he told me that he loved me, but that we couldn't be together because of our duties. Then he made love to me and gave me false hope of plans for our future. Then he ripped it all away leaving me for Tasha. To this day I still couldn't make sense of his behavior. Tears sprug to my eyes at the thought of the two of them next door doing whatever it is they do.

I climbed into the shower and turned the faucet all the way to hot. I relished the thought of washing away the events of the evening even if it was only for a few moments. I stayed under the hot spray as long as I could allowing the water to massage away some of my tension. As I stepped out into a hot cloud of steam reality hit me like a slap in the face. One day not too long from now I'd have to make a choice whether or not to tell Dimitri he was Lexie's father and vice versa. I could just imagine the look of betrayal on her face years from now when she figured it out on her own. She'd have realized that she'd mete him and I'd had the perfect opportunity to tell her and had chosen to keep it a secret. If there was one person in this world that I never wanted to feel that kind of pain it was my daughter.

My alarm went off earlier than usual the next morning. I groaned as I realized that tonight we'd have to have dinner with Lissa and Christina and that meant seeing Dimitri. That meant that I had to figure out what I was going to do about Adrian. The kiss ran through my mind and I smiled at the memory of his lips on mine. He was quite an excellent kisser. I had wanted him to kiss me hadn't I? I wanted to start my life over with him didn't I? After all he'd never abandoned me the way Dimitri did. He'd been there since day one taking care of me when I couldn't do for myself due to my depression. He'd been the first one to hold Alecksa after she was born. He was my rock. The one person besides Lissa that I could always count on and so could my daughter.

But was it enough? Could I really love him the way I loved Dimitri? Could I see us being a real family? If we started something and it didn't work out would our friendship suffer and in turn would Alecksa lose a constant in her life? Why were there always more questions than answers?

I slowly climbed out of bed, my feet hitting the cold wooden floor. I dressed in my guardian uniform and went downstairs to start breakfast for Alecksa and Adrian like I did every morning. You could tell that Alecksa was my daughter because she was not the typical child getting up at the crack of dawn to bug her parents. She was just like me and enjoyed her beauty sleep. She was like a bear waking from hibernation. It took at least a half an hour of cartoons before she'd even attempt to come downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen I was met with the smell of fresh coffee and sizzling bacon. Surprisingly, Adrian was already up and dressed standing in front of the stove frying up eggs and bacon.

"Hey Little Dhampir, I hope you're hungry. I made enough for ten," He said with a smile. He looked really cute in my apron holding a spatula.

I wasn't sure what his motivation was for making such a fuss over breakfast, but I think it had something to do with Dimitri's sudden reappearance. He was either trying to show what a good boyfriend and father figure he could be or he was simply trying to be nice due to the stress he knew I was under right now. Either way it was sweet.

"Thanks Adrian. It was really sweet of you to make us breakfast," I told him grabbing a cup of fresh coffee and kissing him lightly on the cheek as I passed by.

"It's the least I could do considering," he replied serving me up a full plate of scrambled eggs with cheese and three slices of bacon, extra crispy just the way I liked it.

I heard the television click on upstairs and knew that we had at least a half an hour before Alecksa would grace us with her presence, so I decided to broach the subject of last night while we were alone.

"About last night," I started. He turned around and I couldn't miss the look of hope that flashed briefly through his beautiful green orbs.

"What about it?" he asked trying a little too hard to sound detached.

"I was just going to say that I enjoyed our kiss and I'm sorry we were interrupted." I told him.

He looked relieved at that. "But," I started. His mood dropped instantly.

"I knew there was a but," he said. "Let's hear it."

"I just think it was for the best that we were interrupted because when and if anything ever happens between us I don't want to have any doubt in my mind as to why we're together. I was upset last night and I wouldn't have been thinking rationally. I don't want there to be any regrets," I finished.

He let out a deep breath and a small smile crossed his face. "I completely agree with you. I thoroughly enjoyed our kiss, but I wouldn't want us to be together because you're upset about Belikov being here."

I understood his logic, but I wanted to make something clear.

"You know I would never use you like that," I told him.

"Of course I know that. I know you Little Dhampir," he said reassuring me that he understood where I was coming from.

"So about tonight," he began sitting down next to me with a piece of buttered toast and a cup of black coffee. He'd just come from the feeders I supposed. He really had gotten up early.

I groaned. "I know we have to go to act normal, but I so don't want to." I lay my head on the countertop and sighed.

"What are you going to tell them when they ask who her father is?" he asked.

"He already did."

His eyes widened. "What did you tell him?" he asked. I wondered if he was hoping I'd lied and claimed he was the father. Maybe I should have.

"I told him it was none of his damn business." He seemed okay with that answer.

"You know that's not going to work forever."

"I know. Believe me I know."

"I'm sorry you're stressed Little Dhampir. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked rubbing my shoulders.

"Yes keep me from killing him at dinner tonight," I responded.

He laughed nervously. I think he knew I was only half kidding.


	2. Chapter 6: PreDinner Jitters

**Chapter 6: Pre-Dinner Jitters**

**Beware this chapter is kind of long, but that is because I give you both Rose and Dimitri's point of view. I won't always do that, but I think we needed to hear from the Russian in this one. Enjoy! **

RPOV

I'd psyched myself up all day wondering how I was going to make it through dinner with Dimitri and Tasha without one or all of the following happening a. jumping over the table and bludgeoning one or both of them to death b. accidentally blurting out that Dimitri was Alecksa's father or c. jumping his bones on the dining room table.

My hormones were running wild as I pondered the consequences of each of these scenarios. I knew that I'd have Adrian by my side and hopefully he and the fact that my daughter was at the table would be enough to keep me in check. Although I knew that if I got the urge to hit something or someone he wouldn't be able to restrain me. He was strong for a Moroi, but nothing compared to me and when I was out of control there were very few people that could stop me, Dimitri and my mother being the only two I could think of. I just might have to ask him to compel me to stay calm. Yup that's how desperate I was becoming.

We'd spent the day as usual. Adrian kept Alecksa entertained while I picked up the toys and things that were left about. There wasn't too much thought because we kept a pretty neat house most of the time. I had a four hour shift at the front gates which passed far too quickly for my taste and then it was time for the thing I'd been dreading all night. I went upstairs to figure out what I would wear to have what would be the first family dinner where we were all together although Dimitri wouldn't know he was a part of it, but still. I wanted to look nice for Adrian and to show Dimitri what he'd been missing all these years. It had taken me several months to get back into shape after Alecksa was born, not because I'd gained a ton of weight, but because I'd been out of the habit of working myself to the bone and dealing with a newborn whose father had left me for another woman left me in quite a depressed state. My body was just as curvaceous as it always had been, but my breasts seemed to have gotten slightly larger after my pregnancy, not that I would complain about that.

I sighed heavily flipping idly through my closet, which Lissa had graciously stocked with gobs of clothing I'd never worn simply for the fact that I usually wore my guardian attire wherever we went and when I was at home I tended to be casual. Chasing a six year old around the house was much easier when done in yoga pants or leggings than a dress.

I finally decided on a tight pink sweater that hugged my form without really showing too much cleavage and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that made my ass look fantastic. I finished the look with a silver Tiffany key necklace Lissa had given me last Christmas. I pulled on my uggs and let down my hair. I let it fall sexily in waves. It had gotten so long that the bottom just about hit my waist. I knew Dimitri loved my hair and that it would drive him crazy not to be able to touch it. Even though I knew he didn't love me, I still made him hot and I felt that after all he'd put me through, a little torture was in order. I spritzed on a tiny bit of my Amor Amor perfume and dabbed on a bit of sheer pink lip gloss. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

I heard an audible gasp from behind me and turned to see Adrian staring at me his eyes hooded with lust and his mouth slightly agape.

I blushed slightly. "You look absolutely stunning Little Dhampir," he stuttered not taking his eyes off my body.

"Why thank you," I told him linking my arm through his kissing his cheek softly.

"You don't look so bad youself," I commented surveying his dark wash jeans and his black button up shirt of which he'd rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. His hair was slightly awry as usual and I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing cologne. He usually only did that when we were going out nice. It made my heart flutter a little that he'd spruced himself up for me.

"So what's the story," he asked. I knew he meant whether or not to tell them he was Alecksa's father pt not. I'd considered it, but I knew Dimitri wouldn't fall for it. Alecksa didn't resemble Adrian in the least.

"The story is that you are not her biological father, but that we are a family. That is the truth after all." I looked at him to gage his reaction. He seemed to ponder it a moment and then shook his head in agreement.

"Whatever you want Little Dhampir. I am always here for you, both of you," he replied bringing my hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it causing a tingling sensation to flow through my hand and up my arm.

"You need to calm down Little Dhampir," he told me rubbing my shoulders trying to soothe my nerves as we stood outside of Lissa and Christian's door.

"Why are you tense mommy?" Alecksa asked picking up on what Adrian had said.

"I'm fine baby don't you worry," I told her giving her a smile. I didn't want her to worry.

"You don't like that big guardian man do you?" she asked boldly.

I nearly choked on my own tongue. "What makes you say that?" I asked. Adrian was just looking at me wide eyed.

"You had a mean look on your face and you yelled at him. It was the face you use when you are mad at me when I am misbehaving," she said intuitively.

Great not only was she nosy, but she was a genius as well. Why couldn't she have inherited my brains instead of Dimitri's? I wondered to myself.

"Baby he's just another Guardian," I tried reassuring her like it was no big deal.

"Uncle Adrian told me he was your mento and school."

I laughed as she mispronounced mentor.

"Yes baby he was my mentor and he taught me how to fight." I let out a deep breath thinking back to our training sessions. Those memories were tainted now.

"I want him to teach me how to fight too," she said with an excited gleam in her eyes.

Adrian shot me a look of apprehension and I knew that this wasn't the first time he was hearing her say this.

"You aren't old enough to fight and when you are Grandma Janine and I are going to teach you," I told her grabbing hold of her hand. She couldn't just let it go, she had to keep bringing him up. I secretly wondered if kids had some sort of radar that drew them unconsciously towards their parents. If they did that would explain her fascination with a man she'd met only once briefly.

"Are you guys going to come in or are you going to stand out there all day?" Lissa asked flinging open the door.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked.

"I have a supernatural low jack on Adrian remember?" she said rolling her eyes. Sprit users could always sense when another Spirit user was near. I'd forgotten about that. Dimitri being here had really thrown me off my game. She let us in and we dawdled in the foyer for a while. I knew she was itching to talk to me alone.

_How are you holding up Rose? I swear I didn't know he was coming. You're not angry with me are you? _She rambled in her mind. I could feel how guilty she felt for them being there unannounced.

"Don't worry about it Liss. It can't be helped. It isn't your fault. I knew I was going to have to deal with this sooner or later.

_You guys didn't have to come though. I thought Christian told you. _

"I know we didn't, but it would look far more suspicious if we didn't come," I reminded her. It was the only reason I was even attempting this charade of a dinner.

_Does he think you two are together? _ She wondered gesturing towards me and Adrian.

I nodded in response. _Did you tell him that Adrian is the father?_ I could tell she was dying to know what I'd said.

"I told him it was none of his damn business," I growled under my breath. She seemed a little taken back at my sudden burst of anger. "Besides it's not like he'd believe that. She looks nothing like him."

_Don't worry our lips are sealed. We won't tell him._

"I know." In reality I was much more afraid of blurting it out in anger myself than I was anyone else.

By this time we'd made our way from the foyer into the living room. Adrian grabbed my hand and squeezed it showing his support for me as usual. He was good at keeping Lexie entertained when I was busy talking.

I squeezed it back and shot him a grateful smile.

Tasha and Christian were sitting on the sofa catching up and Dimitri was standing in front of the fireplace pacing looking as gorgeous as ever. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even see us come in.

"Oh my God Rose is that your little one? She's absolutely adorable," Tasha exclaimed rather loudly.

I cringed at the sound of her voice and took notice of Dimitri's head snapping to face us once he'd realized we were here.

I nodded at Tasha, but my eyes locked with Dimitiri's. He'd stopped pacing and stood perfectly still in all his glory. His gaze was smoldering and I couldn't look away. My heart was pounding in my chest and every old feeling of love I had for him relit itself in my long since broken heart.

Adrian clearing his throat broke the spell Dimitri had on me and I was able to drag my gaze over to Tasha who had a strange look on her face. It was almost as if she was happy that her boyfriend was staring at me.

"Uh yea she's my daughter. Lexie say hi to Lady Ozera. She is Uncle Chrissie's aunt," I told her. She'd been hiding behind Adrian's leg. I shoved her forward slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Ozera," she said politely still clutching mine and Adrian's hands. She was slightly shy upon meeting new people, but once she warmed up she was a social butterfly.

"It's nice to meet you as well Lexie," she said. She looked back and forth from me to Lexie to Adrian and then back again. I knew what she was doing. It was what Dimitri had been doing as well. He was looking for traces of Adrian in my daughter. They both wanted to know if he was her father. I wasn't ready to tackle that one just yet so I tried excusing ourselves from the awkwardness, but just as I was about the bring Lexie into the kitchen to help Lissa with dinner she spotted Dimitri who of course was still blatently staring at us.

"Hey it's you again," she said and before either Adrian or I could stop her she'd broken free from our grasp and ran right over to where he was standing. My heart leapt in my throat as she clung to one of his legs.

"Well hello there," he said softly bending down so that he was close to her height. He had to crouch down really low because he was so tall.

"Mommy says you were her mento," she said excitedly. His eyes shot to me for clarification. He obviously didn't speak kid.

"Mentor Lexie," I corrected her.

He laughed a little and my heart died a little more knowing that I'd kept my daughter from her father whom she obviously had some sort of undeniable bond with.

"Yes I was her mentor at St. Vladimir's. That was a long time ago," he said wistfully. She started bouncing up and down like she normally did when she was hyper.

"I go to St. Vladimir's. Can you teach me how to fight?" she begged.

He seemed amused at her chatter. He took her small hand in his and it broke my heart to see how attached she'd become in such a short encounter. She never let strangers touch her. She was the first to throw a punch if they tried yet here she was practically sitting on his knee.

"I would love to show you how to fight sometime milaya. That is if it is okay with your mommy," he said.

As I observed their first interaction together hot tears welled up in my eyes. He was so good with her and so kind, even though he thought she was someone else's daughter. He was looking at me hopefully asking me to give my permission, but I just couldn't forget what he did to me.

"Lexie leave Guardian Belikov alone. We need to go help Auntie Lissa with dinner," I told her biting my lip. I turned my head so that no one couldn't see how upset I was, although I'm sure Dimitri and Adrian both knew.  
"Come here!" I held my hand out for her. I desperately needed to get out of here before I burst into tears.

"I don't' want to, not until you say it's okay," she said with a pout. I turned my head back towards them not caring if they saw the tears that threatened to spill out. Dimitri just looked at me with defeat in his eyes.

"Lexie, I'm not kidding get over here," I commanded. She stood firm with her little arms crossed over her chest.

I sighed in exasperation. Adrian could sense I was about to breakdown and came to my rescue as usual.

"Alecksa Lissa Hathway get your little behind over here and obey your mother or there is no dessert for you tonight," he threatened in a stern voice.

Her eyes widened and she dropped her arms to her side running quickly to where we were standing.  
"Now apologize to your mother for disobeying her," he said.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to misbehave. I'm sorry Uncle Adrian," she whispered tears brimming in her beautiful brown eyes.  
"It's okay baby, let's go," I told her.

"Yes princess no reason to cry. Everything is alright," Adrian said soothing her. She held out her arms and he picked her up cradling her. She put her face in the crook of his neck like she always did when she wanted comfort.

Adrian grabbed my hand, holding Lexie in the other and as we turned to leave the room I saw a very depressed looking Dimitri staring back at us with sadness in his eyes. It pained me to look at him knowing he was hurting and not being able to do anything about it, but that's just the way things had to be. He made his bed now he had to lie in it.

DPOV

After leaving Rose and Adrian's I'd gone straight back to the house and shut myself up in my room. I don't know how long I'd been sitting and sulking feeling sorry for myself thinking about how walking out on her was the biggest mistake of my life. She was happy now. She had a beautiful daughter. She was with Ivashkov and she was one of the most well respected and feared guardians in the world. I'd thrown her headfirst into another man's bed and she'd moved on.

I couldn't help but stare at the picture I'd swiped from their house. It was of the three of them. They were all smiling at the camera and Ivashkov had his arms wrapped around what should be my wife and my child. Except that I could never have given Roza a child. I growled and hurled the frame at the wall. It smashed into bits with shards of glass flying every which way. I didn't care about the mess I'd made. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Rose had a child with another man. There was no hope for us, or was there? She'd said it herself she hadn't married him. What did that mean? She'd said they were together, but she hadn't outright declared her undying love for the man. Surely she wouldn't still be angry with me if she didn't still have feelings for me.

One thing I just didn't get was that after staring at that picture for hours I still couldn't see Ivashkov in her. Generally the Moroi feature that was most dominant was the eyes. Almost all dhampirs had the eye color of their Moroi parent. Rose's daughter had big beautiful brown eyes which could have come from Rose, but it was highly unlikely. Knowing that Ivashkov was probably not the father made me even angrier than thinking he was. At least if he had been the father he'd stuck around to take care of Rose and his daughter. If it wasn't him then some asshole had run out on her and that was unacceptable. I would find out who the bastard was and murder him for taking advantage of her like that and then leaving her with a baby. I pounded my fist on the table effectively cracking it down the middle until the two halves turned on their sides. The lamp that sat atop it crashed to the floor as well extinguishing all of the light in the room.

I could hear Tasha outside the door asking me to let her in, but I was in no mood to deal with her sympathy and the pity looks she'd always give me. I fell into bed without even removing my duster or boots. This was going to be a long visit.

I woke up midday to Tasha shaking me awake. She'd burned the lock off the door to get in.

"Dimka you have got to stop this once and for all and tell that girl the truth." She'd told me this on more than one occasion, but I'd never had to opportunity to do it seeing as Rose and Ivashkov were conveniently out of town every time we came to visit and the princess had a replacement guardian for Rose whenever they came by us.

She surveyed the mess I'd made in the room picking up the photograph and setting it upright on the desk. "Who is that girl in the photo, the one we saw at the airport?" she asked curiously.

"Rose's daughter," I deadpanned. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh Dimka, I'm so sorry," she said giving me one of those pity looks.

I managed to avoid the princess, Tasha and Christian the rest of the day. It was a few minutes to six and I'd been forced downstairs for dinner. I wasn't hungry, but Tasha told me to shut it and stop being rude. She'd also suggested that Rose might be there. That is the only thing that got me showered, changed and downstairs where I was now pacing a hold in the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Oh my God Rose is that your little one? She's absolutely adorable," Tasha exclaimed rather loudly.

I immediately stopped pacing and my turned my head towards the door. There she was captivating me with her beauty just as she had every time I'd laid eyes on her. Her long beautiful hair had gotten even longer and was flowing in soft waves all the way down her back. She was wearing a tight pink sweater that left none of her curves to the imagination. I had to stop looking at her before I began to drool, but I couldn't tear my gaze from her. It was like time had stopped and we were the only two people in the world as her eyes locked with my own.

Adrian cleared his throat causing Rose to break eye contact with me. I felt bereft as she spoke to Tasha stiffly.

"Uh yea she's my daughter. Lexie say hi to Lady Ozera. She is Uncle Chrissie's aunt." Christian looked extremely nervous from where he sat on the couch, but still managed to roll his eyes when Rose called him Chrissie. His eyes as well as mine darted to the little girl who was huddled between Rose and Adrian protectively.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Ozera." They had obviously taught her to be polite.

"It's nice to meet you as well Lexie," Tash said. I could see her appraising the girl's features and comparing them to Ivashkov. Maybe I wasn't the only one who doubted he was the father.

"Hey it's you again," Lexie said smiling at me as she broke away from Rose and Adrian's hands. She came barreling towards me throwing herself at my leg and hugging me tightly. She sure was a friendly little girl and I found myself inexplicably drawn to her.

"Well hello there," I said crouching down until I was somewhat level with her which was not easy at my height though she was quite tall for her age if I was correct in assuming she was around five years old.

"Mommy says you were her mento," she said excitedly. I looked at Rose confused as to what a mento was.

"Mentor Lexie," Rose corrected her. I could see that she was not comfortable with me being this close to her daughter. In fact I remembered her telling me in no uncertain terms to stay away from her last night. I laughed and decided to press my luck a little besides the girl was so cute I couldn't just ignore her.

"Yes I was her mentor at St. Vladimir's. That was a long time ago," I said thinking back to when Roza was mine.

"I go to St. Vladimir's. Can you teach me how to fight?" she begged. She was bouncing off the walls with excitement. She was absolutely adorable and she reminded me so much of her mother and there was also another familiarity to her that I wasn't quite able to place, none the less I couldn't say no. I took her small hand in my own and I felt a sudden pull towards her.

"I would love to show you how to fight sometime Milaya. That is if it is okay with your mommy," I said shooting a hopefully glance at Rose. I knew it was a long shot, but something about this kid had me eating out of her hand. Rose looked between the two of us and I could see tears form in her eyes. I hadn't meant to upset her.

"Lexie leave Guardian Belikov alone. We need to go help Auntie Lissa with dinner," she said her voice shaking a little as she bit her lip. She turned her head away from us, but I could tell that she was fighting a losing battle trying to keep her tears at bay. It broke my heart that she was upset and I again was the cause of it.  
"Come here!" she called out to the girl. Unfortunately Lexie picked now to be stubborn.

"I don't' want to, not until you say it's okay," she said with a pout.

"Lexie, I'm not kidding get over here," Rose commanded. Lexie responded by crossing her arms in front of her chest and refusing to budge.

Rose was ready to blow and I knew it, fortunately so did Ivashkov.

"Alecksa Lissa Hathway get your little behind over here and obey your mother or there is no dessert for you tonight," he threatened in a stern voice.

The little girl obeyed his command and ran to them. It was like a shot through my heart. They were a family whether he was the father or not. He was there in their hearts and I never would be.

"Now apologize to your mother for disobeying her," he said.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to misbehave. I'm sorry Uncle Adrian," she whispered tears brimming in her beautiful brown eyes.  
"It's okay baby, let's go," Rose told her. Wait did she just call him Uncle Adrian? So he wasn't the father, but if he wasn't then who was?

"Yes princess no reason to cry. Everything is alright," Adrian said soothing her. She held out her arms and he picked her up. He took Rose's hand in his and she glanced back at me one more time and I could swear that I saw love in her eyes when she looked at me.

**Wow that was long, but it had to be. So what did you think? Review and let me know? How many people want Rose to blurt out her secret at dinner? Next up is the actual dinner. Lots of fun and laughs promised. Also Kayla if you are reading can you post an attention to your old story alerting the old readers to look for this one? I don't think many people realized it was the same story. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter: 7 Letting Them Go

**Chapter 7: Letting them Go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. So she doesn't exactly blurt it out, but she does share some personal information.**

RPOV

After we'd retreated from the awkwardness of the living room leaving Tasha and Christian staring after us I lifted Alecksa up onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Stay here baby and watch Auntie Lissa cook. I'll be right back."

I could feel Lissa's and Adrian's eyes burning a hole in my back as I walked swiftly up the stairs to break down in private.

I wretched open the door to Lissa and Christian's bedroom shutting it behind me. I sunk to the floor and let the floodgates open. I'd been sobbing for several minutes when I heard a tentative knock on the door. I could tell from the bond that it was Lissa. I scooted several inches to the side so she could push the door open. I could feel her sympathy as she sat down next to me and allowed me to lean my head on her shoulder. She stroked my hair softly whispering words of comfort.

"Just let it out Rose. It's okay. You've been so brave all this time. You need to release your pain," she said.

She sat there with me for a few more minutes while I cried myself out.

"We'd better get back down there or they're going to eat without us," she said. "Plus you never know what Adrian and Christian will end up feeding Andre if I'm not there to supervise. Last week Christian thought chocolate pudding was a good idea." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed a little picturing little Andre with his blue eyes and blond hair covered from head to toe in chocolate pudding. Every parent at one point or another realized that you shouldn't give anything sticky to a two year old.

"See I knew I could get a laugh out of you," she said. "Now let's fix your face before we go back down."

I sat on the toilet while she used her designer cosmetics to touch up my face.

"Rose don't be mad at me for asking this.." she started. I already knew what she was going to ask. She'd been trying to muster up the courage to bring it up for years.

"Go ahead," I told her blotting my lip gloss on the paper towel she held out for me.

"Do you regret not telling him?" She closed her eyes bracing herself in case I became angry.

"Every day of my life," I responded honestly.

She eyed me closely. "Are you going to tell him now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I want to for Alecksa's sake. I feel terrible for denying her the right to know her father, but part of me is absolutely terrified that once he is a part of her life he'll just get tired of her like he did of me and then he will leave. I couldn't handle doing that to my baby. She shouldn't have to suffer the way I have."

She nodded and I could feel that she couldn't make up her mind of whether or not I should tell him either. It wasn't an easy choice. Either way I risked hurting someone. Either decision would be painful for me as well.

"Did he explain why he left?"

"No, I haven't allowed him to," I said sheepishly.

"Oh." I could feel that she thought I at least owed him a chance to explain himself and she was right.

"Come on dinner is getting cold."

APOV

I couldn't help but stare forlornly as Rose brushed past me and Lissa and rushed up the stairs. She was in pain and there wasn't anything I could do to help her. The worst thing about it was that I could end her pain with one simple phrase. He still loves you. As they interacted earlier this evening and yesterday I could see his aura burning bright red with love and adoration for her and if I wasn't mistaken for Alecksa as well. I also knew that he'd figured it out quite quickly that Lexie was not my child. Although he'd yet to come to the so obvious conclusion that she looked just like him. Upon seeing them side by side her resemblance to him was uncanny. They made all of the same facial expressions.

What broke my heart was the way she had looked back at him. I could deny it no longer. She would never love me the way she loved him. Her aura burned so bright when she looked at him that it was painful for me to look at. Of course there were swirls of anger and jealousy in there as well, but even after all the pain and suffering he'd put her through she loved him now more than ever.

I knew in my heart that for her sake and for Alecksa, whom I loved like she was my own, that I could not be the one that kept them apart. As much as I loved them both it was my duty to lead them back to where they belonged. My heart ached at the thought of losing them, but as it is said you can't lose something you never had. As much as I liked to pretend that Rose would be my wife someday and that Alecksa was my daughter, the fact is that they belonged to Belikov and I knew it.

Alecksa was drawn to him. It was almost as if she inadvertently knew that he was someone special in her life. The way she'd interacted with him earlier proved that. As I watched their brief encounter I realized then that I could never take the place of her father. He was so natural with her. Rose and I just weren't meant to be. I had to let them go and move on with my life as much as it pained me to do so.

So with a heavy broken heart I let Lissa go up and comfort Rose while I tended to the stove.

DPOV

Dinner was ready, but as we made our way into the dining room Lissa and Rose were nowhere to be found. I'd seen that she was on the verge of tears and I was sure that Lissa had gone to comfort her. I was surprised to see Ivashkov coming out of the kitchen with a piping hot casserole dish followed by Alecksa who was holding a basket of dinner rolls. I'd thought he would have been the one to go after her.

"Set those on the table princess," he instructed her as he placed the dish on the table as well. She did as she was told. Even though I knew he wasn't her biological father he still played that role in her life. An unexpected wave of jealousy washed over me just thinking of him playing house with Rose and her daughter. If I was honest with myself I'd admit that as selfish as it was, I wanted to fill the role of husband and father for them. Not that she would ever take me back after what I did.

After she put the rolls on the table she ran straight over to me and I felt a jolt as she tugged on my arm. My heart warmed as the little girl attempted to drag me across the room. I allowed her to do so. All the while Tasha was smirking at me while Christian was busy tending to Andre who was fussing in his high chair.

"This is my chair. You can sit next to me," Lexie said with a grin. She was adorable and was missing one of her front teeth.

"I'm not sure your mommy would like that Milaya," I told her regretfully ruffling her dark curly mop of hair. She had absolutely gorgeous hair just like her mother, but it was a few shades lighter. Almost the same as mine I'd say.

"Why not?" she asked looking at Adrian for an answer. He was caught off guard by her question and was about to say something when Rose cut him off.

"It's okay baby, if you want to sit next to Guardian Belikov that is fine." I was surprised at the calm tone of resignation in her voice as she spoke. Adrian squeezed her shoulder and she managed a small smile for him. She refused to look at me though further fueling my depression.

Alecksa clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Thank you Mommy!" she cried happily. She sure was a little bundle of energy.

My eyes refused to look away from Rose. She looked tired, but Lissa had done a good job of making it look like she hadn't been crying just minutes ago. I knew better though. She was putting on a brave face for her daughter which just showed what a devoted mother she was. Again jealousy welled up in me that she would never bare my child.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed as she finally looked in my direction. She put her hand up to signify that she didn't want to talk, but nodded her head.

Dinner was strained. Tasha tried making conversation, but no one seemed to be in the mood to chat. Lissa kept shooting worried looks between Rose and I. Christian was quiet. The only real noise was coming from the children. Andre was lively and banged his spoon on the plastic tray of his high chair. His giggles along with Lexie's incessant chattering were about as normal as things were going to get. I was glad that our sullen moods weren't rubbing off on them.

Rose had allowed me to sit next to her daughter which made my heart swell with happiness, but had elected to sit at the end of the table on the other side of Andre's high chair so she wouldn't have to make direct eye contact with me leaving Ivashkov to sit on the other side of Lexie. That made my heart sink to rock bottom. I watched as Ivashkov fixed the little girl a plate and then one for Rose as well. She pushed her food around on her plate not actually taking a single bite. She must be really upset. It was unlike Rose not to eat. She was always hungry. The lack of speech at the table was nearly unbarable. It was like there was a huge pink elephant in the room and I was said elephant. No one but Tasha and Lexie spoke directly to me even when passing food.

"Tasha can you pass the mashed potatoes," Lissa asked even though they were sitting directly in front of me. She was giving me evil glares too. She was quite the scary little Moroi when she wanted to be.

Adrian kept looking at Rose with concern. She just stared down at her plate not really paying too much attention to what was going on around her. I had expected her to have some sort of outburst or to jump across the table and punch my face in, but the silent treatment was far worse.

When everyone seemed to be finished Lissa announced that it was time for dessert.

"I'll get it," Rose cried nearly knocking over her chair in an excuse to get away from me.

"Go after her," Tasha hissed. "I'll keep the rest of them busy."

"Who wan't to see a trick?" she called out.

"Me me me!" cried Lexie dumping over her juice in all her excitement.

It was now or never right? Lexie had spilled her juice all down the front of her shirt and all over the table in front of her and Ivashkov was so busy cleaning up that he hadn't noticed Rose leaving. I excused myself as discreetly as possible and followed her into the kitchen. Lissa had given me a death glare, but hadn't made a move to stop me. I found her leaning over the sink taking deep breaths as if she was trying to calm herself down. I approached her stealthily.

"Roza," I said her name softly as I reached out putting my hand on her back.

She nearly jumped out of her skin at my touch which caused me to cringe.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I cursed myself for causing her more stress than I already had.

"What do you want?" she asked finally turning to face me. I could see fury flash in her eyes.

"I just want to talk to you," I told her with a sigh. "Please just hear me out," I begged her. "If you don't like what I have to say then I will leave you alone." Did I really mean that? Probably not, but hopefully she'd buy it for now.

She looked reluctant and her eyes showed how much she distrusted me, but a few seconds later she nodded and followed me as I lead her outside. There was a porch swing on the back deck. I gestured for her to sit. She perched herself as far to one side as possible and I didn't make a move to sit next to her. Instead I pulled up a patio chair directly in front of her.

The look on her face was emotionless, but I knew that it was from years of Guardian practice.

"You have five minutes," she bit out.

I took a deep breath.

"When I left you Rose, it wasn't because I didn't love you. I lied to protect you." Her expression didn't change so I continued.

"Headmistress Kirova found out about us. Alberta told me if left at that time that they would pretend it never happened."

"So you left to protect your own ass," she hissed at me. "That's showing how much you actually loved me."

"No Roza, I left to protect you. They were going to expel you and refuse you your promise mark. You wouldn't have been a guardian. You would never have been Lissa's guardian." I cried out frustrated with her accusation.

"I had to go. It was the only way to save your reputation and ensure your place as the princess's guardian. What would you have done in my place?" She was quiet for a minute, but then raised her eyes to meet mine.

"I would have fought for you," she said her voice trembling, tears had begun to stream down her already flushed cheeks.

"There was nothing more important to me than you were." My heart fluttered at her admission. I sighed.

"That was the problem Rose. I knew if I didn't break your heart you would have fought Kirova and gotten expelled and I couldn't let that happen. You mean too much for me to just let you throw away everything you worked so hard for. You deserved a chance. Look at what you have here now. You have beautiful daughter, you are one of the best guardian's in the world and you have a man who loves you. If I'd have stayed I would have screwed up your life," I said remorsefully.

"Don't you see? You already have!" she cried.

"You think you know everything about my perfect life? You don't know anything. I couldn't get out of bed for weeks after you left. You shattered my heart!" She shouted angrily jumping to her feet. I could see her temperature boiling beneath the surface.

"Yell at me I deserve it, but you have to understand that I thought I was doing what was best for you. I have been living in misery these past seven years without you. I've never stopped loving you and it's eating me alive."

"What was best for me? You mean what was best for you! You have no idea what you did to me. Because of you I haven't been able to move on with my life, because of you I ended up a single teenage mother, because of you I can't return Adrian's love the way he deserves," she spat. She gasped covering her mouth as if she hadn't meant to say those things to me.

"I'm sorry," was all that I could manage.

She sat down exhausted from her angry tirade. She put her head in her hands.

"Just go back to where you came from and I'll be alright," she said. I could tell she was lying through her teeth. Her rage was gone and replaced with indifference.

I sat down next to her. "She's beautiful Rose. You've done a spectacular job raising her on your own, she wasn't a mistake," I told her.

She glared at me clenching her fists at her sides. "**Of course she wasn't a mistake. You were**!"

I reeled back like she'd slapped me in the face. Her words stung much more than I ever thought they could. With that she got up and walked into the house leaving me with a dumbfounded expression on my face. I didn't follow. I just stayed outside mulling over her obvious hatred for me and her harsh words until everyone had left the table and gone to bed. She really blamed me for everything that had gone wrong in her life. It would be hard to win back her heart if she really thought that. Maybe I should just let her be with Ivashkov, although she'd said she couldn't love him. Couldn't wasn't the same as didn't want to though right? I never ended up making it to bed. Instead I changed into my trainers and went to the track to run.

RPOV

I couldn't believe him. The man infuriated me to no end. He'd actually thought that I would think my daughter was a mistake. How dare he say that to me? What the hell was his problem? She was never the mistake. It had always been him, but then again if I hadn't made that mistake with him then I wouldn't have her. She was the single best thing that had ever happened to me and I'd be damned if I let him think he could just waltz back into my life, charm my baby girl and carry on like he hadn't ripped out my heart and thrown it to the dogs for dinner. So what if he'd said he'd left me for my own good and that he'd never stopped loving me. That didn't matter right? I didn't know what mattered anymore. Wasn't I just as guilty as he was for lying to him about his own daughter and why did the fact that he admitted to still loving me make me want to melt into his arms? I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I pulled myself together enough to re enter the dining room relieved that he had enough sense not to follow me.

The entire table looked up from their dessert as I entered.

_I take it that it didn't go well _Lissa said through the bond.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

_We all heard you screaming at him. _

"Great just great. Now you're all privy to the fact that I blame Dimitri for every bad thing that's ever happened to me," I shouted. I knew that Lissa's darkness was starting to seep into me because I rarely lost my temper in front of guests or in front of Alecksa. I looked at my daughter who looked frightened at the way I was acting. She was clinging to Adrian tightly. He gave me an understanding look, but that didn't make it okay.

"I'm sorry to interrupt dinner," I apologized. "Lexie it's time to go say goodbye to Auntie Lissa and Uncle Chrissie," I told her. She waved a cautious goodbye to them.

"Bye baby Andre," she called. He just giggled and waved his tiny hand back at her.

"Sorry again Liss," I told her as she walked us to the door.

"Don't worry about it." She was so understanding about everything. I wished I was more like that at times.

When we got home it was a little after seven am. The sun was nearly up.

"Hey princess, be a good girl give your Mommy a hug and then go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll come and read to you and tuck you into your bed in a few minutes," Adrian told her.

"I love you Mommy, goodnight," she said wrapping her little arms around me and squeezing me tight.  
"I love you too baby," I told her.

"Come here," Adrian said once she was safely upstairs.

"No not tonight," I told him reluctantly.

"Yes tonight. You need it," he stated.

"I don't like using you like this," I argued. "I didn't used to need it so often."

"I really don't mind Little Dhampir."

I reluctantly stepped forward allowing him to place his hands on either side of my forehead. He concentrated hard and I instantly felt lighter as he healed away the darkness that had been weighing on me all night.

"There now don't you feel better?" he asked swaying slightly. I led him to the couch so he could rest a minute. He was always a little weak after he healed me.

"I do feel better, but I really wish you'd stop doing that. You have no one to pull the darkness from you."

"You worry too much," he said patting the seat on the sofa next to him. I sat down and allowed him to put his arm around me comfortingly.

"Why are you always so good to me?" I murmured into this chest.

"Because I love you," he responded like it was the most natural thing on earth.

I was about to tell him not to say stuff like that, but he cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say and you are right. After seeing the way your aura and his lit up like fireworks tonight I know that nothing will ever happen between us," he said sadly. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I told him my lip quivering. "If I could love you and not him, I would no question, but I just don't know how."

"It's okay Little Dhampir. I understand. Just please tell me you won't cut me out of your lives?" he questioned apprehensively.

"Of course I would never do that. You are my rock. I could never cut you out. We need you. We love you," I assured him hugging him as tightly as I could burying my face in his neck.

"That's good to hear," he grunted. "Can't breathe Rose." I released the choke hold I had him in so he could breathe.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I am really torn right now. I think I need to go to the gym and work out my frustrations on a punching bag."

"You do that. I'll get the munchkin settled in."

"You really ought not to be so nice," I said punching his shoulder.

"People keep telling me that," he said. "What can I say though I'm a slow learner." He grinned and threw a throw pillow at me. "Now get out of here and go work out woman."

**Uh oh they're both headed ot the gym... I see someone getting punched in the face...Do you? Please let me know what you think. It will earn you a sparring session with our favorite Russian! **


	4. Chapter 8: Sucker Punch

**Chapter 8: Sucker Punch **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story originated in the mind of Bananabooklover007. I just like to play with the plot=) **

**RPOV**

I dressed quickly practically running to the gym. I put in my ear buds cranked up the volume and started running. As much as I liked to take out my anger and frustrations on the practice dummies I knew that if I did that right now they'd have to buy new ones tomorrow. As I ran I kept running my conversation with Dimitri through my head. He said he left to give me a better life. What a crock of shit! How could he have thought I could have a better life without him?

If you truly love someone you don't leave them and you don't make life altering choices for them. In fact you'd do anything to stay with them. He'd used my position as Lissa's future guardian and Kirova's threats as an excuse to run away from his feelings. In the process he'd lost a lot more than he'd bargained for. Was it selfish of me to keep Alecksa from him yes, but was it any less selfish than what he'd done to me? I didn't think so. He made my choice for me so I'd made his for him. I guess you could say we were even, but if that was really the case then why did I still hold such deep resentment for him. Most would say that what I did was worse, but if he'd stayed it wouldn't have been an issue. He would have been there for me and our daughter from the beginning. In my eyes it was all his fault and I was through feeling guilty. Even I myself wondered why I couldn't forgive him.

Hello because he left you heartbroken and pregnant that's why! I reminded myself. He gave me up and in doing so inadvertently gave up knowing his daughter. He was a coward and a liar and that was not something that was easily forgiven. He'd taken my choices away from me and that was not okay. People think that just because their reasons are altruistic that they can just ruin your life and you're supposed to thank them for it. Well not me! I'm not a stupid moron. I'm Rose Hathaway and no one makes decisions for me, but me! By this time I'd run countless laps and was more than ready to hit something.

I entered the gym and went straight for the punching bag. I didn't bother with gloves as I began beating the bloody pulp out of it. "This is for leaving me!" I yelled slugging it hard pretending it was Dimitri's face. "This is for making my decisions for me!" I hit it harder. "This is for coming back and thinking I'd forgive you for fucking up my life!" I screamed hitting it a third and final time with such force that it flew off of its rope and slammed into the wall on the other side of the gym. Man it felt good to take out my frustrations on the bag. If only it had been Dimitri himself I think I would have been slightly more satisfied.

I was breathing heavily, but still wild with rage when I felt someone's eyes on me. I whipped my head around to find him of all people staring at me with wide eyes. It was as if he knew I wanted to hit him and he'd come to fulfill my wish. That was far too easy.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled in no mood to put up with his bullshit lies right now. If he didn't get out of my way I didn't know if I could stop myself from hurting him.

"I couldn't sleep," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I snorted. "I couldn't imagine why?"

"Roza,"

"No don't even try. I'm not listening to any more of your word vomit!" I put my ear buds back in and began punching one of the dummies hard. I continued to do so for a few minutes until I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched throwing his arm off of me and elbowing him in the gut.

He didn't seem at all surprised at my reaction. In fact it was quite the opposite. He'd anticipated my elbow and after it made contact with him he grabbed my arm and forced it behind my back pressing me up against the mat on the wall with brute force.

"You want to fight? Then let's fight," he growled in my ear. I couldn't help the tingling feeling I got feeling his hot breath against my neck. For a second I thought about what his lips would feel like pressed right up against my pulse point. Then I remembered how he'd ripped my heart out and just like that my fantasy evaporated into thin air.

"Fine," I retorted attempting to evade his grip. If he wanted to fight then I would give him one hell of a fight. I had seven years of pent up hostility to take out on him.

He loosened his arms enough for me to get away. I missed his close proximity as soon as I was away from him. I couldn't let my feelings for him get in my way. He needed to pay for what he did. I may have been a little crazy with darkness right now, but I wasn't about to back down.

We stood across from each other each waiting for the other to take the first swing. I had learned over the years to always start out on the defensive. Early on I had thought it best to strike first, but after years of practice I'd learned it better to let the other start it. It normally made them nervous. Most people were nervous just hearing my name let alone fighting me. Not Dimitri though, he struck out first with a fake to the right, but I didn't fall for it like I would have back at the Academy. This was the new and improved Guardian Hathaway he was taking on and I was going to show him what I was made of. I ducked around it and used that opportunity to jab him in the side. He grunted as my fist made contact, but it didn't deter him in the least. He recovered quickly and before I knew what was happening he'd struck a hard blow to my chest. I stumbled back gasping for air, but didn't falter. With each blow and or miss my anger level rose and rose until I could feel the blackness closing in on me. Somewhere in my mind I could feel I needed to stop before I did something out of control, but it was too late.

I struck him with a hard blow to the left side of his face. It took him by surprise and he fumbled enough for me to pin him down. I held him down with my body while repeatedly striking his face. I was uttering profanities and beating him in a blind rage. At first he was too stunned to fight back, but after a few blows he used his lower body to flip us over pinning my arms above my head.

"Let me go!" I spat writhing under him trying to get away. He held me firm.

"Not until you calm down," he said.

"I mean it get off me or I'll kill you," I menaced still struggling against his iron grip.

"This isn't you Roza," he said calmly. "Come back to me."

"How the hell would you know anything about me! You know nothing!"

"It's the darkness," he responded desperately trying to get me to see reason. In the back of my mind I knew he was right, but I couldn't stop myself. He'd hurt me and every instinct was telling me to make him hurt as much as I did.

"Ya Tebya lyublyu Roza," he whispered against my ear pressing his body closer to mine.

I wanted to keep fighting him I truly did, but another part of me was instantly calmed by his words. I didn't know what they meant, but the way he said them made my heart flutter in my chest. I hated myself for reacting like that, but I did so unconsciously. All I wanted to do was roll him over and beg him to make love to me.

"Are you okay now?" he asked not loosening his grip in the slightest. I had ceased all movement and was utterly exhausted lying beneath him. Memories of us being in the same position in the cabin all those years ago flashed through my head and I wanted nothing more than to repeat that scenario over and over again. I couldn't let that happen. I had to be strong for myself and for Lexie. Even if I were to let him into her life, I could never allow him back into my heart. I just couldn't handle losing him twice.

My chest was still heaving, but I felt a lot calmer than I had just moments ago.

"Yes, I'm okay," I whispered. He let my arms go, but remained hovering over me. I registered for the first time that my shirt was soaking wet. I looked down at it and gasped. I was covered in blood and it wasn't my own.

For the first time I chanced a glance at DImitri's face. His nose was bleeding and so was his jaw. There was a gash on his forehead as well. He had blood all over his clothing just like I did.

I instantly felt remorseful for what I'd done to him.

I got up and walked over to the back room. I grabbed the first aid kit and a wet washcloth. Dimitri had made it into a standing position and was staring at me with his hands covering his nose.

"Sit over here," I ordered him. He complied wordlessly.

We were both silent as I used the cloth to gently wash away the blood on his face, his neck and his hands.

"I'm sorry," I said biting my lip to hold back the tears I knew were coming.

"I deserved it," he said.

"You deserve to suffer yes, but I shouldn't have been so violent," I argued.

"It wasn't you," he said.

"On some level it was though," I admitted. "I wanted to hurt you."

" I know." He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I shuddered slightly as his soft warm hand caressed the side of my face.

"I shouldn't be here," I said getting up suddenly. I knew if I stayed here any longer we'd end up doing something I'd regret later.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'd like to say yes, but I don't believe in lying," I told him walking out the door. I knew it was a little harsh especially after I'd just beat the crap out of him, but I didn't want to get his hopes up. There was no way I was forgiving him for what he did. It was simply out of the question.

DPOV

She ran out of the gym like there was a fire leaving me speechless. She had obviously been under the effects of spirit when she'd hit me, but I knew it wasn't just that. She was angry and had every right to be, but something told me there was more to the story than she was letting on.

I'd been watching her as she ran and I'd never seen anything like it. She used to complain about the twenty laps I'd forced her to run everyday back at St. Vladimir's but today she'd run at least double that and in less time than anyone I'd ever seen. I'd watched her as she attempted to annihilate the punching bag without even putting on gloves. The things she'd said made me think she was pretending the bag was my face. From the beating she'd given me afterwards I'm pretty sure I was right.

I thought that fighting with her would loosen her up a little. She'd get in a few good hits and feel like she'd paid me back a little for all the misery. Well she did just that and more. She was like a woman possessed. If I hadn't been able to stop her I have no doubts that she would have killed me. It scared the hell out of me when she let the darkness consume her like that, not because I feared for myself, but because I feared for her life. One of these days she wasn't going to come back from it and that scared the shit out of me.

I trudged back to the apartment hoping that there would be an ice pack of sorts in the freezer. I could tell that my eye was already swollen and my nose was broken. I walked into the kitchen it was dark as everyone was still asleep. I opened the freezer and groaned as I realized there wasn't an ice cube to be found.

"Looking for this." Ivaskov's voice startled me and I turned around to find him sitting at the table tossing an ice pack back and forth in the hands.

"Actually yes," I responded curtly. I couldn't hide the fact that I despised the man firstly for being there for Rose and secondly because she let him.

"Should have figured she was going to hit you one of these days," he mused tossing me the pack. Against my better judgment I dropped into the chair across from him and put the ice to my aching nose. He obviously had something to say and I wasn't in the mood to hear it, but I figured I never would be so why not get it over with.

"Get on with it," I motioned for him to speak.

"If you want to win her back you're going to need some help." His words took me by surprise.

"And you're offering?" I asked skeptically.

"Well someone has to fix this train wreck," he responded.

"Why would you do that? You're in love with her."

"That's precisely the reason I'm going to help you." His voice held sadness, but also resignation.

"Who says I want your help?"

He laughed. The pompous ass actually laughed at me.

"Well without it you're just going to get kicked in the face again." He looked amused at the thought of it.

"Look I don't like you. I never have. I think what you did to Rose was despicable and if it were up to me you'd be getting a one way ticket back to Siberia, but for some messed up reason she can't get over you. I've tried everything in the book to make her mine, but the truth is her heart has always and will always belong to you. You don't deserve her, but I love her too much to continue watching her suffer in agony."

"What makes you think you can help me? In case you hadn't noticed she hates my guts right now. I thought that would be obvious after seeing my face."

"She's hurting. She has been for the past seven years, but you being here has brought all of those pent up emotions to the forefront and she can't handle it."

"Supposing I take you up on your offer, what do you suggest that I do?" I asked. I didn't want to admit it, but I needed his help. Tasha had decided we were going to stay at the royal court indefinitely. I wanted to make things right with Rose. I wanted the three of us to be a family.

"Well for one show her that you're not going to leave her like you did before. She needs to know that you want her in your life permanently. You are here to stay aren't you, because if you do this and you leave her again or hurt her in any way there will be hell to pay and not just from Rose and me." He actually sounded a little frightening for a Moroi. I wondered what he meant by not only being him and Rose I would have to deal with. It didn't matter. I wasn't going to screw it up this time.

"Anything else?" I asked impatiently. My head was starting to throb intensely.

"You will need to be good with Lexie. Show Rose you will be there for the both of them."

That wouldn't be a problem. That kid already had me wrapped around her pinky.

"One more thing and believe me this is the key to your future happiness so don't fuck it up," he said in a serious tone.

"I'm listening," I told him.

"When you find out who the father is let it go. Whatever you're feelings are about it don't matter. If you love Rose and you want to be a family you will heed my warning. Do not push her about it and when and if she decides to tell you don't be angry with her and don't blame her. If you do I can guarantee you'll lose her for good this time."

His last statement had me curious. Who could possibly be the father and why would it upset me? Did I know him? God help me if I did. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from wringing his fragile little Moroi neck.

He got up to leave. "Give me that!" he said pointing to my ice pack.

"Why?" I asked reluctant to give it up.

"Just give it to me," he said rolling his eyes. I handed it over. He stepped forward and placed his hand over my nose and then my eye and finally my jaw. It only took a minute before I felt good as new.

"Uh thanks," I said not having expected him to heal me.

"Yea yea thank me by making her happy," he said. I could tell the thought of it made him miserable. I watched as he walked heavily up the stairs. I never realized what a stand up guy he was. I'd completely misjudged him. That being said, I dragged myself upstairs in hopes to catch a few hours of sleep before trying to assemble a plan to win Roza's heart back.

**Poor Adrian! He's such a sweetheart I feel sorry for him. I might have to write him in a girlfriend. So what do you think of Adrian's plan to help Dimitri get her back. I know a lot of people aren't going to like that Rose doesn't feel that guilty about not telling him he's the father. There are too many stories like that out there and I've decided that she's not going to take the blame this time. Do you think that when he finds out he will take Adrian's advice or do you think he'll still blow up? Hehe! Curious as to what you think. Also check out the new pole on my profile. Please review or I'll break the Russian's pretty face again LOL! **


	5. Chapter 9: Impossible Choice

**Chapter 9: Impossible Choice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

RPOV

I woke up the next morning to Lexie jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wake up Mommy!" she cried excitedly. "Wake up!" I growled pulling the covers back over my head. It was later than I usually got up, but still too early. I'd had the worst trouble sleeping last night and when I did finally drift off for a few minutes it was only to be pulled into endless nightmares of Dimitri leaving me over and over and over again. I'd woken up countless times screaming in a cold sweat. There used to be a time when these nightmares plagued my every existence. It had been so bad especially while I was carrying Lexie that Adrian had to sleep next to me every night in order to keep me from becoming hysterical. It wasn't fair of me to ask him to do that again. We'd already disrupted his life in so many ways.

I looked back on that time in my life as the weakest. I should have been stronger. There was no way I was allowing myself to succumb to those dreams again. I'd finally begun to live some semblance of a normal life and I was pissed as hell that he'd come back to ruin it. At one time I'd have given anything for him to come back into my life, but now that he was actually here it proved to be more heartache than ever.

"What is it baby?" I asked allowing my eyes to adjust to the light she'd flipped on in hopes to entice me out of bed.

"Uncle Chrissie made patty cakes," she said. That was her word for pancakes.

"Can we go over and eat them now?" she begged. I couldn't stand it when she'd give me those puppy dog eyes. I always gave in. I also saw so much of Dimitri in her when she did that. She had his eyes. I sighed.

"Alright get me my robe and slippers and tell him he better have coffee and lots of it," I told her.

"Yay patty cakes," she cried throwing her arms around me. I loved how little it took to please her.

She gave me a sloppy Lexie kiss and jumped off the bed to go get my stuff.

I looked at myself in the mirror after dressing in my robe and slippers. My appearance was haggard with dark circles under my eyes, my hair was in complete disarray and my eyes were puffy from crying in my sleep I guessed.

I wondered how I would explain Dimitir's broken nose and swollen face to Lexie if she asked. I knew everyone else would automatically assume I'd beaten his face in. It was the truth after all. I didn't regret pummeling him, but I didn't want Lexie to think that it was okay to go around hitting people when she didn't get her way. What a fine example I was setting for her young mind, I thought as I let myself into Lissa and Christian's place. Adrian had already brought Lexie over. I braced myself for the onslaught of comments or disapproving looks, but was met with smiles.

I was slightly confused, but grateful that no one brought it up that is until I saw Dimitri. His face was completely god like and perfect just as it always was. There was no evidence that I'd hit him at all.

He saw the surprised look that fluttered across my face and gave me a sad smile.

I sat down between Adrian and Lexie who much to my discomfort was again sitting as close to Dimitri as she possible could without sitting in his lap. That did nothing to ease my guilt over keeping her father from her. Don't get me wrong, I didn't owe Dimitri squat, but when it came to my daughter I felt I owed it to her to tell the truth. Maybe I wouldn't tell her now, but sometime in the future.

"Don't be mad Little Dhampir, I did it for Lexie's sake," Adrian whispered.

"Did what?" I asked confused at his words.

He gestured towards Dimitri and then I understood.  
"You healed him?" I hissed. I couldn't believe he would do that. Had Dimitri asked him to?

He shrugged and went back to eating the pancake that was on his plate.

"Here I made extra just for you," Christian said setting down a steaming hot plate of pancakes in front of me. He squeezed my shoulder affectionately letting me know he was on my side. I smiled gratefully at him. Unfortunately I had once again lost my appetite as I watched Dimitri shaped Lexie's pancakes into Mickey Mouse. She squealed in delight as he poked chocolate chips into the cakes to make eyes, nose and a mouth.

"Touching isn't it?" Adrian asked quietly entwining his hand with mine and giving it a reassuring squeeze. His words were genuine and I wondered when he'd switched sides. He hated Dimitri. Why was he helping him? He wasn't wrong though. Dimitri and Lexie were so natural together. I couldn't help but watch them as he stabbed the pancakes with his fork and whirled them around making a sound like an airplane before telling her to open wide and placing the fork into her little mouth. She giggled and smiled as they continued to play.

"He's so good with kids isn't he?" asked Tasha startling me as I hadn't seen her walk up behind me. My cheeks rouged with embarrassment as Dimitri looked over and caught me staring at him. He smiled brightly at me and if I wasn't mistaken I saw hope in his deep chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't take looking at him another minute so I pushed my chair back and began clearing away the dirty dishes.

"Mommy you didn't eat any of Uncle Chrissie's patty-cakes. Didn't yours taste good? You can have one of mine if you want. The big Guardian man made mine into mouses."she said.

"Mice," I corrected her choking back an involuntary sob. "No baby they're fine. Mommy just isn't too hungry that's all," I told her before turning back to the dishes.

_Rose are you okay? Do you want to talk? _Lissa's concern radiated off of her through the bond.

I shook my head before bringing the rest of the dishes into the kitchen.

I heard someone enter from behind me. I half expected it to be Lissa or Adrian or even Dimitri, but who I did not expect was to see Tasha standing in the doorway.

"Rose can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. She didn't wait for a response before pulling up a stool next to the sink.

"I know you're angry with him and you have every right to be, but what he told you the other night was the truth. He's never ever stopped loving you. I am not going to lie to you. When I asked him to be my guardian my reasons were far from altruistic. At that time I thought that we'd be together romantically and eventually have a family together someday. I had no idea that his feelings for you were so deep.

I tried everything I could to get him to get over you and to see me as someone he could love, but nothing worked. He wallowed miserably every single day for seven years. Rose you have no idea what It has been like living with that man all this time. I mean he's a wonderful guardian and a good friend, but he's a shadow of the person he used to be. He hasn't had one moment of happiness since he left you. I'm not saying you should just forgive him right here right now, but I am asking you to give him a chance to show you that he knows what he did was wrong and a huge mistake," She finished her little speech.

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted them to." And I really was. I knew exactly what it was like to long for something I could never have. Even if I forgave him now and allowed him back into my heart he wouldn't stay. Once I told him about Lexie he would fly off the handle and never speak to me again. I would not get my hopes up of rekindling a romance with him even if that was all I'd ever wanted.

"It was very nice of you to stand up for him, but he made his choice. I've spent far too much time dwelling on the past. What's done is done and I need to move forward for myself and for my daughter. Besides you both will be leaving in a few days so what would be the point anyways?" I couldn't wait until they left. I knew I'd have to tell him he had a daughter, but I'd much rather not be in the same room with him let alone the same state when he exploded.

"That's just it Rose, we aren't leaving. I've taken a position here at the court and Dimka and I will be staying indefinitely." She beamed at me as she shattered all hope of me making it out of this mess with my heart intact.

I was so startled by her words that I dropped the dish I'd been planning to wash. It shattered into thousands of shards of glass all over the ceramic tile.

Dimitri must have heard the crash and thought I was hurting Tasha because he came bursting through the door seconds later.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked much to my surprise he was looking directly at me with worry creasing his brow.

I couldn't form a coherent sentence while he was looking at me that way so I was glad when Tasha came to my rescue.

"You know how clumsy I am Dimka. I was helping Rose wash the dishes and I dropped one. It's no big deal. Where do you keep the broom?" she asked looking at me.

"Uh in that closet over there," I managed pointing. She went to get it.

I was so focused on the mess I'd made on the floor that I hadn't noticed Dimitri move closer to me.

"Watch out for the glass," he told me as Tasha passed him the broom. He began to sweep up the mess.

"You don't have to do that," I told him reaching for the broom. As I did my hand made contact with his and electricity shot through me as we touched. It was only for a brief second, but I knew he'd felt it too because he'd stopped what he was doing and looked into my eyes.

"How I Iived so long without seeing your face I will never know," he breathed bringing his hand to my face cupping my cheek. I involuntarily leaned into his touch closing my eyes reveling in the feeling of his warm hand on my cheek. If I thought I'd missed his touch before it was nothing compared to what I felt now. Luckily for me Lissa picked that time to call for me and I snapped out of the trance he seemed to have put me in.

_Rose we have to hurry up and get ready. We're all going out shopping today. _She reminded me. I pulled away from Dimitri's touch quickly and resumed washing the dishes.

He seemed as disappointed as I was at the loss of contact, but went back to sweeping up the mess.

An hour later I'd showered, dressed in a comfortable, but fashionable pair of dark wash jeggings my black combat boots a dark purple ribbed tank top and a white leather jacket Lissa had picked out for me on our last shopping excursion. I looked myself over in the mirror. My outward appearance was decent. The dark circles hidden by concealer, my hair was blown out and pulled back into clip and my eyes weren't as puffy as they'd been earlier. My insides though were churning like a tornado. I threw on some quick lipgloss, grabbed my stake and slipped my back up stake into my boot along with my swiss army knife and went to check on Lexie.

Upon entering her room I found her sitting on the ground fully dressed in jean shorts with daisies on the back pockets and a yellow ruffled tank top. She was just slipping on her shoes as she looked up at me. I couldn't believe what a big girl as she was now able to dress herself and match her own shoes and socks.

"Mommy will you do my hair?" she asked handing me her hairbrush. Usually Adrian put her hair into little piggy tails or pulled it up on top of her head with a large barette.

"Can you braid it? Uncle Adrian does it funny," she said with a grimace. He didn't like to braid her hair, he said it made him feel like a housewife.

I laughed a little. "Sure baby bring me one of those ponytail holders," I told her as I sat down on the bed. She sat in front of me on one of her little play chairs.

"Her hair is getting long isn't it?" Adrian commented from the doorway.

"It sure is. She's growing up so fast," I responded with a sigh. For the first time since he arrived here I felt slightly sorry for Dimitri not having been here for the important milestones in his daughter's life, like her first words, her first steps, her first birthday, the first time I'd had to take her to the emergency room for drinking Lissa's bubble bath. I tried to shrug it off. There was no point on dwelling on the past. I couldn't go back and change it and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"Ready?" I asked finishing her braid.

"Yep," she jumped up and ran for Adrian. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure Princess," he replied throwing her onto his back. I smiled at them before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs. Even now when she was six years old I still carried a form of a diaper bag, of course Lissa insisted that it be designer and bought me a Vera Bradley baby bag. It was black with purple flowers and green vines on it. I had been very grateful that it hadn't been pink. If there's one thing I've learned since becoming a parent it was that kids were a lot of work and they got bored easily.

That is why I usually brought things to entertain her in the car, some juice, snacks, extra clothes in case she spilled, a blanket and her favorite stuffed penguin that she wouldn't sleep without. Adrian bought it for her when she was three at the zoo. She'd been extra excited when we'd seen the penguin exhibit and he'd surprised her with it after. She named him Addy after her uncle. It was so precious. I wondered how Dimitri would feel about something like that. Would he feel like he was the one who was supposed to be taking her to the zoo and buying her toys? I'd always figured that if he were around we wouldn't do things like that because of our work schedules. Adrian and Lissa had always lured us out to fun places by saying that they were royal Moroi and we had to go with them or else. It was actually quite amusing in some cases watching Lissa pitch a fit if we didn't allow her to plan fun trips.

We would be taking two vehicles on this particular trip. In the first car would be myself,Lexie, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Andree, Dimitri, Eddie and Tasha. With two fire users and three guardians we would be pretty well protected. The second vehicle would be for Adrian's two guardians whom he only used when we left the wards, Lissa's second Guardian Mikhail Tanner whom usually didn't work unless we left the wards as well and one extra court appointed Guardian to protect Andree since he was now the second to the last Dragomir. We also needed the back of that vehicle to carry Lissa's extravagant purchases.

I was about to climb into the driver's seat when Dimitri stepped in front of me holding the keys. I gave him a dirty look and held out my hand. He looked as if he wanted to argue, but thought the better of it and reluctantly placed the keys in my hand.

"Everyone ready?" I asked turning back to make sure Adrian had buckled Lexie in tight.

"All set," Lissa said as she finished strapping Andree into his car seat. I cringed as Dimitri climbed in and sat shot gun. It made the most sense since he was the tallest and it would be the most comfortable for him, but it annoyed me nonetheless.

The ride was relatively uneventful. Lissa and Tasha chatted about nothing in particular, Christian and Adrian kept Lexie entertained and Andree slept peacefully in his little car seat. Every once in a while I'd notice Dimitri sneaking sideways glances at me. I tried my best to ignore him.

We arrived two hours later and the guardians in the other car did a quick sweep of the area even though it was still light out. We split up into two groups. Adrian, Christian and Eddie took Andree and headed off to do men stuff with Adrian's two guardians and the court guardian while us girls and well Dimitri went off to shop to Lissa's heart's content with me and Dimitri playing near guard and Mikhail playing far guard. Of course we went into at least twenty stores and Lissa bought Lexie and Andree countless amounts of clothes and other items. We met up with the boys in the food court for lunch.

"Uncle Adrian look what Auntie Lissa bought for me!" Lexie cried running at him full force. He whisked her up into his arms.

"What did she buy you?" he asked.

She smiled at him and held up her new pink my little pony. Lissa had allowed her to open it up so she could play with it while she and Tasha tried on endless amounts of clothing. Dimitri and I stood guard outside.

"Well that's just about the prettiest pony I've ever seen. What are you going to name her?" he asked.

She pouted. "It's not a she it's a he!"

"Oh I see," he said in a very serious tone so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. He was so good with her.

"I'm going to name him after the big guardian man," she beamed and pointed at Dimitri. He seemed elated that she would do such a thing. I really wished she'd get over her obsession with him.

"So his name is big guardian man?" Adrian asked with a puzzled expression.

"No silly Uncle Adrian. His name is Dimka!" I spit my coke all over the table at her revelation.

Everyone turned to stare at me. "What?" she asked confused. "That's what Uncle Crissie's aunt calls him," she said her eyes beginning to water. I hated to see her upset.

"I think that's the perfect name for your pink pony baby," I told her. That brought a smile to her cute little face and everyone else busted up laughing. Dimitri couldn't exactly hide his embarrassment at having a pink pony named after him although I knew he was secretly flattered that he'd made such an impact on her.

We were just leaving the food court when Lexie announced quite loudly that she had to take a leak.

I glared at Adrian and Christian not sure which one of them had taught her that. Christian looked at me sheepishly shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on I have to go too," Lissa said handing Andree to Christian.

The bathrooms were slightly out of the way and at this time they were nearly deserted which was fine by me. Less people to worry about meant less worrying about threats to their safety. After I helped Lexie wash her hands and Lissa checked her make up in the mirror we headed back out. It was quite a long walk down the corridor and about halfway down it I felt the familiar nausea in my stomach.

I stopped dead in my tracks and drew my stake.

"Rose?" Lissa questioned nervously. "Stay behind me both of you," I warned. Lissa grabbed Lexie's hand and they obeyed. I didn't see anything so I thought the best thing to do was to continue back towards where the others were waiting so with Lexie and Lissa behind me I began to slowly move forward. It was then that I heard a growl as a door slammed open to the left of us. I got into my defensive position. There in front of me stood two Strigoi, both male. They looked large and strong. My guess was that they'd been guardians before they were turned and I was in deep shit.

"Looks like we lucked out, just take a look at those tasty little morsels," one of them growled as they both advanced towards us. I heard Lissa whimper behind me. I prepared to strike and then the worst happened.

I watched in slow motion as Lexie pulled out of Lissa's grasp and ran past me. She stood directly in front of the Strigoi and put her tiny fists in the air.

"You're not going to hurt my Auntie and my mommy," she cried out bravely.

"Look it's a mini morsel," the larger of the two laughed.

"Lexie no!" I screamed as he snatched her right off the ground. This could not be happening. At the same time the other one lunged at Lissa. I tried to block him, but he swatted me away from him like a knat and I flew against the wall. I gaped in horror at the sight before me. The two most important people in my life were in danger both with looks of terror on their face. I could only save one of them. I'd always known it would come down to this and I'd gone over the scenario in my head over and over, but when it came down to it who would I choose to save; my daughter, my own flesh and blood or the one I'd sworn to lay my life down for, my best friend, charge and the last in her royal lineage.

Please help me! I prayed to God to help me make the right choice.

**Wow that was unexpected right? Don't hate me. I wonder who she will choose. Who would you choose? Remember you're a guardian. They come first! LOL or would that matter in this case? Please review and tell me who to save. **


	6. Chapter 10: Born to Die

**Chapter 10: Born to Die **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews. Hope you like the way this goes. For those of you who are also reading Bound by Destiny I am hoping to update tomorrow or Tuesday sorry for the wait. **

RPOV

"Rose it's okay go to her let me go. I'll be fine." Lissa cried trying to be brave. I could feel her terror and her eyes betrayed her. I knew that her life was flashing before her eyes and she was thinking about her baby boy and her husband just as I was thinking about Lexie and surprisingly Dimitri.

"You know it's not that easy Liss," I told her. As I saw the fear in my daughter's eyes I instantly understood why my mother had given me up to be raised as St. Vladimir's. A guardian should never have to choose between their child and their charge. Most guardians also didn't have to worry what would happen to them should their bond mate expire.

My heart was breaking as Lexie's terrified screams filled the air. "Don't you hurt her or I'll end you!" I menaced feeling entirely inadequate. My daughter and my best friend were about to die and I was frozen. I had no idea what to do.

"Who's it going to be Mommy?" taunted the Strigoi who held my daughter. His hands were around her neck ready to snap it at any moment.

My heart was breaking as I did the only thing I could do. I just prayed that it would work. "Be brave for Mommy Lexie," I told her.

I'm so sorry baby, I added in my head before lunging at the Strigoi that was holding Lissa. I'd taken him entirely by surprise. The both of them were so sure I was going to choose Lexie that I was able to get the jump on him like I thought I would and he went down like a ton of bricks taking Lissa along with him her screaming all the way. I shoved her roughly to the side and jammed my stake into his chest. I reeled around just in time to see my Russian Comrade come to his daughter's rescue. He staked the Strigoi that was holding Lexie from behind and I rushed forward to catch her as the Strigoi's body pitched forward. Relief flooded through me as we both fell to the ground her in my arms.

As the rest of the cavalry arrived I fell apart at the seams clutching Lexie to my chest which was heaving with sobs.

"I'm so sorry baby," I cried into her neck. In all my life I'd never felt pain like this. Even losing Dimitri couldn't cause the feeling of a knife being shoved directly through my heart. I was by far the worst parent on the planet. I'd saved Lissa first knowing that there was a strong possibility that I would too late to save my daughter's life. In that moment the only thing I could think of was what I'd been taught in school. They come first. It was a mantra I'd repeated over and over since I was a child.

In my mind my life didn't matter. I was a Dhampir. I was born to die for her. I loved my daughter with everything in my heart, but in the end I knew what I'd always known. I couldn't put her first. I would never be able to do that. It sickened me, but that is just the way things had to be. I had a mission and it was to lay my life down for Lissa. I'd pledged myself to her all those years ago and the thought of betraying her for my own selfish needs was unthinkable. I couldn't move. The only thing I registered was Lexie's tiny body in my arms shaking and crying. I barely noticed someone helping me to my feet and escorting us out to the car.

The ride home was a blur. I never let go of her. I just held her tightly stroking her hair, listening to the beat of her heart and taking comfort in the rising and falling of her chest. Each breath was precious. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I was aware of was someone carrying me up to my room.

"It's alright Roza. Everyone is okay. You did what you had to do," Dimitri's soft voice registered in the back of my mind. I finally became conscious of the fact that we were now in my room. He had laid me on the bed and curled himself around me tightly holding me while I shook uncontrollably. In my current state the only thing I could do was clutch his shirt in my fists and cling to him for dear life. If only he'd known how close he'd come to losing his daughter today he wouldn't be so cavalier about things.

"Lexie? Where is she?" I cried frantically realizing she was no longer in my arms.

"Shh, Lexie is 's fast asleep in her bed. Adrian is with her. Lissa is bruised up but okay as well. You should sleep," he soothed gently stroking my hair. He began humming something to me. It sounded slightly familiar, but whatever it was put my mind at ease at least for now so that I could drift into a peaceful oblivion.

DPOV

Rose seemed shocked that Adrian had healed my face this morning when she'd walked into the dining room still wearing her robe and slippers. She looked absolutely stunning with her sleepy eyes and messy hair. All I wanted to do was run my hands through it while kissing her senseless, but given the way she'd pummeled my face last night I wasn't inclined to try it just yet.

I didn't know what made the little girl like me so much, but she again insisted on sitting next to me earning me another glare from Rose. She was cute as a button though and I couldn't help but wonder if and when I won Roza's heart back if we could be some sort of family. I loathed the fact that she'd been with some random Moroi not a week after I'd left, but given the choice between living my life without her and living it with her was not a mistake I'd make again. I'd been slightly nosy and asked Lexie when her birthday was. When she'd said the twenty-fifth of October I'd assumed she mean she was turning six. That would have made it nearly a year before Rose had given herself to someone else which had eased my mind slightly, however then she'd begun dancing around telling me how she was a whole hand plus one finger. I'd asked what she meant by that and she said that meant she was six years old. My heart fell as I realized that would have meant she was conceived less than a week after I'd left and in turn her father was either a student or a teacher at St. Vladimir's which meant I probably knew him. My stomach churned at the thought of another man having his way with my Roza. I was just thankful that Lexie didn't at all resemble a Zeklos or I'd have murdered him already.

I'd decided the best way to win Rose's heart back was to be myself. I loved children and couldn't help but fall in love with her precious little girl. She seemed so happy when I'd formed her patty cakes as she called them into mice just like my mother had done for me when I was a child. She was so adorable. I saw a lot of Rose in her, but I couldn't for the life of me distinguish which Moroi family she came from. Her eyes were brown. I knew of only a few obscure Moroi families with brown eyes and none of them in this part of the world. I knew I was just missing one piece of the puzzle. If only I knew what it was.

Rose didn't eat any of the food Christian had put in front of her which worried me. She made her excuses and took the dishes to the kitchen. Tasha followed her in. I wasn't sure if she'd be received well and when I heard a crash several minutes later I got up to investigate. I didn't think Rose would hit a Moroi, but as she'd pointed out a few nights ago I didn't really know all that much about her now.

It turns out that the sound was made by a broken dish. I was relieved and helped Rose clean it up. She looked out of it as she attempted to wash the dishes. We were having a moment and she wasn't pulling away from me when Lissa interrupted with her thoughts. I'd know the look on Rose's face when they were communicating through the bond anywhere.

The ride to the mall was interesting to say the least. She conned me into letting her drive which was not so amusing listening to her girly pop music all the way there, but it was worth it if it helped me win her back. When we got there we split up into men and women, but because I was Tasha's guardian I followed the women which was fine by me because that meant I got to stay with Roza.

After an endless amount of shopping throughout which Rose and I maintained a professional comradery we met up with the rest for lunch. After Lexie needed to use the bathroom so she Lissa and Rose headed off. I used this opportunity to grab Tasha and run into Victoria's secret which was right next to the eatery to buy some lip gloss for Rose.

We'd finished our purchase quickly and were nearing the others when I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle. Something told me to go to Rose immediately. I threw the bag at Tasha leaving her in the care of Mikhail and rushed down the long corridor towards the bathrooms. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Rose look desperately between Lissa and Lexie who were both being held in the clutches of Strigoi. Indecision flashed in her eyes, but she made a decision and launched herself at the Strigoi that was holding Lissa.

I'd anticipated that move and quickly drew my stake as I advanced towards the one holding Lexie. He seemed to be shocked that Rose chose her Moroi over her daughter. That was the plan though. Even though I knew Rose would be distraught over it she'd done what was best for everyone. Had she rushed at the Strigoi holding Lexie Lissa would have been lost because they'd been expecting that reaction. She'd messed with their plan by doing the opposite giving me the opportunity to plunge my stake into the other one's back.

He pitched forward and I heard Lexie scream. Rose had defeated her Strigoi rescuing Lissa and was now running towards us. Relief shown in her eyes as she leapt forward catching Lexie. They both fell to the ground as did the dead Strigoi.

Rose was panicking as she clutched Lexie to her chest. They were both sobbing and shaking, but all in all everyone was alright. Mikhail called the alchemists and Tasha and Christian handed Andree off to Adrian so they could tend to Lissa who was visibly shaken with cuts and bruises, but alive. Christian held her tightly and I looked at Ivashkov. He looked upset, but motioned for me to comfort Rose instead. I knew he'd rather it be him, but he was being selfless and letting me try.

I put my arms around Rose and Lexie and helped them to a standing position. I knew that neither of them even registered my presence. Ivashkov drove us home allowing me to sit in back and hold Rose and Lexie for the duration of the ride. It didn't take more than a few minutes before the stress of the day caught up with them and they were both fast asleep. I sighed in contentment as Rose snuggled against my neck. I breathed in her scent greedily knowing that once she woke up and was back to normal she'd probably slug me for touching her.

When we arrived back at court I carried a sleeping Rose to her room leaving Ivashkov to bring Lexie to hers. I couldn't help myself and decided to take my chances wrapping my arms around her as I climbed into bed next to her. She stirred calling out for Lexie and I told her everything was alright and that Lexie and Lissa were both safe. She clutched my shirt tightly and I began humming a song I'd hummed for her before when she'd killed the Strigoi in Spokane. She drifted off to sleep and I prayed to God that when she woke up she wouldn't blame herself.

I must have drifted off as well because the next thing I knew Rose and I were tangled together still lying in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she seemed confused at first. Her eyes widened upon seeing me lying next to her, but she didn't strike me. Instead she snuggled closer resting her head in the crook of my arm. I gladly tightened my arms around her holding her flush against my body.

"Thank you for saving her," she said into my eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Shhh Roza don't cry," I will always be there for the both of you if you let me," I said holding my breath for her response.

She looked away, but didn't make a move to pull out of my grasp. That was something right.

A soft knock on the door interrupted what had been the best hours of my life in a long time.

"Rose can I come in?" Lissa's voice came through the door.

I reluctantly released my hold on her so she could sit up. She looked down realizing she was still in her clothing from the previous day. I had only removed her shoes not wanting to overstep my bounds.

She shook her head and I moved to stand by the window.

Rose opened the door to a solemn looking Lissa.

"Rose we have to talk," she said barging right into the room.

"What you did yesterday was unacceptable," she continued not taking notice that I was in the room. I remained silent. It was pathetic of me, but I really wanted to hear what she had to say.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"What do I mean Rose!" Lissa hollered. "I mean you chose to protect me over Lexie! You can't do that she's just a little girl."

"Liss I had to. I swore an oath to you. We're Dhampirs we were born to die," Rose said defeatedly. Her attitude didn't surprise me. I'd known since the first moment I laid eyes on her that even though she was a rule breaker she would always put Lissa first.

"How many times do I have to tell you that isn't true and even if that's what you believe It doesn't matter. She's your daughter," Lissa said with exasperation in her voice.

"You're my bond mate," Rose shot back defending her actions. "Look Liss I can't even describe to you how I felt yesterday having to make that choice, but the point is I always knew I'd have to make it. Besides don't think it was just about you. You know they expected me to go after Lexie. If I had I would have played right into their hands and you'd be dead." I was a little surprised at her bluntness, but she wasn't wrong.

"I guess I didn't think of it that way," Lissa mused sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I just don't want you to think that I expect you to sacrifice her for me," Lissa explained sadly. "I wouldn't ever expect that. I love her like a niece and I'd throw myself in front of her if I had to."

"I know Liss. That is what I love so much about you. Your inability to see race, but the fact of the matter is that it's my job to lay down my life for you and someday it will be Lexie's to lay down hers for Andree. I know it's hard, but I have to accept it and so do you," Rose said trying to keep her guardian mask up. I could tell her words were hurting her a lot more than she let on.

"Life is just so unfair," Lissa whispered sadly.

Rose sighed and sat down next to her. "I know, but that isn't going to change any time soon."

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" Lissa asked wrinkling her nose at Rose's attire.

Rose nodded and I cleared my throat alerting Lissa to my presence.

"Oh, Guardian Belikov, I didn't see you there," Lissa gasped putting her hand over her mouth. She tried to hide the wide smile that broke out across her face, but it was too late.

"I was just leaving," I told her as I exited the room giving Rose a smile as I left. She didn't smile back, but she didn't flip me off either. That had to count for something.

As I closed the door behind me I heard Lissa's excited voice "Rose you have to spill now! Tell me everything! Are you guys back together? Did you tell him who the father is?"

"Shhh Liss please, not right now. I need a shower and I'm starving," Rose complained.

It was nearly eleven and from the looks of it everyone else had already eaten. I decided to run out to the bakery and get Rose some of her favorite donuts.

"Dimka where are you going?" Tasha asked as I reached for my duster.

"To the bakery," I told her. She grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?" she asked pointing to my rumpled clothing.

"Uh…" I scratched my head slightly embarrassed at what she was probably thinking.

"That's where I thought you were," she replied. I shook my head at her insinuation wishing it were true as I shut the door behind me. I was glad she was on my side, but man was she ever inquisitive.

**So don't hate me for having her save Lissa instead. You know that is what the real Rose would do. How many think this is the beginning of Rose forgiving Dimitri? How many think she's going to keep giving him a hard time? How many want to see them kiss and make up? Please Review and tell me what you think=)**


	7. Chapter 11: Family Resemblance

**Chapter 11: Family Resemblance **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Just so you know. Abe and Rose met at Moroi graduation and he adores her and Lexie. He doesn't know that Dimitri is Lexie's father. Neither does Janine.**

RPOV

"Hey there Little Dhampir, you look beat," Adrian said as I entered the kitchen showered and changed and dying for some caffeine . He handed me my much needed morning cup of coffee even though it was closer to lunch time. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't been able to stomach a decent meal since Dimitri arrived.

This morning had been heaven on earth waking up in his warm embrace. I should kick myself for allowing him to stay the night in my room, but somehow I couldn't muster up any anger at him. I'd been entirely distraught at the time and he was a brave soul to come in and comfort me like that knowing full well I could have kicked his ass to kingdom come for even trying. In fact I was still thinking about it. Actually what I was really thinking about was Dimitri and I getting hot and sweaty in the gym.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Adrian asked waggling his eyebrows at me.

"What why?" I asked.

"Your aura was bursting with lust," he said with a mischievous smile on his face. "No don't tell me. You were thinking about me naked." His smile broadened at his lude comment.

"Oh yes Adrian I want you right now, drop your pants and make love to me on the counter," I teased seductively sauntering over to him.

His eyes widnened in surprise. "What's the matter baby? You can't just say something like that to me and then not carry through on it," I told him playfully putting my hand on his ass. He gulped and his eyes flicked to something behind me.

"Wow you used to be a lot more fun," I said turning around to see what had drawn his attention from me.

I wished I hadn't turned around. The smile quickly left my face as I saw Dimitri standing behind me keys in one hand and a bag from Tuziks clutched tightly in his hand. The look on his face made me think someone had just killed his new puppy. The hurt in his eyes mirrored my own the day I thought he'd left me for Tasha. He must have heard our conversation and thought I was being serious. I was about to correct him when I thought twice about it. He deserved to feel some of the pain I'd felt. As sad and pathetic as it makes me I actually enjoyed the momentary look of excruciating pain he was in.

Much to my dissatisfaction it didn't last long.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said entering the room acting like nothing had happened, his guardian mask firmly in place. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and began to arrange an array of delicacies from my favorite bakery. My mouth watered just looking at them. Damn him and his donuts!

He gave me an amused look grabbing a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table. As much as I wanted to chow down on the beautiful pastries sitting on the table taunting me, I didn't want to give in to his clever ruse. He was playing me. He knew that I loved donuts and I'd be tempted to sit down and at the table with him. It was a pretty lame attempt to win me over, but I'll have to admit he had good timing. I was starving to death and he happened to be sitting in front of a pile of what I was craving most at the moment. Indecision washed over me as I contemplated grabbing the plate and making a run for it, then thought the better of it. He was just as fast as me and he'd catch me especially if I had a plate of donuts weighing me down.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at me the way only he could.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked giving him a pointed look.

"They're just donuts Roza," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yea laced with forgiveness," I muttered reaching for a box of cornflakes.

"You know you want one," he teased.

"Are you always so sure of yourself?"

"I know you haven't eaten a decent meal in two days and that you'd never be satisfied by cornflakes," he said in his mentor voice.

"Isn't it a bit stalkerish to keep track of your exes eating habits?"

"I think I'm going to go," Adrian said uncomfortably exiting the room.

Dimitri got up from his chair and walked towards me.

"You can't seriously think I can move here and you can avoid me Roza. You could at least attempt to be civil," he reasoned.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Ooh donuts!" Lexie cried running for the table. It just so happened that my daughter shared my sweet tooth.

"That's why," he said pointing to my reason for existing, who was now leaning over the plate of donuts with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Looks like she got her self control from her father," he said with a tight lipped smile.

My eyes widened. "What?" I nearly choked. Did he know?

He seemed to sense my panic. "I just meant she certainly didn't get it from you," he clarified.

"Can I have one?" she asked. "Pretty please Mr. Dimka," she asked with her cutest sad puppy eyes the ones that reminded me so much of him.

"Only if it's okay with your mommy," he replied. "I bought them for her."

"Is it okay Mommy?" she asked. I knew I couldn't resist that adorable little face of hers, but I wasn't sure how strict I should be.

"I don't know baby," I said my voice wavering. I was one pretty please away from caving.

"Why don't we all sit down and have one," Dimitri suggested. Oh he was good. He was damn good. He knew I wanted to play nice in front of her and that he had me right where he wanted me.

"Fine," I agreed gritting my teeth. "You can have one, but put it on a plate and cut it in half," I told her.

"Okay," she agreed happily. "Thank you Mommy."

"You should thank Guardian Belikov," I reminded her to be polite.

"Thank you Mr. Dimka," she said getting up and wrapping her little arms around his leg. He smiled genuinely at her.

"Anything for you Milaya," he said his eyes sparkling. It was almost painful to watch them get along so well.

I sat down reticently across from them reaching for a chocolate glazed donut. Dimitri smirked at me.

"Don't look at me that way. You got what you wanted," I snapped just loud enough so only he could hear me.

"It's a start," he responded.

"So which kind do you want?" he asked Lexie.

"Is there pineapple? It's my favorite," she asked.

"It's funny you should ask," he replied. "Pineapple is my favorite too and it just so happens that there is one pineapple filled donut." He took it off the plate and put it onto hers.

"Which one will you eat though if it's your favorite too?" she asked.

"I can try a different one," he told her. He was being so sweet. I watched as she hopped down off her chair and ran around the table. She tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to come closer. I obliged.

"Can you cut the donut in half for me so I can share it?" she whispered.

I sighed. "Sure sweetheart," I told her grabbing the knife and cutting the donut in half. I slid the plate back over to her. Dimitri watched curiously as she picked half the donut up off the plate and reached her tiny hand across the table placing it in front of him.

"We can share," she said smiling tenderly at him. "No one ever wants to share with me. Uncle Crissie is always saying how gross pineapple is," she giggled.

He looked at her adoringly. "Well I will always share with you Milaya."

_Aww Rose look how sweet they are together._ I turned around to see Lissa and Adrian loitering in the doorway watching us.

_You guys really make the cutest little family. _She continued to gush internally. I shot them a glare and they retreated quickly.

I was grateful when my cell phone ringing interrupted our disgustingly touching display of familial bonding.

Zmey calling flashed across the screen and I was really enthused to talk to my dad. It had been a while since I'd seen him. I knew Lexie missed him and my mom a lot. We'd all become very close after she was born. I met my dad at graduation. He'd apologized for staying away at my mother's request and now we were all one big happy dysfunctional family and I loved them to death.

"I need to take this in the other room," I told him. "Are you okay with her?"

"Of course Roza," he said.

I walked back into the room a few minutes later. "Hey baby we need to go upstairs and get you dressed. We have somewhere to be in a few minutes."

I laughed at the powdered sugar that was all over her face.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." I grabbed her little hand leading her upstairs leaving Dimitri behind.

"Thanks for the donuts," I called.

"Where are we going Mommy?" she asked once we were upstairs.

"Grandpa's here," I told her. She started bouncing up and down excitedly. I didn't know if it was because of the amount of sugar she'd just consumed or just that she missed my dad.

I told her to put on the cute little purple and white gingham dress he'd sent her a few weeks ago and her little purple flip flops with the flowers on them. I curled her hair and put it up into a high ponytail with a clip. She looked absolutely adorable.

I pulled on a white sundress and black sandals, let my hair down into waves, threw on a headband and we were off.

DPOV

"Dimka is everything okay?" Tasha asked entering the kitchen where I was still sitting with my half of a pineapple donut. What were the odds of another Dhampir loving pineapple filled donuts. The only other person I knew of was my sister Viktoria.

I nodded popping the donut into my mouth.

"I watched you guys together. You're doing really well. Give it some time she's already coming around."

"Your faith in me is comforting, but I'm not so sure it's going all that well. The only reason she even sat down was because of Lexie. I hate fighting dirty."

"It's not fighting dirty. You love that little girl. Admit it," she chided.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I hadn't bothered to tie it back this morning. Rose liked it that way.

"You know I love that little girl."

"Well then you're doing something right. You've already won her little heart over. Now you've got to work on her mother," she said popping a piece of blueberry donut in her mouth.

"Easier said than done," I grumbled.

"So where'd she run off to in such a hurry?"

"I don't know. She got a phone call and scurried out of here pretty quickly saying she and Lexie had to be somewhere."

As if to confirm my statement Rose and Lexie came flying down the stairs. Lexie was all dolled up in an adorable little dress with a matching barette and Rose had changed into a very beautiful white sun dress.

"Wow where are the two of you going all dolled up?" Tasha whistled.

"We're meeting someone," Rose said. "And we're late so please excuse us," she said as they hurried out the door.

"We have to follow them," Tasha said getting a wild look in her eyes.

"Why is that?" I asked. She was acting odd even for her.

"Well she got a mysterious phone call, she and Lexie are all dressed up and she hurried out of here like her ass was on fire. She's meeting a man and we need to go and scope out the competition," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It hadn't occurred to me that who she was meeting was another man. I'd all but walked in on her and Ivashkov all over each other this morning I just couldn't fathom that she was seeing someone else.

She said she wasn't involved with Adrian, but she hadn't denied being involved with someone else.

I cursed loudly in Russian. "You really think she's seeing someone?"

"Only one way to find out," she said in a sing song voice.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm allowing you to drag me into your scheme," I told her as I found myself standing behind a tree stalking the woman I loved and her daughter. I felt like such a creeper.

We'd followed her to the airstrip where a private plane had just landed. We were within sight and earshot and I watched in dismay as two Guardians disembarked followed by a very flashy Moroi I'd recognize anywhere as Ibrahim Mazur, the biggest mobster the Moroi world had ever seen.

"What in the world is she doing with Abe Mazur?" Tasha gasped.

I watched as they greeted each other warmly. Roza kissed him and he hugged her tightly. "You look stunning Kiz," he said in his deep voice.

She blushed. "Thanks," she replied nervously tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She never got nervous. What the hell.

I watched with jealously coursing through my veins as he picked Lexie up twirling her around in circles as his flashy jewelry glinted in the moonlight. She giggled and squealed at his touch snuggling close to him as he kissed her all over her face.

They walked closer to where we were hiding and I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"So it's settled my room for a late dinner, but first I need to spoil my little girl a little. Let's go shopping," he said smiling so you could almost see his fangs.

"Dimka calm down," Tasha said after they'd passed by. I hadn't realized how hard I'd been clutching the tree branch until it cracked in my hand. I didn't even feel the blood running down my hand.

"Maybe it isn't what it seems," she said trying to make me feel better.

"Yea the love of my life isn't sleeping with a forty-five year old mobster," I growled punching the same tree I'd just broken.

Tasha had finally calmed me down enough to sit down in a café and have a cup of coffee so we could figure things out. I'd bandaged my hand, but it hurt like hell.

We'd just gotten our coffee when in walked Abe flanked by two of his paid for guardians dressed in his array of fancy scarves and jewelry. What shocked me was who he had with him. He set Lexie down onto a stool at the counter and ordered her an ice cream sundae.

"Shh we won't tell Mommy about this," he said winking at her. She nodded clapping her hands in delight.

"Why would Rose leave her daughter alone with that man? Does she not know his reputation?" I gasped incredulously.

Tasha just shook her head in response.

The two sat eating the sundae. Lexie was having the time of her life as Abe tickled her and played patty cake with her. My grip on the coffee cup tightened as I realized something, something that made my blood boil and my skin crawl. I looked between the two very carefully. How could I have been so blind? The curly hair, the brown eyes, the shape of her face and skin tone it was so obvious. Abe Mazur was Lexie's father.

I briefly heard Tasha gasp as the coffee mug that was in my hand shattered as I rose to my feet.

"Dimka, don't!" she cried, but it was too late.

**Uh oh the Russian thinks Rose and Abe were getting it on oh of all the gross nasty thoughts lol! Aren't I evil? What do you think is going to happen? Reviews are sweet like Pineapple filled donuts and Dimka! **


	8. Chapter 12: That's Just Sick!

**Chapter 12: That is just Sick! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters or plotline. **

**So I found this Russian Language Learning CD set at the Thrift Store and wow is it hard to pronounce. I wish I had a sexy Russian Comrade to teach it to me instead, but sadly Richelle Mead is holding him hostage at the Royal Court.**

**DPOV**

I vaguely heard Tasha's protests and I stormed past the spectacle in front of me and out onto the quad of the court. Steam poured from my ears as the mental images of Abe Mazur with his hands all over my Roza invaded my head. It had taken every ounce of guardian training and self control to walk past them without hurting him and even more not to wretch at the thought of it. This was not true. It couldn't be, but the evidence was there right in front of me. I wanted to walk back in there and murder the bastard, but I couldn't make a scene in front of Lexie. It wouldn't be right. She obviously had a strong connection to the man. As I continued to stomp across the quad I went over some things in my mind. Where would she have met him? He was for all intensive purposes a mobster who did majority of his business in Eastern Europe. He was from Turkey and held a residence in Istanbul, but made frequent trips to Omsk and other parts of Russia. I'd actually encountered him several times in my youth in my hometown of Baia.

My mother had explained that he was shady, but not to cross him because we may need a favor someday. I couldn't imagine what kind of favor she meant, but right now all I could think about was wrapping my hands around his gold chain cladden neck and squeezing the life out of him. What had he been doing at St. Vladimir's?

As I was walking I nearly plowed over someone. I looked up briefly to see who I'd run into and looked down at Adrian Ivashkov. He looked uneasy probably reading my aura which I'm sure was a sight to be seen. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him roughly up against the nearest brick wall.

"How do you expect me to let it go?" I menaced.

He gulped. "You know?" he asked his face registered shock.

"How could I not see it? I'd have to be blind!" I raged.

"How could she have let him touch her like that? It sickens me! He's old enough to be her father!"

He looked confused.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" he squeaked. I let him out of my grip and he clutched at his neck. I guess I didn't realize how much I was hurting him.

"Abe Mazur! The resemblance is uncanny," I growled as if he didn't know.

The look on his face went from shock to amused in a matter of seconds. Then he started to laugh.

"You think this is funny? You agree to help me win her back and tell me that when I find out who it is to let it go, but how can I do that? He obviously took advantage of her not a week after I left. He's a mobster!" I knew I sounded like a raving lunatic as I paced back and forth yelling out profanities half in Russian half in English, but I didn't care.

My anger only grew as Ivashkov continued to laugh. He was now doubled over.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I barked. He didn't even have the decency to look intimidated.

"It's just that it's so funny and so very very wrong on so many levels. I just can't … You …. think….Rose… slept….with….Abe!" he howled unable to remain upright he was shaking so hard.

"How else do you explain the resemblance?"

"Can't say," he wheezed. You'll have to ask Rose about it," he sobered up a little before speaking again. "I'm warning you Belikov, she's already pissed enough at you. I'd tread very carefully any accusation is liable to set her off." Having said his piece he then walked away breaking down into another fit of laughter as he went.

The man irked me more than I'd like to admit. I'd hated him enough when I thought he was the father, but now I almost wished he was. Of all the sick, twisted, Moroi out there Abe had to be one of the worst. Ivashkov claimed he was trying to help me, but he had been in fact absolutely no help at all except that he was right about not making Rose any madder than she already was. Anyone who'd ever met Rose would know that though. I just couldn't sit around knowing that she was allowing that man to corrupt her and her daughter by bringing them into his world of debauchery and criminal activity.

I walked aimlessly around the court trying to calm myself down enough to go talk to her. My mind kept flashing on images of her in his hotel room. That's where she said she was going tonight wasn't it? I had to talk to her before that happened. Even if Ivashkov thought it was a joke I wasn't convinced that Abe wasn't the father. Ivashkov may have tried to play it off after seeing how deranged I'd become at the thought.

After an hour in the gym beating the practice dummies to death I felt calm enough to return to the house. It was nearly dinner time and I realized if I wanted to talk to Rose before she left I had little time to do it. If there was one thing I knew it was that I had to prevent her from going to him tonight at all costs.

I knocked on the front door hoping she'd at least see fit to allow me inside for a minute. More than likely I knew there was a good chance she'd slam the door in my face.

She opened the door and I was instantly aware of the short tight black dress she was wearing and I smelled a hint of perfume as well. She was too beautiful for words her long dark hair cascading down her back in soft waves. My heart sank as I realized she was dressing up for him and not for me.

"Can I help you?" she asked eying me warily blocking the doorway making it quite clear that I was not welcome inside.

I was uh just," I stammered at a loss for words. I hadn't actually thought this through well enough to have planned out what I was going to say to her when I got here. I'd just been in a blind rage all day. Thinking coherently was not something I could do right now.

She looked at me funny and her face softened slightly. "Are you alright? You seem I don't know strange. Did something happen? Was there an attack?" her eyes were wide with concern and I could already see her mentally preparing for battle.

"No nothing like that. There is no danger," I confessed although what I really felt like screaming at her was that she was going straight into the lion's den and bringing her child with her.

"Why aren't you dressed for dinner?" she asked giving me a once over. I was still in the same rumpled clothing I'd been wearing since the trip to the mall.

If I seemed bewildered it was because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Dinner?" I questioned dumbly.

"Yes, didn't Tasha tell you?" she rolled her eyes. "We're all going out to dinner. I thought she would have at least mentioned it."

"Uh no I've been er uh indisposed all day you know guardian business and all."

"I see," she mused not seeming to buy my lame excuse.

"Well dinner is in twenty minutes at Chez Laurent. You can't wear that and for God's sake take a shower," she said slamming the door in my face.

I stood there wondering what the hell had happened while I was at the gym. I thought she was meeting Mazur in his room.

I shook my head as I walked to the next house over and went inside.

"Oh Dimka there you are thank God! I tried calling you all afternoon," Tasha exclaimed. She was dressed similar to Rose, but her dress was royal blue instead of black.

"Your clothes are all laid out for you on the bed. Take a quick shower and we have to go," she commanded.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Well I decided to help you out by inviting everyone including Abe Mazur out for dinner tonight effectively ruining their plans to be alone. You can thank me later," she said winking as she practically shoved me up the stairs.

Half an hour later we were being seated at Chez Laurent. Tasha had thought ahead and rented out the back room they used for parties so we'd have some sort of privacy.

Lissa and Christian were already there strapping little Andree into his high chair. Lissa waved enthusiastically at us as we entered.

"Hey over here come sit down," she called.

I waved back and gave her a polite smile while scanning the room to see if Rose had arrived yet. She hadn't.

"I had them lend us a bartender for the night as well." It would be ridiculous to have the poor waitress running for drinks all night," Tasha explained. The bar was set up in the corner and there was a petit Moroi girl with curly blonde hair. I immediately recognized her from the Academy.

"Mia Rinaldi?" I questioned as I stood in front of the bar.

"Guardian Belikov," she greeted me with hostility.

"I see you're one of Rose's friends," I joked trying to lighten her up a little.

"I am," she replied curtly. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'll have absinthe," I told her. Normally I didn't drink, but this was going to be a long night and I needed something to calm my nerves.

She handed me my drink and went about her business effectively ignorning me. At least Rose had loyal friends, I thought.

"Planning on getting wasted are we?" came Adrian's annoying voice from behind me.

I turned around and glared at him. "What's it to you?" I growled.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't. Rose does not like that, not at all. I haven't had a good drink in seven years living with that woman," he said ordering himself a diet coke.

"Oh my dear friend Vodka how I've missed you," he crooned dramatically before sauntering away.

Dear Lord how was I going to make it through this evening? I thanked God for small favors though. Thanks to Tasha at least I wouldn't be carted off to prison for busting in on Rose and Abe's date and murdering him in cold blood, at least not tonight anyways.

Eddie came in followed by Rose whose arm was linked with Mazur's.I tried to keep my calm, but it wasn't easy. Behind him much to my surprise was Guardian Janine Hathway Rose's mother and Lexie's grandmother I supposed.

She was carrying Lexie who was again all dolled up in what looked like an expensive little pink dress with matching shoes, barrettes and even earings hung from her tiny lobes. Her hair was curled and fixed nice and neat as well. She truly did resemble an Arabian princess just like her mother. God how I wanted them to be my family. I'd never contemplated having children. It just didn't fit with the guardian lifestyle, but ever since I met Rose's little girl I wanted nothing more than to fill that role for her. I'd always loved Roza and with loving her came the downside that we could never have children together. I could never give her the family she deserved, but now that she already had one I wanted to be there right in the middle of it. I wanted to be her husband and Lexie's father. I wanted to be there for everything if she'd let me, unfortunately now I'd have to fight Abe Mazur for her affections. I tossed back my drink letting the alcohol burn my throat to distract me from my misery. It didn't last long.

As I watched Rose mingle with her friends I realized that if anyone would have a problem with Mazur it would be Janine Hathaway. She was a reasonable woman and a dedicated guardian. There was no way she was content with Rose and Lexie being so close to him. He was her opposite and everything we guardians despised. If I could get her on my side then maybe I could eject him from Rose's life.

"Guardian Hathway," I greeted her as she passed by.

"Guardian Belikov," she nodded at me in a friendly manner. I'd think she'd be angry with me after what I'd done to Rose, but she didn't seem to acknowledge it. I surmised from her attitude that she didn't know about it. She wasn't the type to keep quiet when someone wronged her daughter. I'd fully expected her to give me a black eye.

"Mr. Dimka," Lexie cried reaching out for me trying her hardest to wiggle out of Janine's arms.

"Well she sure seems to like you," she said handing her over to me without hesitation. "

Nope she didn't know or I'm sure Rose would have given her orders not to allow me contact with Lexie.

I gratefully pulled Lexie into my arms. She wrapped herself around me in a gigantic hug. I hugged her back noting that Rose was watching us out of the corner of her eye. I couldn't exactly read the look on her face. For a minute I thought she might cry, but then she turned away and continued talking to Lissa and Abe.

"So what are you planning on having for dinner Milaya," I asked her.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," she said and I laughed heartily. She was too cute.

"You sound just like your mommy," I told her.

"That's weird Mommy always tells me I sound just like my Daddy," she said frowning and scrunching up her little face in confusion.

"She does?" I asked. That was strange because although I saw a lot of Abe's looks in her, I didn't see too much of his personality. I only hoped I was wrong about the paternity.

"Then she goes upstairs to cry. Uncle Adrian says Daddy made her very sad and I shouldn't bring him up."

Well that was strange because right now Rose looked like she was having a great time living it up with Abe. She didn't look sad at all. Perhaps she was hiding her true feelings, but I could usually pick up on her emotions and she seemed genuine right now. Lexie's words made my heart ache. I hated that I'd hurt her so much and then to have someone else rip her heart out and leave her with a baby so soon after was not what I'd imagined when I left. I imagined her becoming a fierce warrior and guardian to her best friend. I imagined her moving on with someone else, but later in life and in a healthy way. We were all living in a hell of my own creation.

I continued holding onto Lexie during what I guessed was cocktail hour as she chattered away about her colorful room, her my little ponies, and the dolls she had tea parties with. She really was a happy and spirited child. I chanced a quick look at Roza. It looked like she was arguing with Ivashkov. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were talking about, but she did not look happy at first and then she suddenly broke down into a fit of giggles. Lissa joined them and Rose whispered something in Lissa's ear making her eyes go wide. She looked in my direction and then busted out laughing herself. I stood there wondering when I'd become the butt of their jokes.

RPOV

We'd just finished getting ready to go out to dinner when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Dimitri standing there. He mumbled a few things and seemed very confused. I would have been more annoyed with him except he was acting so out of character that I was beginning to get a little concerned. I was really angry with him, but I didn't wish for any harm to come to him, well at least not if I wasn't the one inflicting it.

Instead of having dinner in my father's suite Tasha had invited everyone out for a fancy meal. Either way was fine by me. My mother had been detained earlier on guardian business, but she would be joining us for dinner. Shortly after my father and I met she'd asked to be reassigned as his guardian and he was all too happy to whisk her away to all kinds of exotic places. I tried not to think about my parents going to Fiji to get it on. It was a frightening thought.

Much to my dismay Lexie had again weaseled her way into Dimitri's arms. The two were so cute together I nearly burst into tears. I didn't have the heart to tear her away from him. They were absolutely smitten with each other.

"Little Dhampir, can I talk to you for a minute?" Adrian asked pulling me aside.

"Sure."

"Well I have good news and I have bad news," he started.

"Bad news first please." It was always my policy to hear the good news last.

"Well maybe I should have said bad news and worse news," he corrected himself.

"Just get on with it." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Dimitri has figured out who the father is," he said.

"What!" I screeched grabbing his shirt pulling him towards me.

"Did you tell him?" Panic coursed through my veins.

"Wait wait wait, before you kill me just hear the rest." There was more? My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest.

"Well," I nearly shouted.

"He thinks it's Abe," he finished.

"What do you mean I thought you said he figured it out?" My heart rate began to slow and my breathing returned to normal.

"Yes, what I meant was he thinks he's figured it out," he modified his former statement.

"How does he figure? Who would mistake Abe for my boyfriend? He's my father for God's sake."

"Precicely, you look like Abe and Lexie looks like you. He just skipped the middle part. He saw them together today and noticed the family resemblance. I thought he was going to murder someone he was so irate."

"So he thinks I slept with my father? That's just sick!" I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Well he doesn't know that Abe is your father," Adrian reasoned.

Suddenly the thought of Dimitri freaking out because he thought I was my father's mistress was the most hysterical thing I'd ever heard.

"I knew he wouldn't drop the subject, but this takes the cake," I gasped grabbing onto Adrian for support. I nearly fell down I was laughing so hard.

"What's going on Rose?" Lissa asked. I couldn't help myself so I pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

She looked briefly over at Dimitri and then was unable to contain her laughter anymore. It seemed to be contagious and the three of us laughed it up like hyenas for a few minutes before Tasha gave us a strange look and called us to the table. She'd pre ordered champagne and shrimp cocktail for everyone while we looked over our menus.

Lexie was having a really hard time choosing where she wanted to sit. In the end she ended up between my mother and I because she couldn't decide so I decided for her. On one side it was Adrian on my right Lexie on my left then my mother then Abe on the other side it was Lissa across from Abe then Christian then Tasha and finally Dimitri was across from Adrian. Andree was at the head of the table next to Lissa. He was in quite a chipper mood this evening banging his little sippy cup happily on his high chair without a care in the world lucky little guy.

"Well I'd like to propose a toast," Abe said raising his champagne flute. To my lovely daughter and all of her family and friends," he said with a smile. "I love you Kiz."

Dimitri tensed at my father's words and Tasha put her hand over his to calm him down.

"I told you he's going to blow," Adrian whispered nervously. Dimitri got to his feet, the look on his face was murderous. He was about the lose it.

_Rose do something! _Lissa pleaded with me through the bond. She'd known as well as I that Dimitri had mistaken Abe's speech that was meant for me and thought he was talking about Lexie.

"Hey Comrade, let's take a walk," I said loudly looking him in the eye and giving him a meaningful look.

"I don't want to," he hissed. I walked around the table and grabbed his arm forcefully.

"You don't want to do this in front of the children," I reminded him.

He was seething, but agreed. We exited quickly and once we were outside he exploded.

"I can't even believe you let him touch you like that!" he yelled grabbing me roughly by the shoulders.

"He's shady and a criminal and you can't trust him Roza," he said in a pleading voice. I hated to hear him talk about my father that way.

"He isn't a criminal and he isn't shady and I trust him with our lives," I lashed back at him. "He's one of the best people I know and how dare you tell me who I can and cannot be with! You left. You have no say in my life whatsoever. You made your choice. Live with it!" I bit out retching myself out of his grasp.

"He's old enough to be your father Rose! What were you thinking?" I'd had more than enough of his bullshit for one night so I decided to just spit it out.

"HE IS MY FATHER YOU ASSHAT!" I cried clenching my fists. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course she looks like him because I look like him!" I was beyond pissed right now. I so did not want to be out here displaying our disfunctinal family issues to the entire royal court.

"As much as I'd love to stand out here and argue with you over whether or not I should allow my father a place in my life I just don't have it in me," I told him resignedly.

"You are the one who has no place in our lives Dimitri. Please just leave us alone."

He nodded and hung his head in defeat. "I'm sorry," was all he had to say for his behavior.

He didn't come back to dinner and being the caring person I was I made an excuse that he hadn't been feeling well and had gone home to bed. Lissa, Adrian and Tasha I knew didn't believe me, but it seemed to appease my parents.

I left my parents at guest housing and Adrian and I walked home slowly Adrian carrying a very sleepy Lexie.

"What happened out there Little Dhampir?" he asked.

"He basically called me out on Abe being the father and I told him he was my father."

"How'd he take it?"

"Not well really, but I don't really know. I told him he had no place in our lives and to just leave us alone."

"Is that really what you want?" he asked as we changed Lexie into her PJs and tucked her under the covers.

"I don't know what I want!" I cried pulling at my hair.

"You know one of these times he's going to take you seriously and then what are you going to do?"

"I know I know I'm a Bitch. Maybe I'll apologize tomorrow."

"Good."

"I said maybe. Will you sleep with me tonight?" I asked.  
He sighed. "I don't think we should keep doing that."

"Please I need you. I won't be able to fall asleep if I'm alone," I pleaded.

"Okay," he relented. I knew we couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't fair to him and I really loved him and wanted him to be happy and I knew that as long as I kept him here he would stay and that was me being selfish.

"You know if you'd find yourself a girlfriend then you could say no with a reason," I teased as we got ready for bed.

"Hey you try finding someone as beautiful and strong and wonderful as you are Little Dhampir," he said wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"I am fabulous," I said before flicking off the light and snuggling into his warm embrace.

"That you are my dear."  
"This is the last time I promise," I murmured.

"You say that every time," he laughed.

**So there you have it. You know Dimitri couldn't have caused a scene in front of Lexie. It just wouldn't be right. He has far too much Guardian training for that. I don't know how he's going to get himself out of this one though. Rose is pretty darn ticked. She told me she's thinking about having Lissa get him assigned as a guardian in Antarctica. To ensure that doesn't happen you must review! Next chapter Dimitri will find out some info about the real father….=) Don't forget to vote in my pole! **


	9. Chapter 13: Questions & Answers

**Chapter 13: Question & Answer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**So some questions will be answered here. Hope you enjoy=)**

DPOV

"HE IS MY FATHER!" she screeched at me.  
"Of course she looks like him. I look like him!"

I felt like she'd slapped me in the face. How stupid was I? I should have seen it all along. Of course Rose looked like Abe and Lexie looked like Rose. If she didn't hate me enough before she definitely did now.

"She said I had no place in their lives and I should just leave them alone." I finished explaining everything to Tasha.  
"Dimka this is all my fault. I should never have suggested that they were together. Do you want me to talk to Rose for you?"

"No I think we'd better leave her alone tonight or we'll both end up in the infirmary."

Sleep eluded me for the rest of the night. In the morning I wondered briefly if I should go down for breakfast. Tasha was looking for houses here at court so we wouldn't be imposing on Lissa and Christian much longer. I figured the best thing to do at least for the time being was to stay away from everyone. I dressed in my guardian uniform and went about my daily routine. I was going to go down and see Hans thing morning to see if he had any shifts available starting tonight. I needed to keep busy. Anything that would keep my mind off Rose and the debacle that was going on in my head.

If Abe wasn't the father and I was insanely gleeful that he wasn't then who was? I was back to square one. I couldn't figure out why I wanted to know so badly. Was it just because Rose had been with another man or was it more than that? If she ever forgave me and we were together would it really matter who the idiot of a sperm donor was? I sighed heavily. Yes it would matter to me. I would love her as my own, but I couldn't live without knowing who had broken my Roza's heart besides myself. I wanted to make him pay for it.

As for Abe being Rose's father I can't say that I was surprised. I mean I was, but I'd always wondered how fair skinned, all things Scottish, always in control Janine Hathaway's daughter turned out to be such a rebel. Her attitude had definitely come from Mazur as had her physical features. Now that I think about it they make a lot of the same facial expressions and both have the same short fuse. I didn't really know what to think about it though. Abe being Rose's father changed a lot. Sure he was the Zmey, but I had serious doubts that he would ever let any harm come to Rose or her daughter. It eased my worry slightly that according to Tasha Abe and Janine were together romantically. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he musn't be the terrible man I believe him to be because Janine wouldn't compromise her morals like that. I was absolutely sure of it.

I was about to leave my room and head down the back stairs when there was a knock on the door. I groaned. It was probably Tasha coming to see why I was avoiding breakfast.

"Come in," I said without a second thought.

I was instantly aware that it was Rose not Tasha that walked into the room. She was carrying a tray.

"Hey, I uh thought you might be hungry since you skipped dinner last night," she said setting the tray on the small table next to the window.

"Thanks," I told her. I was still too enamored by the fact that she was speaking to me to actually think of something to say.

"I'll have to admit that I didn't only come to see if you were hungry," she said taking a seat at the table and gesturing for me to sit as well. There were two plates both stacked with the works and two cups of steaming hot coffee.

I sat down and waited for her to continue. I didn't want to say anything because lately whenever I opened my mouth I stuck my foot right in it.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that last night," she apologized well it was as close to an apology as Rose could manage anyhow.

"It was my fault as are so many other things between us," I told her taking a sip of my coffee.

"I don't disagree with that, but it is only natural for you to be curious about Lexie and where she came from and such and even though I'm not ready to tell you who he is I can answer a few questions about him so you can stop wondering so much." That I did not expect, but I would take what I could get.

I was on the edge of my seat waiting for her to say something. I never thought in a million years she'd actually sit down and talk to me like this especially about Lexie.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. "Besides a name," she added picking at a piece of bacon nervously.

"Rose it's not just that I want to know who he is. I just want to know that he didn't take advantage of you or hurt you or force you to do something you didn't want to. It was right after I left and you wouldn't have been in such a state of mind if it weren't for me," I trailed off.

Her eyes widened. "Yes I was upset that you left, devastated would be an understatement, but I wouldn't and didn't allow anyone to take advantage of me. Lexie was conceived of my own free will. I mean I didn't plan on getting pregnant or anything, but I was with him because I wanted to be. He didn't force me."

"Did you love him?" I sucked in a deep breath preparing myself for her answer. A part of me would be wrecked at knowing she'd loved another so soon after my depart, but another part of me didn't want her to have been with someone she didn't love. Feelings can be such a burden sometimes.

She bit her lip and looked down at her half empty coffee mug.

"Yes," she whispered looking up straight into my eyes. A part of me died with that statement. I couldn't say anything I just nodded in response.

"Why did he leave? Did he know about her?" If he did I would kill him slowly and painfully for being a coward.

She hung her head. "No. He made the decision to end things with me before I found out. I didn't want him to be with me just for her. I don't even know if he would have stayed." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she spoke.

"Did he treat you badly? Did he…,"I stopped before I said it. I didn't know if I could say it out loud.

"Did he treat me like a blood whore?" she asked the question I could not. I nodded sadly.

"No, he was always a gentleman," she responded.

We ate in silence for a few minutes as I processed this information.

"If he came back into your life would you take him back?" I asked hoping she'd say no. Was it terrible of me to want to deny the girl her father though? I didn't know who he was, but I knew he was unworthy of her as I was unworthy as well. Moroi men usually didn't stick around for their Dhampir children. It was just a fact of life. Abe was an exception and Adrian would have been as well.

She paused a moment before speaking. "I honestly don't know."

I didn't know how to take her words. It was a good feeling that we were speaking openly and honestly with each other, but I couldn't help but think there was some reason she was keeping his identity from me.

"I know I've hurt you immensely, but Roza I can't erase the past, but I can promise that if you give me a chance I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy.

"Dimitri I appreciate the apology and one day I hope I can find it in me to forgive you for leaving, but it's so much more complicated than just saying you're sorry. I don't trust you. I can't trust that you won't leave us again and I can't put my daughter through that."

My heart broke further and further with each word.

"I understand," I choked out. "You are a wonderful mother and she is so lucky to have you. You don't know how much it kills me to know that I'll never be a part of your family."

"Rose whatever it is that you're keeping inside I can live with it. I just want a chance to prove to you that I've changed and I won't let you down, either of you." I knew I was taking my chances, but I had to do my best to try to win her heart so I got up and moved closer to her. I pulled her to her feet. She was taken by surprise and I feared she might kick me through the window for touching her, but I didn't care.

I pulled her flush against my body caressing her face in my hands.

"I will always love you Roza," I told her before gently bringing my lips down to hers. The instant they touched it was like a fire ignited between us. Not only did she not pull away, but she pulled me closer opening her mouth granting me the entrance I was seeking. She moaned sexily as our tongues moved in unison. My hands found purchase in her long locks as we stood there demonstrating the love that still existed between us. When we were both breathless we pulled apart panting.

"You still feel it Roza. I know you do," I told her placing my hands on her hips and boring my eyes into her own.

"I never claimed I didn't," she responded pulling swiftly out of my grasp running out of the room leaving me staring after her in awe. She had kissed me back and then all but admitted that she still loved me. I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. Even though I felt entirely bereft when she vacated the room, my heart soared because for once I'd taken a step forward instead of backwards.

**Wow that was intense. I know a lot of you are saying what a moron. She even slipped up and said you left us! Man he's dense lol, just remember it is supposed to be IMPOSSIBLE for 2 Dhampirs to procreate I hate all those other stories out there where he's so willing to believe it at first. Hope you enjoyed the kiss. Review and tell me if you think they should get back together or if she should continue to keep him at arms length. Do you think he'll blow when he finds out. Will Rose tell him or will someone else tell him first? **


	10. Chapter 14: Working Together

**Chapter 14: Working Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**DPOV**

I mulled over what she'd said to me for the rest of the morning. She'd sad she didn't trust me and that she was afraid that I'd leave them again. Did she say them? I scratched my head. She did. She must have been confused mixing me up with him. Damn him whoever he was for doing this to her. Her heart was so damaged I didn't know if I'd ever be able break through the walls she'd put up. I knew that part of it was my fault and it killed me to know that I was to blame for pretty much everything that had gone wrong in her life. If I hadn't left her she wouldn't have turned to him in a moment of weakness. I'd practically thrown her head first into his bed, but then again could I really call that beautiful little girl a mistake? I'd only known her a short time and I couldn't imagine life without her. No, she was definitely not a mistake, just unplanned perfection.

I eventually decided I needed to get out of here for a while. I cleared the breakfast tray and decided to stick to my original plan to see Hans.

"Guardian Belikov, it's good to see you. Your reputation preceeds you," he greeted me.

"I trust that you and Lady Ozera are enjoying your stay at court?"

"Yes, we are thank you. Actually Lady Ozera has made plans to stay her indefinitely and because my one on one services will not be necessary due to the wards I thought I would see about taking some shifts and pulling my weight around here."

"Excellent idea, we could always use another body around here to help pick up the slack."

"Great, I can start as soon as tonight," I told him eager for a distraction.

"Well actually I am not in charge of guardian assignments anymore. You'll have to speak with the head guardian," he responded.

"Okay can you point me in the right direction?" I asked.

"Sure, go home," he told me.

I looked at him puzzled. "You are staying with Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozera are you not?  
"For the time being."

"Good then you must run into Guardian Hathaway since she lives next door. She is in charge of all guardian assignments," he informed me much to my chagrin.

"Rose Hathaway?"

"Yes Hathaway Junior, your former student. Interesting to see them surpass us isn't it?"

My face fell. "Thank you," I responded as I headed back in the direction I came from. I was thrilled that Rose had done so well for herself, but I don't know how I would feel having her for a supervisor. I guess I'd have to take my chances now that the tables were turned.

As I passed the children's playground I heard a voice call out to me.

"Mr. Dimka come and play with us!" Lexie called out. I looked over to where she was playing in the sand waving her little hands in the air . Lissa was there pushing Andree on the baby swings along with Adrian and Abe who seemed chummy.

"Yes Belikov please join us," Abe called out waving me over.

I walked over to where they were and stood uncomfortable next to Abe.

"Mr. Mazur," I greeted him shaking his hand as a sign of peace. I nodded at Adrian.

"So good to see you again boy. How's the family back in Baia? I haven't been there in a while."

"They're doing well. My sister Viktoria graduated from the academy and is serving as a guardian for a Conta Lord." I replied.

"Good for her. I am always glad to see female Dhampirs choose the guardian lifestyle. Children can be a blessing," he said pointing to Lexie, but sometimes a higher calling is in order. I am so proud that my daughter has become one of the most well known guardians in the world, yet still has time to raise her daughter." The smile on his face and the warm tone in his voice when he spoke of Rose and Lexie was unremarkable.

"You care for them a lot," he stated as he regarded me closely.

"Yes I do." I decided it was better to be up front with him than to deny my feelings for Rose. They were blatently obvious anyhow.

"She's been hurt. She never would give me the bastard's name, but I urge you to be careful. She's very fragile and I wouldn't want to see her get hurt again." His voice held an even tone, but I was quite sure there was an underlying threat to his comment.

Adrian smirked and suddenly his words came back to me. "Rose won't be the only one you have to deal with," he'd said. I'm guessing now that he was referring to Abe hunting me down for sport if I hurt Rose. Great just one more thing stacked against me.

"Mr. Dimka, grandpa, come watch me on the swings," Lexie called dropping her sand bucket and shovel and grabbing one of each of our hands trying to pull us with her.

"Can you push me Mr. Dimka," she asked as she situated herself on one of the swings.

"I'd be happy to," I responded. I gave her a push and she pumped her little legs until she was going higher. Every once in a while I'd give her another gentle push and she'd squeal in delight. She sure had long legs for a child of her age. Rose wasn't that tall. She must have gotten them from her father. I mused as I continued to push her.

"This is so much fun," she called out. "I wish Mommy was here."

As if there was a genie on hand granting wishes Rose appeared in my peripheral vision.

"Hey," she said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not Roza," I told her. She sat down on the swing next to Lexie.

"I need a push," she said smirking at me.

I chuckled a little, but complied. The two of them continued to swing asking me to push them higher until Tasha, Christian and eventually Janine arrived and we all headed home for dinner.

While the rest were hovering in the kitchen and getting things ready I pulled Rose aside.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something," I told her nervously. She nodded.

"I want to pick up some shifts around the court while I'm here and I heard you were the one to talk to about it." I was slightly aware that she could say no just to make my life more difficult or she could place me with ward inspection which was usually for new guardians who'd just graduated or punishment for those who had not performed well in their duties.

"Sure, I have a few shifts available on Monday, Wednesday and Friday from seven to three in the booth at the front gates if you want."  
"That sounds perfect," I replied. I should have figured she'd be professional. She'd never indicated anything to the contrary.

When I showed up for my first shift on Monday I met up with Eddie at the front gates. We would be receiving guests and making sure all of their paperwork was in order. All in all it wasn't a bad place to be and the day passed rather quickly. When I showed up Wednesday I worked with Eddie again. He'd been slow to warm up to me at first, probably because he knew what I did to Rose, but by the end of the day Wednesday we were chatting like old friends. I'd found out so much more than I ever wanted to know about his relationship with Mia Rinaldi. It was quite interesting to get some perspective on a non-traditional relationship though. If Rose ever succumbed to my advances we would have one of those untraditional relationships even more so than Eddie and Mia's. Throw the fact that I'd be raising another man's child into the mix and that spelled out unconventional. Now if only I could earn her forgiveness.

Friday when I showed up I didn't see Eddie. I assumed he'd be here, but I hadn't thought to ask. I grabbed my morning coffee and headed into the booth we worked in. I was startled to see that my guarding partner was already here and most definitely female. She was bent over a box of paperwork sifting through it obviously searching for something in particular. She was very good looking at least from the back. I wasn't trying to check her out or anything, but female guardians were rare and she intrigued me. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head revealing two battle stars and more molnija than I could count. She must be a real badass.

"Is there something I can help you find?" I asked clearing my throat alerting her to my presence.  
"Nope, I think I've got it,"she said turning around.

"Roza?" Damn she had far more kills than I'd originally expected. I'd known she was decorated when I'd fought her in the gym, but I hadn't gotten a real good look until just now.

"Hmm?" she asked clutching the paper she'd been looking for between her teeth.

"Nothing I just didn't expect you here." To say the least I hadn't expected her to give me a shift where we'd be alone together for eight whole hours. It was a dream come true, for me anyways.

"Where else would I be? This is my shift," she replied like it was nothing.

"Yes, but I thought you were avoiding me?" She laughed at my comment.

"That was the original plan, but let's just say that the guy who was on the shift before you was a total pig and I was tired of dealing with his sexual comments and fending off his wandering hands." She rolled her eyes picking up a folder and putting the papers she'd just picked up inside.

"I see." When I found out who that Guardian was we were going to have some nice one on one time with in the gym with him as my punching bag.

"Fridays are usually pretty dead in the mornings. There are usually a lot of departures, but very few arrivals until after five." She tucked the pen she'd been writing with into her bun and damn did she look sexy even in her plain black guardian attire I could still imagine the way she'd looked beneath them the night we made love.

"Dimitri? Are you paying attention?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes, sorry it won't happen again," I apologized. I really needed to keep myself strictly professional while we were working together. If I let my mind wander like I just had it would be torturous to resist her in such an enclosed area. Her scent already permeated the air in the tiny cubicle.

I began to look forward to our Friday's together. It was warm outside, but there was a fan that provided enough ventilation so that it was actually cool where we were working. Sometimes the mornings were so dull that I'd catch myself fantasizing about our life together, us living together in a house just the three of us. Waking up next to her everyday, making pancakes for Lexie. I knew it was pointless because besides that one kiss we'd shared and her admission that she still felt for me there hadn't been any indications that she was any closer to forgiving me than she had been the day I arrived.

I sighed in frustration as I readied myself for work. It was again Friday and I thought I'd do something special for Rose today. I stopped by the bakery and picked up a few chocolate croissants and some mocha chillers. Rose loved those I'd seen her lusting after one the other day on television. I would have made her hot cocoa for old times sake, but it was too warm outside being that it was July.

"Hey," she greeted me not looking up from her pile of papers as I entered the booth.

"Do I smell chocolate?" she asked sniffing the air, her beautiful lips breaking into a smile.

"I know you're always running late in the morning and that cereal was today's choice for breakfast so I thought I'd get something better," I told her pulling the croissants out of the bag.

She eyed me cautiously. "You're really going to refuse chocolate croissants just because I'm the one who brought them? Rose how many times do I have to say it, sometimes a donut is just a donut! Besides I thought we were at least on good enough terms to eat pastries and drink coffee together," I stated hoping she hadn't changed her mind about being civil.

Her face softened a little. "No you're right, I'm just being stupid. I'm sorry, now hand over the chiller," she commanded with a smile.

"As you wish Head Guardian Hathaway," I teased.

"And don't you forget it," she added stuffing half the croissant in her mouth while groaning with pleasure. I had to bite my fist to keep from assaulting her with my lips. This was going to be so much more difficult than I'd originally thought.

Rose and I had been working together on Fridays for several weeks now. Things had been slightly awkward at the beginning, but after the day I brought the croissants she loosened up a bit. It was funny how she was the one who was always trying to loosen me up while I was her mentor and now that she was my boss I was trying to do the same.

It had even come to the point where we could laugh and joke around like friends making fun of some of the haughtier royals and their fancy entourages. She'd even gone as far as suggesting we go to the gym and spar a few times after work. She had learned so much in my absence that we were a frighteningly even match. Today as we headed to the gym I was rehearsing what I was going to say to her in my head. I loved seeing her at work, but other than that I hadn't really seen her unless I'd tag along purposely with Tasha over to Lissa and Christian's for dinner. They all knew I did it to see Rose and didn't seem to mind . Lissa said I was always welcome, but I really wanted to get her alone.

Tonight though, I was going to ask her over to my place. Tasha had found a house and despite her protests I'd decided that I would move into guardian housing. I had a nice one bedroom loft with a small kitchenette, a living area and a private bath. It was nothing to speak of, but it was home.

"Point," she called as she clocked me in the ribs. I was having trouble focusing because I was so nerved up about asking her to dinner.

After another few minutes of sparring she was able to pin me down.

"Well either you were going easy on me or you've lost your touch Comrade," she said still hovering over me. God I wanted to grab her and kiss her right here and now and her calling me Comrade really fueled my lust. We hadn't kissed since that day she'd brought me breakfast and we hadn't really spoken about it either although I felt things were improving between us. It showed in the fact that she'd begun using her old nickname for me again. As much as I'd hated it back then it rang beautifully in my ears as it rolled off her tongue just now.

A moment passed between us and indecision flashed through her eyes as she pulled herself off of me and helped me to my feet.

"Uh Rose, I was uh wondering if you were you know busy tonight?" I asked stumbling over my words.

"I don't think so why?" she asked.

"I just thought maybe you could uh come over and I could make you dinner," I blurted out quickly. She looked a little apprehensive for a minute and I knew she was going to say it was too soon. I should have waited or thought up something different.

"Oh uh I guess that would be okay," she said. "I'll just have to see if Lissa wouldn't mind feeding Lexie dinner and putting her to bed. Adrian is having dinner with his parents tonight." Agitation shot through me as she mentioned Ivashkov playing daddy to her daughter. Wait did she just say yes? I did an internal happy dance.

"How is seven?" she asked.

"Great," I responded.  
"Okay see you then," she said.

My heart was racing. She said yes. Rose was coming to my place for dinner. We'd be alone no friends, no family no kids, just the two of us. Suddenly my palms got all sweaty and I began to feel sick.

What do I make for dinner? What should I wear? Was she closer to forgiving me? I need to clean up the place. I hurried home to get things ready.

**So any ideas for their date? Why is he freaking out like a little girl? LOL! Do you think it's too soon? Should they kiss? Should she forgive him? Some think she should tell him before they reunite, some don't….lots to ponder. **

**Review and you might get a PG lemon in the next chapter=)**


	11. Chapter 15: Date Night

**Chapter 15: Date Night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

What the hell had I just agreed to? Sure Dimitri and I had been getting along pretty well lately. We'd been working together and even sparring together just like old times, but he'd just asked me out on a date. At least I think it was a date. He'd asked me to dinner at his apartment where we'd be alone.

Holy crap! I needed to talk to Lissa and now. I was so not ready for this.

"Liss!" I called out barging into her house without knocking.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" she asked. She was sitting at the table addressing invitations for a charity event she was helping host next month.

"I think I just agreed to go on a date with Dimitri," I told her my face paling at the thought.

"Oh my God!" she squealed excitedly. "That's great! Where is he taking you? What should you wear? Are you going to you know get together tonight?" She winked at me suggestively.

"Woah! Slow down. He invited me to dinner at his place and I don't know what I should wear and no I'm not going to sleep with him tonight."

"Why not?" she asked. "You know you want to. Everyone knows you want to. The sexual tension between the two of you is entirely overwhelming," she groaned. "Besides it's been a long time for you. Aren't you like dying?"

I flushed with embarrassment. "Liss, we have been getting along and all, but I still don't know if I can trust him. I want to so badly, but I'm scared to let him in. What if he leaves when he finds out about Lexie? I can't go through that again and why are you keeping track of my sex life?"

"Rose stop. You're being ridiculous. I see how he is with her. He wants to be a part of your family right now and he doesn't even know she's his. When he finds out yea he might be a little mad that you didn't tell him, but there's no way he's going to walk away. He's so totally in love with the two of you. He'll be over the moon when he finds out," she said seriously.

"UGH! This is just so frustrating. Why can't my life ever be easy?" I moaned laying my head on the table.

"What do you mean? You love him, he loves you, he loves Lexie and he's staying here at court. How could it be easier than that?" she asked. Sometimes Lissa was so damn oblivious to the fact that not everyone lived the kind of charmed life she did.

"I can't let myself fall for him again before I tell him. If he leaves again it would devastate me too much."

"Rose it's far too late to try and not fall for him again. You're aura is so bright red when he's around that even I can see it and I suck at auras. It's no wonder Adrian's been in such a funk lately. He's probably being blinded by the two of you." I hated to say it but she did have a point, but I didn't want to start something with him based on a lie. It wasn't right. Then I thought of something even worse. We couldn't have sex even if I wanted to.

" It's not like we can just get together like that anyways. How would I explain why he had to wear protection? It would be like, hey Dimitri we can have sex, but you need to wear a condom. He'll think I have an STD or something," I groaned.

"Oh I didn't think of that," she said.

"You could go on the pill."

"Yes but that would take a month."

"Rose, you really just need to tell him."

"I know. I know. Let's just not get ahead of ourselves. I will go to dinner to see if there's even the remote chance that I can see myself forgiving him and then we'll go from there."

"Good now let's go find you something to wear." She got up, grabbed the baby monitor and started over to my place. Adrian had dropped Lexie at daycare before going to work so the place would be empty for a while longer.

I watched from my desk chair as Lissa ransacked my entire closet.

"Too warm, too big, too orange, too old, I can't believe you still have this." Her comments went on and on as she kept tossing things into the reject pile. Soon pretty much everything I owned was on the floor.

"Too guardian, too librarian, too living in the eighties."

"Hey I love that shirt," I cried snatching it out of the reject pile.

"You're so not wearing that on your date," she said.

"Oh this is just perfect," she announced holding up a salmon colored cotton dress. It had thick straps and came to about my knees it was layered sort of like a roaring twenties flapper dress without the fringe.

"I totally forgot I had that." I marveled at her ability to put together an outfit as she grabbed silver strappy sandals, a matching purse and a white pashmina scarf Abe had sent me last year.

"You look amazing," she cried as she put the finishing touches on my hair. She'd curled it and pinned back the front with a butterfly clip. The whole ensemble made me look young and innocent. I snorted as I appraised my reflection in the mirror. I was far from innocent.

"So since Adrian is going to be out tonight at dinner with his parents I'll feed Lexie and make sure she gets to bed,"

"Are you sure? Maybe you're too busy and I'll have to stay home," I told her feeling the strong urge to chicken out and hide in my room all night with a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"I don't think so my dear," she said shoving me playfully.

"I had Christian pick Lexie up for day care and he and Tasha took them to the park," she said glancing at a text on her phone.

"Isn't this outfit kind of sending the wrong message?" I asked feeling a little unsure of myself.

"Totally, he's going to flip when he sees you," she grinned widely baring her fangs.

"This was so not going to end well for one of us."

DPOV

It was a few minutes to seven and I'd spent the last two hours in a massive state of panic. I'd run to the grocery store, came home cleaned the place up, showered, changed into something decent and the realized I still had to actually make dinner. This was such a bad idea. I didn't even know if she liked Italian food. I had prepared Chicken Tetrazzini. It was one of my mother's specialties and pretty easy to make. What if Rose didn't eat chicken or what if she didn't like mushrooms? My mind raced as I set the table with two unmatching plates and silverware that looked like it was from the dark ages. I cursed myself for not having thought this through. Her house was pristine. She'd lived for the last seven years with royal Moroi for god's sake. How could I ever compete with that?

They had the best of everything and here I was with a card table in the middle of my livingroom/bedroom covered in a dingy old table cloth I'd borrowed from Eddie. I sighed as I lit the candle in the middle of the table. Even though she lived in luxury and had royal friends and a rich father she was still raised like me. We'd taken a vow of poverty when we'd gotten our promise marks. She wasn't materialistic. She would never look down on me like that or at least I hoped she wouldn't. In truth I had nothing to offer her and Lexie and that scared the hell out of me. I didn't have much money, I worked a lot and I'd never be able to provide them with the accommodations they were accustomed to. My head began to swim at the thought. There was no real reason for her to want to be with me.

I tried relaxing a little, but couldn't help sweating like a pig. I looked at the clock. It was five after seven. What if she didn't come? How stupid was I to think that she would? I felt like an imbecile sitting here in my good jeans and the only button down shirt I owned when a soft knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Comrade," she said as I opened the door revealing the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on.

"You look beautiful," I complimented her taking her hand in mine and placing a soft kiss on it before ushering her inside.

"Thanks," she said biting her lip nervously while discarding her scarf hanging it on the hook by the door. I was glad I wasn't the only one who was on edge.

"Nice place," she commented giving it the once over. I frowned.  
"It's not much, but it works," I told her.

"Something smells good. I didn't know you could cook," she said with a smirk dropping her purse on the counter as she perched herself on the edge of the small sofa.

"My mother taught me a bit growing up and I liked to pull my weight while I lived with Tasha," I told her taking a seat beside her. We sat in agonizing silence for a few moments.

"Wow this isn't awkward at all," she commented sarcastically.

I shook my head. "This isn't what I imagined when I asked you here tonight."

"What did you imagine?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"I don't know. Things used to be so easy between us. We could talk and we understood each other. I guess I want it to be like it was," I responded.

"I don't think that's going to happen, but we don't have to be like this either," she said. "We're trying to be something we're not."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well for one we're both dressed for some sort of fancy date. That's just not who we are."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," I told her unbuttoning the top of my shirt. It had been bothering me for the past half hour.

"Hmmm let's see what we can do about that." She walked over to the closet and started rifling through my sparse wardrobe grabbing two t-shirts.

"Here go put this on," she said throwing one of them at me. It was one of my guardian uniform shirts. She pulled a plain black t-shirt over her head as well effectively swamping the dress she was wearing. If it were possible she looked even sexier in my t-shirt than she had in the dress. I couldn't help but gaze at her as she kicked off her high heels.

"That's better," she said blowing out the candle in the middle of the table.

"This is more like how we started out. No frills no fuss."

The chime on the oven went off and I removed the hot dish setting it on the table. She didn't wait for me to scoop it onto a plate before sticking her fork in the casserole dish and putting a spoonful into her mouth.

"Ugh this is so good," she mumbled with her mouth full of food. In an instant it felt like old times. We sat there both eating straight from the dish until it was practically gone.

"Glad to see you've gotten your appetite back," I teased her.

"Me too, do you know how many good pancakes I wasted?" she said with a laugh.

While I cleaned up she rummaged around in the fridge for a bottle of wine. I'd meant to open one before dinner, but all my plans were shot to hell now so I just decided to go with whatever she wanted to do.

"I didn't know what kind you liked," I apologized. She wasn't old enough to drink the last time I'd been with her.

"I'm not too picky," she said grabbing the bottle opener and pouring us both a glass of Riesling.

"I went with something sweet since I know how much you enjoy your sugar," I told her taking a small sip. It was actually pretty good.

We talked a little bit about my life while I was guarding Tasha, some about my family whom I hadn't seen in a while and she told me about meeting her father at graduation and how he and her mother had rekindled their romance and she was now his guardian. She made a gagging noise as she mentioned their trip to Rome.

"How did your parents react when they found out about Lexie?" I asked hoping it wouldn't upset her too much.

"Well Abe was pretty supportive, but my mother blew a gasket pretty much telling me I'd ruined my chances at being Lissa's guardian saying things like how could I throw my life away like that you know the usual my daughter got knocked up at seventeen kind of thing," she said.

I winced. "So Abe was the calm one huh? That's a little hard to believe."

"Well he wasn't happy about it, but I think he realized what a sorry state I was in and that it wouldn't do any good to yell about it. I was already in the worst possible state of mind. I think he was afraid I'd snap," she explained. "He was really good to me through everything and eventually Janine came around." I was glad to hear that she'd had so much love and support even though she'd been left to handle things on her own first by me and then by the scum who'd gotten her pregnant.

"Both of them were about ready to kill Adrian though," she laughed.

I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"They thought he was the father," she explained.

"Oh, yea I guess that makes sense. So did you ever tell them who it was?" I knew I was treading in some dangerous territory right now, but I really wanted to know.

"Nope." She didn't comment further as she punched down the rest of the wine that was in her glass. I could tell that it was time to change the subject.

"So Lexie goes to St. Vladimir's huh? Has she had any run ins with Guardian Alto or the headmistress yet?"

She burst out laughing. "No not yet, but she did punch a little Moroi boy once."

"Sounds like she's your daughter. Is it hard for you when she's away?"

She sighed. "Yes and no. It's hard being away from her, but it's a lot easier for me to focus on my job knowing she is safe in the care of people I trust. I don't want to just abandon her the way my mother did to me so once a month we all pack up and head to the Academy for a long weekend. I also make sure she comes home for all the vacations and holidays. I don't want her spending Thanksgiving eating cold turkey sandwiches in the dining hall alone like I did." It saddened me to think of her spending her childhood alone at the Academy especially on holidays. I guess I never realized how good I had it going home to my mother and sisters for summers and such.

"You really do amaze me Roza. Most people would have given up long ago with the trials you've been given, but you are so strong and determined and that is what I love most about you. You never give up and you love with your whole heart." She was sitting on the counter top and I moved closer to her until I was standing between her legs.

"I had a lot of support," she murmured licking her lips. I reached out and grabbed her shoulders as I brought my lips down to capture hers. I groaned as she fisted her hands in my hair tugging the hair tie out so it fell freely to my shoulders.

"Comrade," she moaned as I moved my lips from hers down to her neck sucking gently on her pulse point. This seemed to fuel her desire as she wrapped her legs around me.

I pulled her closer to me moving my lips back to hers deepening the kiss as I lifted her off the counter. I walked backwards with her in my arms never breaking the kiss until my legs hit the bed. I sat down placing her on top so she was straddling me. The passion that flowed through us right now was overwhelming. We continued like this and I pulled the t-shirt she'd slipped on over her dress over her head. I rolled her over so I was on top and she moaned as her hands explored my chest under my shirt. She latched her hands onto it pulling it up over my head and a few seconds later her dress was a puddle on the floor as well as my jeans leaving us clad only in our undergarments.

My hands caressed her beautiful nearly bare body. It felt so right feeling her underneath me. My heart was beating like a conga drum. After seven long years of fantasizing about this very moment it was finally here. She was finally mine and I wasn't going to let her go this time.

"I love you so much Roza," I whispered as I ran my fingers just under the top of her panties.

"I love you too Comrade." Her voice was thick with emotion as she said the words I'd been longing to hear since the day I made the worst mistake of my life.

I ached to be one with her and excitement rippled through me as my mind flashed back to our one and only night together in the cabin. She'd been untouched then and I'd been overjoyed that she'd chosen me to be the one she gave herself to. Things were different now, obviously she'd been with someone else and given birth to his child. I tried not to think about that.

"Do you remember the last time we were together?" I asked trailing kisses from here navel up to the bottom of her heaving chest.

Without warning she tensed beneath me and before I knew what was happening I found myself on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri, it's just this is moving way to fast and I just I don't I'm not ready for this," she cried frantically scrambling to put her dress back on. My head was spinning. I'd never intended to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. As much as I wanted her right now, I understood completely and I was happy to wait as long as she needed. I got to my feet and pulled my jeans back on.

"I have to go," she said grabbing her purse and her shoes. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm so stupid." She slapped her forehead.

"Roza, wait." I grabbed her arm gently and forced her to face me. Tears were sliding down her flushed cheeks.

"Please don't run away. I would never ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I just want to be close to you. We can wait as long as you need. I want to be with you no matter what," I told her trying to get her to understand that I wasn't going anywhere.

She sniffed. "It's just that I haven't been with a man that way since the night Lexie was conceived," she confessed.

I drew her closer to me so her tear stained cheeks rested on my still bare chest.

"I haven't been with anyone since that night in the cabin," I told her. She pulled back gaping at me in awe.

"You haven't?"

I shook my head. "I could never be with another that way when my heart has always belonged to you."

"There's just so much you don't know," she whispered. "You might not want me when you find out. I'm not who you think I am."

"Roza I've already told you whatever it is that you're keeping from me I can handle. I want you, I need you and I'm not giving up on you." Nothing could be further than the truth. It didn't matter what she'd done. I couldn't stay away from her anymore.

RPOV

I was floating on air as he swept me off the kitchen counter. The feeling of his lips upon mine and his hands on my body was divine. I'd never felt more at home than when I was in his arms. His eyes were hooded with lust and love as his hands roamed the length of my body.

"I love you Roza." Something in the back of my mind was warning me to stop this behavior right now, but the other part was screaming at me that this is what I wanted so go for it. I found myself giving in to the second voice.

"I love you too Comrade." The intensity of his kiss ignited a passion inside me I'd only felt once before.

"Do you remember the last time we were together?" he whispered.

Did I ever? That was the best night of my life and the reason I had Lexie. Warning bells went off in my head. Here I was practically making the same mistake right now. I wanted to be with him more than anything but I still didn't know if I could trust him, there was the problem of us not having protection and the fact that he didn't know that I'd given birth to his child. We couldn't be together like this not with everything hanging over our heads like this.

He looked completely flummoxed as I pushed him off of me onto the floor.

I needed to get out of here before he became suspicious. I'd given him every reason to think I wanted to make love with him tonight and now I was changing the game. That was not the best way to tell a man you loved him. I didn't even know if I should have allowed myself to say those words, but I guess it was too late now. Truth is I don't even think I could have stopped myself from saying it if I wanted to.

When he grabbed my arm asking me to stay and I looked into his beautiful eyes, the eyes he shared with our daughter, I realized just how much I wasn't going to be able to give him up now that I had him back in my life.

He was so sweet insisting he wasn't going to pressure me and we could wait as long as I needed. What really got to me is when he admitted he hadn't been with anyone since me. That made me fall so much more in love with him, but at the same time now I feared telling him he was Lexie's father even more. I had everything to lose this time and I didn't know if I'd ever be ready to risk losing him again. He knew I was hiding something and he said he could handle it. I hoped beyond all hopes that he would still feel that way when I told him I'd been lying to him.

He put his shirt back on and walked over to the freezer. "I know it's cheesy but I thought we could make ice cream sundaes for dessert," he said with a grin. I knew he was trying to change it up a little so I would stop freaking out. I loved how he knew just what to do to calm my nerves.

"Do you want chocolate syrup?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I thought as much," he smiled as he drizzled an enormous amount of chocolate syrup onto my ice cream.

He grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the colossal bowl he'd made complete with whipped cream nuts and a maraschino cherry. He held it out for me and just as I brought my lips to the spoon he shoved it forward effectively covering my nose in whipped cream.

"You're going to get it for that Comrade," I cried grabbing the can and aiming it directly at his head. He laughed heartily.

"Truce Truce," he cried aiming the bottle of chocolate syrup at me. I relented and he bent forward like he was going to kiss me, but instead licked the whipped cream off my nose.

"I had a really good time tonight," I told him as we reached the front door to my townhouse.

"I meant what I said Roza. I love you and nothing will ever change that," he said pressing his lips to mine my heart skipping a beat as it did every time our lips met.

"Goodnight Roza."

"Goodnight."

It was after Moroi midnight when I opened the door to find the Moroi inquisition waiting for me.

"Tell us absolutely everything," Lissa cried jumping out of her seat. Adrian and Christian were not quite as excitable, but looked at me for details nonetheless.

"You guys are worse than Gossip Girl," I groaned.

**So what did you think? Don't worry he's going to find out soon. Do you think Rose will be the one to spill or will someone else get to him first? **


	12. Chapter 16: Brown Eyed Girl

**Chapter 16: Brown Eyed Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

I had a whole week to avoid Dimitri after our date and I'd been doing just that. In fact I'd pretty much vanished off the face of the earth as far as he was concerned. Adrian asked the Queen for use of one of the unused wings in the palace and he, Lexie and I had been camping out there for the past few nights. It wasn't that I hadn't enjoyed our time together or that I didn't want to see him again, it was that I wanted to see him all the time, everyday. I wanted nothing more than to forgive him, forget the pain and start over, but that was not going to happen with the loaded gun I was carrying around. Things were moving far too quickly and I could see my judgment being clouded by how much I was still in love with him. I knew he needed to know about Lexie, but could I really play happy family with him after everything I'd been through? Truth was as much as I wanted it was it the right thing to do? As usual I was overanalyzing things.

"You know you wouldn't have to hide from him if you told him the truth," Adrian said as he read his magazine under the fake sun. We were sitting on lounge chairs by the indoor pool that Tatiana had put in so she could catch fake rays while she sipped on fruity drinks. Since she was out of town Adrian had taken the liberty of lifting the key from her dresser drawer. Having access to the Queen's private chambers was definitely a plus.

"How do you just tell someone something like that? I can't just be like all hey Dimitri guess what you know seven years ago when we had sex that one time you knocked me up even though we're both Dhampirs so we cool?" Adrian gave me a withering look.

"I suggest you try to say it more tactfully that that leaving out the words knocked up and all," he said dryly.

"Come on I'm serious. If you were him how would you want me to tell you?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" I nodded.

"I'd want you to turn back time and have told me when you found out you were pregnant."

I gulped. "That's what I thought," I said sadly.

"Little Dhampir, I know it hasn't been easy on you and back then you were in a lot of pain and we all supported your decision, but now you have no excuse. The man is here, proving his love for you and Lexie everyday. Do you know that since we've been holed up here he's been to the house three times looking for you? He has also texted me twice seeing if I know where you are?"

"Did you tell him?"

"No I ignored his messages, but if he sends another one I might cave," he admitted. "I feel sorry for the man."

It didn't surprise me at all that he was looking for us. I hadn't told anyone where we were going. I'd just covered my shifts and made sure Lissa knew we were safe, grabbed Lexie and we took off. I mean really we hadn't gone anywhere. We were still at the royal court. We just weren't out in the open. I hadn't told Lissa where we were going, just that we were going. She said she understood that I needed time alone to think things over. I thought Lexie would put up a fight, but as soon as Adrian had mentioned the pool she jumped at the chance to go on vacation as I was calling it. In reality it was just me being a coward. I looked over at where Lexie was having a ball splashing around in the pool in her little water wings and her innertube and sighed.

"Mommy we should invite Mr. Dimka to play in the pool with us," she called out as she clung to the side of the pool looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. There was no point in denying it she loved him.

"This is a family vacation baby. Maybe next time," I told her. She pouted, but stopped when Adrian cannon balled into the pool causing a huge wave to sweep her away from the edge. I watched as he spun her around in circles. She was giggling like a hyena, but I knew something was missing, or someone. I thought.

I turned my phone on and just as I expected there were several missed calls, voicemails and even a few texts. With the exception of one from Lissa they were all from Dimitri.

**Saturday 10:21 pm Roza, I really enjoyed spending time with you last night. When can I see you again. ~D**

**Monday 1:07 am Rose I haven't heard from you in a few days is everything alright? You weren't at your post today. ~D**

**Tuesday 7:49 pm Rose, Dimitri has been to the house asking for you. He seemed upset that you didn't tell him you were leaving. Call me. ~L**

**Tuesday 8:30 pm Roza, are you avoiding me? Did I do something? ~D**

**Wednesday 5:23 am I miss you. ~D**

I put the phone down and leaned my head back against the deck chair. What I was doing to him wasn't fair, but I didn't know how to face him. Today was Thursday and tomorrow I'd have to go back to work and see him all day for eight hours. I thought about being a chicken again and asking Eddie to cover my shift, but I needed to face him at some points. At least at work there'd be paperwork to keep us occupied. Right like either of us was going to be focusing on the paperwork.

DPOV

It was Thursday night and instead of sleeping like I should be I was ready to pull out my hair. Last Friday had been the best I'd spent since I'd left and I thought Rose had felt the same, but after two days of not being able to get a hold of her I went knocking on the Princess's door.

"Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here?" she asked glancing around nervously. She was holding Andree in her arms.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I haven't been able to reach Rose at all these past few days and I was wondering if you knew what was going on with her? I already tried her door but no one answered." I knew I sounded desperate, but in truth I was. I'd finally started getting her to open up to me and then all the sudden she isn't answering my calls. I was beyond confused.

Lissa shifted herself uncomfortably in the doorway. "Adrian took Rose and Lexie on a little family vacation," she said not looking me in the eye. "I take it she didn't mention it?" she added.

I sighed in frustration. "Not a word, but thank you for telling me," I said politely.

"Dimitri," she called out as I turned to leave.

"Give her time. She'll come around."

"Thanks," I told her and continued on my way. I didn't really know where I was going until I ended up at Tasha's door.

"Dimka, it's so good to see you. I was hoping you'd come and visit soon." She greeted me warmly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked noticing my less than cheery demeanor.

"Something, everything," I told her whining like a little girl.

"Rose?" she asked knowing that the only person that could affect me this way was her.

"I thought you guys had a really good time on your date the other night. Christian said he thought it went well from the way she talked afterward.

"I thought so too, but if that was the case then why did she disappear off the face of the earth with Ivashkov on what the Princess is calling a family vacation," I said using air quotes for the words family vacation. He wasn't their family. Sadly neither was I.

"Maybe they had it planned and she forgot to tell you," Tasha suggested trying to see the best in a situation.

"That's why she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts for the past two days."

"Ouch," she commented.

"Give her some time Dimka. She's probably just scared. You don't have the best track record for being reliable and she's got a daughter to consider this time."

As much as I hated to admit it she was right and I needed to chill out.

Now as I lay in bed it had been nearly a week and she still hadn't answered my calls or texts and she was still MIA. As I readied myself for work the next day I could only wonder if she'd be there when I arrived. She has gotten someone to cover all her other shifts for the week.

When I got to the booth it was empty. Either I was working alone or the person who she'd gotten to cover was late. Didn't really matter anyway the only person I wanted to walk through that door was Rose and I doubted that was going to happen.

A few minutes later I was staring aimlessly out the window when the door opened. I heard it close but didn't turn around. I wasn't really interested to see who I'd be spending the next eight hours with. I was slightly curious when whoever it was when they didn't enter any further into the booth. Her scent hit me before her voice.

"Hey Comrade," she said. Her voice was tentative and soft like she was afraid of my reaction. I knew if I reacted poorly it would make things worse so I put on my guardian mask and turned around slowly. She was standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee shuffling nervously from one foot to the other.

I gave her a small smile. "Roza."

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but closed it again.

"Coffee," she finally uttered shoving a cup into my hand.

"Thanks."

"Okay I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I did," she blurted out.

I didn't say anything. I just let her ramble.

"I was just freaked out. I have so much to lose and I don't want to end up with a broken heart again."

"I know Roza. I have to earn your trust back and that isn't something that happens overnight, but please don't run away from me. If we're going to work on things then we need to be honest with each other." I sought out her eyes, but she refused to meet them looking at the floor instead.

"I just can't do that right now," she whispered.

"I know you're not ready to tell me everything and that's okay. Whenever you are just know that everything will be fine," I told her forcing her to look at me.

"I love you. Do you understand that?" I asked.

"Yes, but you really shouldn't," she said.

"Stop beating yourself up Roza. Let's just work on us and the rest will come in time," I told her.

"Can you do that?"

She nodded. I took that as the okay to pull her into my arms she didn't resist as I kissed her softly on the lips.

Things went on like normal or whatever passed for normal for the next few days. Rose had asked me to take on two extra shifts one on Thursday afternoons patrolling the perimeter near the day care center and one on Tuesday nights patrolling in front of the Royal Palace. It wasn't a bad gig if you asked me, plus I was looking to pull a few extra shifts. I didn't get paid hourly or anything, but with each shift I took I was able to get free groceries and a haircut and some new clothes which I was in desperate need of. Tasha gave me a fair stipend, but I was saving most of that money for what I hoped would be a future with Rose and Lexie and I was still sending some to my mother and sisters in Baia.

I was on my usual Thursday shift and I'd just finished doing a sweep of the area when I saw a small child running out of the child care facility unattended. She had amazing speed as she ran. I decided to follow her since no one seemed to notice she'd escaped.

As I caught up to her I realized it was Lexie. She had plopped down in the grass under a large tree. She was clutching a piece of paper in her hands and her chest was heaving as she sobbed. I approached her with caution. She was obviously distraught and I didn't want to startle her.

"Hey Lexie why are you crying?" I asked sitting down on the grass next to her so she wouldn't feel intimidated. She looked up at me her beautiful eyes red with tears, her cheeks flushed and her bottom lip quivering.

"Come here Milaya," I told her pulling her into my lap. She sniffled as she put her little arms around my neck still clutching the piece of paper tightly in her fist. She snuggled her face into my neck just the way I'd seen her to do Ivashkov.

"What's the matter?" I asked hoping she'd tell me what had caused her enough distress to run out of the day care center.

"Mrs. Zeklos called my Mommy a liar," she cried. I could feel her getting worked up again.

"Why would she do that?" I asked. In truth it wasn't hard to believe that a Zeklos would call Rose a liar. I knew for a fact the day care teacher was married to none other than Jesse Zeklos.

She pulled away from me and unfolded the rumpled piece of paper that was in her hands. It looked like a drawing of some sort.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"It's a picture I drew of my family," she said smiling at me through her tears. She was truly the most adorable child on the planet.

"Who are all those people?" I asked wanting her to explain. There sure were a lot of people in the picture.

"This is me." She pointed to a small stick figure with a pink dress and curly brown hair. "And this is Mommy and Uncle Adrian," she explained pointing to the two figures on either side of herself in the picture. Each was holding her hand.

"This is Auntie Lissa and Uncle Chrissie with baby Andree," she said pointing to where two taller figures were standing with a baby carriage. I laughed at the flames that were coming out of Christian's hands and the extreme yellow color of Lissa's hair.

"This is Grandpa Abe and Grandma Janine." She pointed at two figures on the other side of the picture. Abe was unmistakable as she'd drawn on his flashy scarf and sunglasses. I bit back a laugh.

She stopped talking then and the tears started to flow again.

"What is it Milaya?" I asked caressing her cheek softly.

"Who is that big tall man in black next to your Mommy?" I asked.

"That's my Daddy," she said softly. I raised my eyebrow at her. Did she know who he was?

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked.

"That's why my teacher called Mommy a liar," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Why would she say that about your Daddy?"

"Well when I was explaining my family to the class I said that I wanted to be just like my Daddy when I grew up," she said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. I was trying hard not to probe her for too much information, but it was hard because I was dying to know. I felt guilty because I really wanted Rose to tell me.

"Mrs. Zeklos asked what my Daddy did and I said he was a really tough guardian and I wanted to be just like him," she said beaming with pride. Her words puzzled me a little. Her father couldn't be a Guardian, but I didn't think she knew that. Maybe she had made it up because she didn't know who he was. Poor kid.

"Why did you tell them your Daddy was a guardian Milaya?"

"Because that's what my Mommy told me when I asked her if we could go see him. She said he was a really great guardian and he was busy with his charge," she said looking me in the eyes.

Why would Rose tell her that? She and I both knew that couldn't be true. Two dhampirs could not reproduce. Why had Rose lied to her? Or did she? As I looked into her eyes my heart skipped a beat. The features that I couldn't place, the date she was conceived, everything Rose had told me about him all began to make perfect sense in my mind. Ivashkov's words came back to me. "Let it go," he had said.

I could feel tears threatening to spill forth as I looked into the beautiful brown eyes of my own daughter. Those eyes, they were mine. her hair color, her smile, the pineapple donuts, the connection I felt when I was with her.

"Oh Roza, what have I done?"

**I'm willing to bet your jaw is on the floor right now! At least that was the idea. Who'd have guessed his own daughter would be the one to tell him? Certainly not me! Let me know what you think and how you think he's going to react. Will he confront Rose? **


	13. Chapter 17: Guilt Trip

**Chapter 17: Guilt Trip**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**APOV**

It was eleven am when I got the call from the day care center telling me one of my worst fears come true. Lexie was missing. They said there had been some sort of argument between her and the teacher, a Zeklos of course and she'd disappeared. The thing that irked me the most is that they waited so long to call. They hadn't noticed she'd been missing for nearly a half an hour. I'll bet any money had it been a Moroi child that had gone missing it would have taken less than a minute.

I grabbed my keys and dialed Rose's number as I ran out of the house. Damn it went straight to her voicemail. I hung up. This was so not something you told someone in a voicemail. I'd scoured the courtyards, went to the park and stopped in all of the places that sold candy or ice cream and no one had seen her. The panic was rising in my chest as I headed back towards the child care center. These people were morons. They shouldn't be left alone with children. I was going to give them a piece of mind and let them know that if any harm had come to that sweet little girl that I would hold them personally responsible and I'd have the Queen to back me up.

As I neared the facility something caught my eye. Belikov was sitting on the ground under a tree. He looked like he was hugging someone. As I got closer relief swept through me as I realized he was cradling Lexie in his arms.

My heightened eyesight and hearing came in handy as I stood several yards away listening to them. Most of what I heard was sobbing and surprisingly enough the sobs were not coming from Lexie. Belikov was staring at her like he'd seen her for the first time tears flowing freely down his cheeks. His eyes were full of wonder and disbelief. His aura burned brightly with love and adoration. Something told me he'd finally seen what I knew he would. I smiled to myself as I watched him hold her tightly against his chest kissing her head softly whispering to her in Russian.

"Maya darogaya dotchka," he'd called her my darling daughter. Yes he'd definitely made the connection. The only problem now was how he was going to confront Rose about it. I could see nothing but happiness and joy radiating from him right now, but that was while he was with his daughter. It might be another story when he was standing in front of the woman who'd been lying to him all this time.

I approached clearing my throat loudly alerting them both to my presence. Belikov looked up at me like a kid who'd gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I hate to interrupt this hallmark moment of yours, but the school called looking for Lexie," I told him.

"Uncle Adrian Mrs. Zeklos is a meanie. She called Mommy a liar." I'm sure that she did that bitch. It wouldn't be the first time.

"It's okay princess, but you know you can't run away like that even when someone upsets you or says mean things right. I was very worried about you and your mother is going to blow a gasket when she finds out." I put my hand on my head feeling faint at the thought of Rose's reaction.

Belikov had discretely wiped the tears from his eyes and was now standing at full height.

"Let's you and I walk her back to the center and then have a talk," I told him.

He nodded. I couldn't get a read on his emotions right then. There were swirls of jealousy, anger, betrayal, love, angst, he was bouncing from one to the other so quickly I couldn't keep up. As if I didn't already have a headache.

"Now you stay here until Auntie Lissa comes to get you alright?" I told her. She nodded. "Yes Uncle Adrian. I'm sorry I scared you. Do you think Mommy will punish me?" her lip began to quiver.

"I'll talk to her princess. Don't you worry. Everything will be alright," I reassured her embracing her tightly leaving her back in the care of the incompetents who had lost her in the first place. I glared at Selena Zeklos, who at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Thanks for talking with me Mr. Dimka," she said smiling up at him.

"It was my pleasure Milaya," he said caressing her cheek lightly before she ran off to play with her friends.

DPOV

"Well I guess it's safe to say the cat's out of the bag." Ivashkov said leaning against the brick wall with a clove cigarette in his mouth.

"You think?" I retorted bluntly. I couldn't believe what my eyes and ears were telling me while I held her in my arms. I needed to hear it from Rose. Until then I could only hope it was the truth.

"So it's true then? She's mine?" I asked trying not to sound as hopeful as I was. Hearing it from him wasn't the same, but it confirmed my suspicions.

"Well aren't you a genius," he quipped. "Sure took you long enough." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" He raised his eyebrow at me pointedly.

"I've missed so much," I responded sadly.

"Are you angry with her?" he asked with a slight nervousness. His question took me by surprise. Was I angry at her? Part of me wanted to be, but the other was remembering the heartbroken look on her face when I'd told her I was leaving. I'd hurt her so badly. She had to have found out that she was pregnant not too long after. I couldn't imagine how abandoned she must have felt.

"I don't really know how I feel," I told him. "Honestly I'm still in shock." I really was. I was absolutely over the moon that Lexie was my daughter, but angry that I'd missed so many important milestones in her life. I was relieved that Rose had not fallen into another man's arms after I'd left, but devastated that I'd been the one to destroy her life. It was too hard to wrap my head around. I had a daughter with the woman I loved. Wait what?

"How is it even possible?"I wondered out loud.

He shrugged and kept on smoking muttering something about her being shadow kissed.

I scrambled to think of how Rose and I could possibly have created a child together. It was genetically impossible, yet there was a six year old child running around as living, breathing evidence of the night we'd spent together. What a fool I'd been to think she'd suddenly given herself to another man. She was a virgin when I was with her for God's sake. She wouldn't have just been with someone else for the hell of it. That wasn't her. I can't imagine how she felt when I kept asking her who he was. I'd all but accused her of being a cheap whore who'd jumped into bed with the first Moroi she'd seen after I left. Oh how stupid I really was.

All the threats, all the hatred I felt for the man who'd abandoned her and her child should be directed at myself. I was the one who'd given her up and in turn given up so much more than I could ever have imagined.

"I would have come back if she'd told me," I groaned.

"That's why she didn't." I looked at him confused. I'd nearly forgotten he was standing there.

"She didn't want to see you. She thought you left her for another woman. She didn't want you to feel guilted into coming back and taking care of them." I shook my head. I'd really made a mess of things. It was a wonder Rose would even speak to me let alone think about giving me her heart again. All of her reluctance to allow me back into her life made much more sense now that I had the whole truth.

I thought back to everything she'd said and done since I'd returned. That time when she'd accused me of leaving them she had really been talking about her and Lexie. If only I hadn't been so stupid as to leave her. If I'd waited to see how thinks could have been handled differently I could have had a family. I'd missed six years of my daughter's life because I'd given up on our love so easily. Rose couldn't possibly hate me more than I hated myself right now.

"So are you going to confront her?" Ivashkov asked breaking me out of my reverie.

I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. I didn't want to ambush her, but I also did not want to go on pretending like Lexie was not my flesh and blood.

"I don't know," I muttered running my hands through my hair.

"I think part of me needs her to tell me. I need to hear it from her," I told him. "Do you think she's even thought about coming clean?" I asked.

"She has, but she'd afraid she'll lose you."

"Why would she think that? I've told her time and again I am not letting her go this time."

"Are you surprised that she doesn't believe you?"

"Not in the least," I sighed. She had no real reason to trust me. I had let her down when it had mattered the most.

"Just promise me one thing," he said.

"I'm listening."

"If you do confront her try not to piss her off too much. You'll only be doing yourself a disservice and speaking from personal experience as the person who had to clean up your mess the last time, I just don't have it in me to do it again." With that being said he walked away leaving me to my thoughts.

I'd asked her point blank if she'd take the father of her child back if he returned to their lives. She said she didn't know. That was definitely something I wished I didn't know. Even if she allowed me into Lexie's life, I had no idea if I'd ever be able to recapture her heart.

By this time my shift was over and I found myself unable to make a decision. Should I confront her or should I wait for her to tell me? I wanted to assume my role in Lexie's life as soon as possible, but from what I could tell Rose was not any closer to telling me about her than she had been six weeks ago when I'd first come here. I needed a plan. I had to be smooth. I didn't want her to know that I'd figured it out, but if she wasn't going to tell me then I'd have to make her feel guilty enough so that she'd have to. I also wasn't above using our daughter to do it. Even though I had been the one to leave, she couldn't deny me my paternal rights now. I wouldn't let her. She was going to tell me tonight. I wasn't going to give her a choice.

RPOV

I glanced at my phone seeing that while I was at the gym I'd missed a call from Adrian. He didn't leave a message so it mustn't have been very important. I grabbed my towel and my water bottle and headed for home. It was just about dinner time and my mouth was watering thinking about what Sparky had cooked up for dinner. He could be a real pain and got on my nerves like no other, but he was really one of the good ones. Lissa was so lucky to have him. I sighed thinking about Dimitri.

One of these days I would get up the courage to tell him. I snorted at my own lie. I'd woken up everyday this week telling myself that today was the day and then never ending up going through with it. As I reached the front door of the house I saw a note tacked to the front of the door. It had my name on it so I tore it off.

_~Roza,_

_Come to my place Lexie and I have a surprise for you. _

_~Dimitri_

My heart leapt into my throat. He had Lexie alone with him at his place? Calm down Rose, he's her father not an ax murderer. Granted he doesn't know he's her father, but he would never let anything happen to her, besides he's so good with her and she loves him so much already. I reasoned enough to keep my fears at bay for the time being.

I took a quick shower pulling my wet hair up into a high bun, I changed into some jeans and a purple tank top. I threw on a black cardigan and some flats and left the house. It made me slightly ill at east that Adrian was nowhere to be found. I stopped by Lissa's to see what was going on, but she seemed clueless to the situation. Andree was in one of his rare fowl moods and had been crying non stop all afternoon. She was at her wits ends and I could tell she was ten seconds away from compelling him to sleep.

"I should go," I told her. She just nodded as she was too preoccupied to say much else. Christian was in the kitchen and I could tell he was not in the best mood from all the banging around I heard. For once I was slightly glad that Dimitri had forced me to come to him.

I knocked nervously on his door shivers went up my spine as I remembered the last time I was here. It was a good thing Lexie was here as a buffer because I had no idea if I'd be able to control myself this time.

"Come in," he called.

I let myself in and was immediately greeted with the smell of fresh baked cookies amongst other delightful aromas.

"Mommy we're baking cookies," Lexie cried excitedly from the kitchen. Dimitri had put her up on one of the stools and she was wearing a tiny red apron with flour smudges all over her little face. She looked absolutely adorable. Dimitri stood behind her with a huge smile on his face wearing a similar apron, only his said kiss the cook. There were two small white hand prints on his apron. I could see Lexie had been misbehaving a little. He was unknowingly getting a taste of what it's like to be a father.

"That's really nice baby," I told her biting back tears. This was almost too much for me to handle. They both sat there grinning at me. Their facial expressions mirrored one another so they were nearly identical.

"Roza, I hope it's okay that she is here. Ivashkov said it was alright." The concern in his voice told me that he'd mistaken the look on my face.

"No, it's fine," I told him trying to pull myself together before I lost it right here and now.

"Mommy I put frosting on mine. Look it's Spongebob!" I smiled as Lexie held up a rather odd shaped cookie with yellow frosting caked all over it. There were even little eyes and she'd put chocolate chips in a line where his pants were supposed to be. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Do you want to make one Mommy?" she asked looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Mr. Dimka made me a cookie shaped like a pony," she beamed holding it up for me to see.

"I'd love to make one baby," I told her. Dimitri pulled up a chair for me and we spent the next twenty minutes laughing and decorating the cookies.

"What is that supposed to be?" Dimitri whispered in my ear sending electricity flowing throughout my entire body. I couldn't help the reaction my body had to him.

"It's Uncle Crissie," Lexie cried. "Look there's a fireball in his hand."

"So it is." He looked amused as he kissed my cheek softly. I felt the guilt creeping up inside me with every passing minute. I watched the two of them collaborating on what was supposed to be a starfish named Patrick. They were thick as thieves working together like they'd known each other their whole lives. The light in his eyes when he looked at her was precious.

The oven timer dinged and I watched as he pulled out a large casserole dish.

"We made mackreloni and cheese Mommy." It was so adorable the way she mispronounced macaroni that I didn't have the heart to correct her.

"She told me it was her favorite." Damn he was good, cookie decorating and a kid friendly meal. He even served her juice in a sippy cup. I wondered where he'd gotten it from.

He must have sensed my question as I picked at the macaroni he'd put on my plate.

"Lissa packed it in her bag," he said quietly. He didn't have to worry about her overhearing us though. Lexie was plenty entertained. She was having some sort of play conversation between her cookies.

As I continued to pick at my food, it hit me hard that if I let him in we might just become a happy little family like the one we were pretending to be tonight.

After dinner Dimitri announced that he'd rented a movie for the three of us to watch. I glanced at the cover to the DVD and nearly shit myself. He'd rented Lilo and Stitch. It was Lexie's all time favorite Disney movie. Most girls were into the princess stuff, but not Lexie she loved Lilo and Stitch, Monster's Inc and Finding Nemo.

As we settled in to watch the movie Dimitri took a seat next to me on the couch and Lexie who was already a little sleepy curled up between the two of us. Sitting there next to him in the dark with our daughter between us felt so good. I let myself pretend for a minute that this was just a typical day in the life of the Belikov's. Halfway through the movie she had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. Dimitri picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He set her down and covered her with an afghan.

He returned to the couch and not so covertly put his arm around my shoulders.

"Having a good time Roza?" he asked. He looked happier than I'd seen him since he came here six weeks ago.

I nodded. "You're really good with her Comrade," I told him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"She's amazing Roza. You did a really wonderful job raising her, but you know you don't have to do it alone anymore." His words startled me. This was more than just a kid friendly date night. He had orchestrated this whole evening so I would see what a good father he could be. I'd been played.

Suddenly I felt like the air around me had been cyphened away. I couldn't breathe and out of nowhere I burst into tears. I had to tell him. It was unfair keeping him out of her life like this especially when he kept proving to me what a good father he could be. I didn't know if I could ever completely give my heart back to him, but I could give him what was rightfully his. I could give him his daughter.

"Roza?" he asked with concern putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter? Was it something I said?"

I shook my head unable to speak at the moment. I allowed him to wipe away my tears with his thumbs. His hands cradled my face and it felt so right to be here with him like this. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

I sucked in a breath of air. It was now or never and as much as I was hoping it would be never it was going to be now.

"I'm ready to tell you who her father is," I blurted out.

"If that's what you want," he said. "I'm listening."

"There was never anyone else. I don't know how it happened, maybe it's because of my bond to Lissa, but you are the only man I've ever been with," I whispered so quietly that I wasn't even sure if I could have heard what I said. "She's yours."

His eyes widened a little and he let out a deep breath, but he didn't seem to be freaking out which I took as a good sign. The funny thing was he didn't look as surprised as I thought he would.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked.

"I did," he replied in an even tone. I braced myself for the meltdown I knew he was going to have once he'd had time for the news to settle in, but it never came.

"I'm so sorry Roza," he apologized. Wait he was apologizing to me?

"What?" I was confused at his abnormal reaction to what could be the biggest news he'd ever get.

"I should have been there for you, for the both of you and I let you down. I was a stupid fool and because of that I've missed six years of my daughter's life. I've missed six years of being a family with the two of you. I've missed six years of waking up next to the woman I love." His eyes shown sadness and regret, but also love.

"You're not going to scream at me and leave?" I choked out.

"I thought about it," he replied. Wait when did he think about it?

"When did you have time to think about it?" I questioned.

"This afternoon."

"You knew?" I gasped. That certainly explained his non reaction to me telling him he was a father.

He nodded. "How? Did Adrian…,"

"No, he didn't well at least not until I figured it out," he responded.

"I thought you were going to blow a fuse when you found out," I admitted. He took a breath undoubtedly to calm his anger. I knew it was there. He was doing his best to mask it, but I could tell he wasn't as calm as his face was portraying.

"Anger was my first instinct, but then I realized that being angry wouldn't change anything and it certainly wouldn't get me what I want."

"What do you want?" I asked afraid he wanted to take Lexie from me.

"I want us to be a family Roza," he said pulling me closer to him.

I shook my head in disbelief. I had wanted that exact thing for so long, but now that I was hearing it from his lips I didn't know what to do. What if he left again?

"I don't know if I can, I mean I don't think I'm ready for that," I stuttered.

Disappointment fluttered across his face and I could tell I'd hurt him with my refusal to allow him back into my heart.  
"Roza please don't keep her from me," he whispered. I could hear the pleading tone in his voice.

"I won't, but I just can't pretend that everything is okay now just because you know."

He nodded dropping his hands to his sides. "I understand and I will wait as long as you need, but I want you to know I'll never stop trying to win your heart." He leaned his forehead against mine his voice thick with emotion.

"You two are my world." I allowed him to embrace me tightly resting my head on his chest enjoying the comfort that being close to him brought me even if it was only for tonight.

**Aww wasn't that touching? I know everyone expected a big blow up and I'm not one hundred percent sure that our Russian Comrade is going to be able to keep his cool all the time, but I didn't want him to scare Rose away anymore than he already has. They need to work on repairing their relationship. Next chapter should be fun. Dimitri is going to find out just how hard being a single parent can be. He needs to learn that it wasn't easy for Rose while he was away. Hehehe I'm evil. Watch out Comrade! Let me know what you think. I love reviews=)**


	14. Chapter 18: I'm a Father

**Chapter 18: I'm a Father**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

DPOV

After I walked Rose home carrying our sleeping daughter I was all keyed up. She was right about one thing. I was angry. I tried not to show it in front of her or Lexie. I needed an outlet. I hated to keep doing this to her, but I ended up once again on Tasha's doorstep. I hadn't discussed with Rose whether or not I could tell people she was mine, but hell if Ivashkov knew and the princess and Christian then I was going to at least unburden myself on one of my good friends. Tasha was a good listener and I knew she would be awake even thought it was late.

"Dimka, I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were making dinner for Rose tonight. Did it not go well?" she asked allowing me into the living room.

"No it actually went surprisingly well, but I have a few things I need to get off my chest. I know it's late, but if you could spare a few minutes I could really used some advice."

"It's no trouble at all. You're one of my best friends. I'll put on a pot of tea and we can talk." She was always so gracious and hospitable. I was surprised she hadn't found a man and settled down yet. I knew for a while she thought we would be together, but after she realized just how deep my feelings for Rose were she started dating again. She just hadn't found the right man yet or so she said.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as we sat across from one another at her dining room table.

"I figured out who the father is."

"Is it someone you know?" she asked putting her hand over mine. Her voice was very sympathetic.

"Actually it is." She looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "Dimka spit it out you're killing me here."

"It's me. I'm Lexie's father."

Her face scrunched up in confusion and then she shook her head. "I know how much you wanted a family with Rose, but deluding yourself into thinking that she's yours isn't healthy."

She didn't believe me. Of course she didn't believe me. Hell I almost didn't believe me. I pulled the picture I'd taken out of the frame I'd shattered against the wall in my room at Lissa and Christians out of my wallet.

"Look at her and tell me you don't see it," I challenged her.

She examined the photograph quietly for about a minute before putting her hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"How can this be? I mean you're both Dhampirs. It's genetically impossible. I mean the timing is right and the resemblance is there now that I'm looking for it, but this defies all explanation. Dimka are you sure? Did she tell you that?"

"Actually she wasn't the one who told me first." I explained about Lexie and the picture she had drawn and why she had left the day care center. I also explained about my chat with Ivashkov and then guilting Rose into a confession. She listened to every word her eyes getting wider and wider as the details rolled off my tongue.

"So you think it's because she's shadow kissed?" she finally asked.

"That's the only thing I can think of that sets her apart from all other Dhampirs. She has been brought back to life by a Moroi. In a sense Lissa gave her some of her essence and that is what keeps her among the living. I know it sounds crazy, but the connection I feel to her, her features, her likes and dislikes, her personality. She's like a mini me. I don't know how I didn't see it when I first came here. I should have known it straight away when she told me her date of birth. Instead I assumed the worst, that Rose had fallen into bed with another so soon after I'd left." I hung my head in shame.

"Oh Dimka, you're a father," she cried finally saying the words I'd been wanting to shout from the rooftops all day.

"I am a father," I said it out loud. I liked the way it sounded. When people asked me if had children I could now tell them yes, I have a beautiful six year old daughter and show off a photo. Tears sprung to my eyes and Tasha threw her arms around me.

"Congratulations! I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful father," she said.

"Thank you. I can only hope I don't screw it up. I've already missed six years. I don't want to miss another minute of her life."

"Can I ask if you're angry with Rose?"

I sighed. "Yes and no. I am angry that she didn't tell me, but I understand why she didn't. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I'm angry that I've missed six years of my daughter's life, but then again if I hadn't left Rose I would have been there."

"You can't keep blaming yourself. It won't help anything."

"Blaming her won't help anything either," I reminded her.

"I agree."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to go ten rounds with her in the ring though." Finally admitting that I was angry as hell with her even if it wasn't to her face felt liberating.

Tasha laughed uneasily.

"You know I won't," I reassured her. I'd let Rose beat the hell out of me a few weeks ago. I felt I owed her one. I would never physically hurt her not ever. I was not the same type of man my father was. I would never be violent towards a woman, well outside of training that is.

"So do you think that you and Rose will have more children someday?" she asked doing a great job of changing the subject. I nearly choked on my hot tea.

"I hadn't even thought of that considering up until this afternoon I didn't know it was possible. I would love to have more children with her, but sadly Rose still hasn't forgiven me and until she lets me into her heart I don't think there will be many opportunities for that to happen."

"She can't hold a grudge forever. She'll come around."

"People keep telling me that," I said shaking my head. I hoped they were right. The thought of having another baby with Rose was very appealing to me. I could be there for the entire process this time. I had to stop getting ahead of myself. Forgiveness first, talk of the future later.

"Have you told your mother yet?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't even know where to begin with that."

"You should take them to Baia. Your family would love that," she suggested.

"It's something to keep in mind for later on. I don't think Rose would be thrilled at that idea just yet."

I left Tasha's feeling a little lighter, but extremely exhausted. I fell into a deep sleep dreaming of my Roza as usual.

RPOV

It had been three days since Dimitri had found out Lexie was his daughter. I now knew why Adrian had made himself scarce that evening. He was afraid I would pound him for confirming Dimitri's suspicions. He'd actually cowered a little when he had finally come home in the wee hours of the morning. I went into his room and he just about jumped out of his skin. I let him stew a little before hugging him and telling him everything was okay. He'd been relieved, but I know a part of him was a little saddened. I truly wished I didn't always have to keep hurting him.

Of all the people I thought would rat me out I'd never expected for it to be my own daughter. I had to hand it to her though even though she hadn't known what she was doing she was brilliant. I think her being the one to make him realize their connection was what helped him to overcome some of his anger. Who could be mad at a sweet little girl like her?

Friday on our shift Dimitri and I had spoken a little about when and how we would integrate him into Lexie's life. We both agreed that it wasn't a good idea to just blurt out to her that he was her father. We decided that they would start spending more time together and that we would spend time together as a family and then when she was ready we would sit down and explain things to her. I knew he was dying for her to call him daddy, but he also respected that it would take her some time to adjust to things and he wanted what was best for her. We made plans for the three of us to go to the zoo today. It was a Sunday , but because we had to go on human time Dimitri wouldn't have to switch shifts with anyone so it all worked out.

Dimitri showed up at our place right on time. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and boy did he look like a really tall James Dean only with longer hair. I had to remind myself to keep my head out of the gutter. This trip was supposed to be about Lexie and Dimitri bonding. I was only here to supervise. I felt like a babysitter.

"Mr. Dimka!" Lexie called out rushing over jumping straight into his waiting arms. He scooped her up hugging her so tight I thought he'd break her in half. She squealed in delight as he lifted her over his head making her fly like an airplane.

"Okay are we ready to go?" I asked after I finished loading the cooler, a blanket, the bag that contained all of Lexie's entertainment and snacks for the car ride there as well as a change of clothes.

Dimitri looked at the back seat of the car. "What is all of that?" he asked.

"Just a few necessities while traveling with children." He nodded.

"Don't worry you'll learn Comrade," I told him punching him in the shoulder.

"Can we see the elephants Mommy please?" Lexie pleaded. They were her favorite animal and besides the one time Adrian and I had taken her to the zoo when she was four, she hadn't really seen one up close.

"Sure baby, they're right up this way," I told her. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her which was pretty fast for a kid her age, but nothing compared to Dimitri or I so we let her have the run of the place. Every once in a while she'd drag either me or Dimitri to see something up close pointing at them.

"What does this say Mommy?" she asked pointing to a sign.

"What do you think it says?" I asked her. She scrunched up her little nose studying the big words on the sign.

"Please don't….feed….the….an.. animals," she sounded out the words.

"Very good baby," I praised her. Dimitri stared at her incredulously.

"She can read?" he asked.

I nodded. "Most children read by age six or seven, but Adrian and I started reading to her when she was a baby. Last year Abe enrolled her in a summer reading program because she's slightly ahead of the students in her class and he didn't want them to drag her down," I explained.

"It's just another thing I missed out on teaching her," he said sadly. My heart went out to him. I still blamed him for leaving, but he really hadn't known what he was giving up. How could he have when it was supposed to have been impossible?

The trip to the zoo was a success. Lexie tired herself out so much that Dimitri ended up carrying her back to the car. He put her into the back seat pulling her seatbelt over her.

"She's so precious Roza," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Ya Tebya lyublyu maya dotchka." He said something to her in Russian. The first part was the same thing he'd whispered to me at his apartment that night.

"What does that mean?" I asked once we were driving.

"What?"

"What you said to her."

"It means I love you." I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

"You know I love you too," he said grabbing my hand from where it lay on the arm rest. My heart beat picked up as he entwined our hands.

I may not be ready to give him my heart, but for now I could let him hold my hand.

**Aww how sweet! Don't you just love it when he speaks Russian? Next chapter Rose has to take Lissa on a weekend trip. Will she let the Russian babysit? LOL let's just say that in my story Dimitri is not as kid savy as he is in most other stories so he's in for a wild rid. If you have children or would like to shar any babysitting horror stories I could use some ideas. Apparently the kids I babysat for were angels. **


	15. Chapter 19: Adventures in Babysitting

**Chapter 19: Adventures in Babysitting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but I do own a bear named Dr. Pepper! **

DPOV

Our trip to the zoo was both a success and a failure for me. I had no idea that a child would have to be entertained so much on a car ride. Rose had known to pack coloring books, a few simple one player puzzles, snacks, juice boxes, an extra change of clothes that was absolutely necessary after she'd spilled her zebra ice cream cone all over herself creating a sticky mess for which Rose had expertly packed wet wipes. All in all it was a great time, but it made me realize just how much I'd missed out on.

I had no idea what her favorite animal was or that she was afraid of bats which I found out the hard way when she jumped out of my arms screaming like a banshee when I held her up to the viewing window. Rose whispered a few things in her ear to calm her down. She later informed me on the ride home that Christian had allowed her to watch some horror movie where bats attacked the world on cable last Halloween. I didn't know if she had any allergies or if she'd ever broken a bone. Did she have a favorite song or movie? Was she afraid of the dark? Did she miss having a father in her life or did she view Ivashkov like a father? I know she'd asked Rose about me and at least she hadn't lied to her, but still I wanted to know these things and a few trips to the zoo and other things weren't going to get me the answers I sought.

The thing that really got to me was that she could already do most of the important things parents teach their children. She could dress herself properly, she could use the potty, hell she could read. It sickened me to think of Ivaskov sitting there at my daughter's bedside next to the woman I love reading with them like he was their family. It took everything it had in me to keep my cool when she hugged him, told him she loved him and obeyed his orders like he was her father.

That was my job. I was her father not him. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to slam his face into the wall a few times. I knew I'd have to make an effort to get along with him though because like it or not he had been there when I hadn't. He'd been there to witness her birth. He'd been there for her first steps and her first words whatever they were, her first smile, the first time she'd woken up for a nightmare he'd been there to comfort her. He'd been the one to see her off on her first day at St. Vladimir's drying Roza's tears.

"She should have told me!" I ranted slamming my fist into the wall of my apartment with such force that my hand went right through the cheap drywall. As bad as it was that I had left her, it was equally as bad for her to keep such a huge secret from me all these years. I knew I had to confront her face to face or we'd never be able to get past our issues.

Later, as I sat puttying up the hole I'd put in my wall there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called not turning away from my work.

"Woah what happened to the wall Comrade?" I could just imagine what she would think of me if I told her I'd gotten angry at her and punched my fist through the wall so I lied.

"Just keeping busy," I responded nonchalantly hoping she wouldn't take her questioning any further.

"Oh, well I just came to tell you that I'll be gone for the weekend. Lissa has some workshop she needs to attend for Queen Tatiana and it's out of state. I didn't want you to think I was avoiding you or anything. Eddie will be gone as well so Mikhail is going to be covering his and my shifts at the front gates."

"Are you taking Lexie?" I asked.

"No she's staying home with Adrian. He and Christian are in charge of watching the kids."

"Let me watch her," I blurted out before I could put on my filter.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Oh Dimitri I don't know. I'll be gone for three days and she can be quite a handful. Adrian is used to watching her while I'm away."

"He's not her father," I bit out.

"Don't you think I know that!" she retorted defensively.

"I'm sorry." I said straightening up putting my putty knife down. "I didn't mean to attack you like that. I just really want to get to know her. You can trust me," I pleaded taking her hands in mine.

She sighed. "Comrade I know your intentions are good and that you would never let anything happen to her, but she's a six year old who only met you a few weeks ago. I don't know how she will react without me around and without the comfort of Adrian or Christian. Children can be fussy."  
"Whose fault is it that she doesn't know me!" I growled.

She withdrew her hands from mine with force. "Yours!" she screeched at me. Definitely the wrong thing to say. "You left! Don't act like I did anything to you. I did nothing but love you. You told me you'd find a way for us to be together and then you just up and left! Do not put that on me! What was I supposed to do come crawling back to a man who left me for another woman? How desperate would that have been? Do not even tell me you had any idea of what I was going through because you didn't. You knew I loved you yet you stayed away of your own free will. You have no one to blame but yourself. You have the nerve to stand here and ask me to leave my daughter, the most important person in my life in your care instead of the people who have been there for her and loved her for her entire life. You must be delusional!" She was practically turning red as she delivered the final blow.

She was right and I knew it. Sitting here being angry with her was pointless. As much as I wanted to blame her for not telling me it was my own fault. I had made my bed now I had to lie in it. I needed to calm her down though. She held all the cards right now and I didn't want her to prevent me from seeing Lexie and I definitely didn't want to lose any chance I had of earning her love and trust back.

"I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry," I told her waving the white flag. She still looked like she was going to explode and I didn't dare risk getting any closer to her let alone touch her.

"Roza please, try to understand. I've missed so much. I just want to make up for lost time. You are a wonderful mother. I just want the chance to be a good father to her."

She relaxed her stance a little taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I know and I understand where you're coming from." She sat down on the couch putting her head in her hands.

"I think we can work something out."

"I'm listening," I told her sitting down on the other end of the couch as no to crowd her.

"I'll allow you to watch her, but it has to be at our house. She'll need to have her routine disrupted as little as possible. While you're on your shift you can leave her at the day care facility or you can let Adrian or Christian watch her. I'll leave that up to you. You can stay in my room. I'm not kicking Adrian out, but I'm sure he won't want to be around if you are there so he'll make himself scarce. Christian will be right next door so if you have any problems or questions you can ask him or you can call me, but I don't know how available I'll be. I'll leave a list of do's and don'ts for you on the counter. I'm leaving at sun up so if you can be at our place about five am tonight that would be great. You might want to bring an overnight bag. Does that sound like a fair compromise?" she asked.

I nodded. "Thank you. You won't regret it," I assured her.

"I better not," she warned.

I arrived at Rose's at quarter to five. I didn't want to give her any reason to doubt me.

"I've explained to her that you're going to be here with her for the weekend and she's very excited. I also warned her to be on her best behavior. My cell number along with Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Janine and Abe's are listed on the fridge along with the infirmary and poison control." 

"Poison control?"

"Well she's pretty much past that stage where she eats or drinks things that aren't edible, but you never know. Better safe than sorry."

"Has she ever…"

"Dishsoap," she said shaking her head. "She was two and a half and nearly gave us a heart attack. Luckily she spilled more on the floor than she actually got in her mouth."

"Lexie come say goodbye to Mommy and Auntie Lissa," she called up the stairs.

Lexie came barreling down the stairs. "Bye Mommy I love you," she said as Rose swept her up into a big hug.

"Be good for Mr. Dimka okay?" She said kissing her cheek.

"I will. I promise."

"Rose are you ready?" Lissa called.

"Bye Auntie Lissa. I'll miss you."

"Goodbye princess," she said ruffling her hair and pinching her cheek a little causing Lexie to giggle.

"Good luck," she called in a sing song voice as she and Rose grabbed their suitcases handing Lexie off to me.

"Bedtime's at 9. Be good Lexie!"

"So what do you want to have for dinner?" I asked when we were alone.

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Mackreloni!" she cried. I should have guessed.

"How about we try something new?" I asked. I wanted to make her something my mother used to make for me. I'd brought all the ingredients with me although as I opened the cabinets I realized I needn't have bothered. They were fully stocked. "Priveleges of living with a royal moroi," I grumbled to myself.

"Why don't you sit here and watch me cook?" I said pointing the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Okay. What are we having?"

"Pieroghi."

"That's a funny word," she laughed. "Does it have chocolate in it?"

"No Milaya, but it has cottage cheese. You like cheese right?"

She nodded.

A little over an hour later I had finished making the cheese pieroghi's and we sat at the table to eat.

"They smell funny," she said wrinkling her nose as she pushed the pieroghi around on her plate with her fork.

"Try them. They are good," I told her. "See." I speared a piece and put in into my mouth savoring it. I hadn't had these since the last time I'd seen my mother. I'd cooked with Tasha, but usually just the easy stuff.

She picked up a piece with her fork and brought it slowly to her mouth eyeing it suspiciously like it was going to jump off of it's own accord and bite her. She finally put it in her mouth. She chewed a few times and a strange look cam across her face.

"Can I have a napkin?" she asked politely. I smiled passing her one.

She took the napkin, brought it to her mouth and spit the bite of pieroghi into it.

"You didn't like it?" I asked confused. All kinds loved pieroghi's at least all Russian kids liked them. It's not like I made her the cabbage ones, those were an acquired taste.

"No it's icky," she responded sticking out her tongue.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to try another bite before you make that decision?" I asked.

"Nope!" she said crossing her arms.

"You can't just leave it there. That would be wasting food."

"I don't like it though."

"What would your mother say?" I hoped that one worked.

"She'd say I was being rude," she said quietly. "I'm sorry Mr. Dimka. I will try it again."

She ended up eating most of what I'd put on her plate, but I could tell it was forced. I guess I'd have to try something else next time.

"So we have an hour until bedtime what do you want to do?" I asked. "Can you show me your favorite toys?"

Her face lit up. "Okay!" I cleared the dishes and let her drag me up the stairs to her bedroom. I realized this was the first time I was seeing where my daughter slept.

The room was not what I was expecting. Rose must hate it. The walls were bright pink. There was a bookshelf to one side crammed with all kinds of children's books which made me smile. Even though I hadn't been here she still shared things in common with me. She liked to read. That was obvious and she loved pineapple donuts. It wasn't everything, but it was a start. There was also a flat screen television complete with a video game system. Another thing I wouldn't have been able to give her. I thought. I full expected her to drag me over to start playing video games with her, but instead she sat me down on the edge of her bed that was draped with pink and purple curtains made out of organza.

"We can play tea party," she said. "You won't fit in the chairs though so you should sit here."

I looked over at the small table and chairs she had set up in the corner.

"These are my friends. This is Bernie." She said pointing to a stuffed monkey. "This is Dr. Pepper." She pointed at a small brown bear with a red bow and a lab coat on. "And you know Dimka." She beamed pointing at her pink pony she'd named after me.

"Now we need to get dressed for tea. Auntie Tatiana says one must always dress properly for tea."

"Auntie Tatiana?" I nearly choked on my own tongue.

"Yes, once a month Uncle Adrian takes me to see Auntie Tatiana for tea. I have to wear my best dresses and fancy shoes that Grandpa Abe brought for me."

"Now you can wear this." She handed me a floppy purple hat, long strings of pearls and a silky blue scarf. I wanted her to have fun so I sucked it up and put on the dress up in order to drink her fake tea.

She had dolled herself up in a pair of high heeled shoes that must belong to Rose, what looked like a fake mink stole that still had the head and feet of the mink on it, a hat that matched my own, her own pearls and a shawl. She clomped over to the table picking up a plastic tea pot and poured some fake tea into matching tea cups. She handed one to me.

"Petit four?" she asked offering me what looked like some sort of small cake on a silver platter.

I took one to be polite. "You should try them they're really good."

I took a deep breath and took a big bite instantly regretting doing so. At the same time I realized I had probably broken a tooth because I had bitten into plaster, she screamed bloody murder.  
"NOOOOO! It's not real!"

I tried to gracefully spit the chunk I'd taken out of her toy into my hand, but the problem was that my mouth was bleeding from where I had crunched on the plaster.

"Mr. Dimka you're bleeding," she said softly coming over and climbing into my lap.

"I'll be okay," I told her slightly muffled.

"Stay here," I commanded as I walked down the hallway to the bathroom to check out the damage. It hurt like hell. After I'd cleaned the cut on my lip and rinsed my mouth out several times I walked back to find Lexie sitting exactly where I told her. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she sniffled.

"Hey it's okay. I'm just a little new to tea party and I didn't know," I tried explaining.

"You're not mad at me?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I melted.

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you." I held out my arms for her and she came over hugging me tightly. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Bedtime?" I asked.

"Okay, but I need a bath first." My eyes widened in surprise. I had completely forgotten that I'd have to bathe her.

I scratched my head in frustration. I could do this. She was my flesh and blood. Fathers gave their children baths all the time right? Somehow that wasn't a comfort to me.

**Hehehe this chapter was over 7000 words so I split it in half just to torture you into reviewing=) Thanks for all the stories you told me about your kids. They really helped me decide how to proceed with this chapter and the next. Happy St. Patrick's Day to all you Irish out there! Review and you will find a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow=)**


	16. Chapter 20: Vasilisa the Beautiful

**Chapter 20: Vasilisa the Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

DPOV

"Okay, but I need a bath first." My eyes widened in surprise. I had completely forgotten that I'd have to bathe her.

I scratched my head in frustration. I could do this. She was my flesh and blood. Fathers gave their children baths all the time right? Somehow that wasn't a comfort to me.

I followed her down the hall to the bathroom. She put the plug in the tub and started to fill it with water. She reached for a fluffy white bath towel off a low rack and laid it next to the tub. She then used a step stool to open the medicine cabinet grabbing a big pink bottle that read Mr. Bubble on it. She handed it to me.

She climbed down off the school and stared up at me expectantly. I stared back having absolutely no clue what to do.

"Mommy or Uncle Adrian always make the bubbles."

I sighed in relief as I read the directions. It said pour three capfuls under running water. I did that and not much happened.

"You silly goose Mr. Dimka you have to put your hands in there and swish it around," she laughed putting her hands under the flowing water and swirling them around. Sure enough bubbles began to form.

I put my hands in there with her and swished the water around until there were thousands of tiny bubbles.

She grinned. "I'll go get my PJ's." I gaped after her in utter amazement as she darted out of the bathrroom. She was one smart cookie. Here she was teaching me things. Soon she was back holding her pajamas in one hand and two white walkie talkies in the other.

"Uncle Adrian uses this so he can hear me from outside," she informed me as she handed over one of the contraptions setting the other on the side of the tub. Again I was puzzled.

"It's a baby monitor." She slapped her forehead. "You don't have kids do you?"

It was like a knife had passed straight through my heart as my own daughter pointed out what a failure of a father I was.

"Don't worry. I won't drown. I had swimming lessons with Uncle Crissie last summer."

I nodded exiting the bathroom door. I waited patiently listening to the sounds of her happy splashing and playing with her bath toys.

Twenty minutes later I heard the sound of the stool being scraped across the floor again and then her voice came across the monitor.

"I'm brushing my teeth now. You can come back."

By the time I reached the bathroom she was nearly finished and was spitting her toothpaste into the sink like a pro.

"Mr. Dimka, can I have a piggy back ride?" she asked.

"You sure can." I bent down to her height and slung her over my back. I carried her to her bedroom laying her on her bed.

"Will you read me a story?" she asked.

"I thought you could read?" I questioned her.

"I can, but not this one," she said handing me a book from her shelf. "Mommy can't read this one either."

I didn't really understand why Rose would claim not to be able to read one book in particular until I saw the title.

"Василиса Прекрасная," I breathed.

"What does that mean?"

"Vasilisa the Beautiful." I stared at the book. It was one my mother had read to me as a child many times over having had three sisters. It was the most popular of Russian fairy tales.

"Where did you get this?"

"Mommy bought it for me when I was born. She said someday maybe my daddy would read it to me." My head snapped up to look at her.

"Why are you asking me to read it? What makes you think I can?"

"Uncle Adrian says you can speak Russian. He says my daddy could speak Russian too. That's why I thought you could read it to me. Mommy told me maybe I could meet my daddy when I am older, but by then I will be too old for fairy tales. You don't have to read it if you don't want to." The disappointment in her voice tugged at my heart.

I gulped trying desperately to keep my emotions in check. Here she was asking me to read her a story that her daddy should read to her without knowing that I am her daddy. "Of course I'll read it to you Milaya." She snuggled down under the covers and switched on the reading lamp on her night stand. It was in the shape of the Eiffel tower.

After reading the story to her, which she listened to quite intently even though I knew she couldn't understand it, she began to yawn. I kissed her forehead softly before clicking off the light.

"Do you want me to leave it on?"

"No thank you. Goodnight Mr. Dimka," she said sleepily.

"Goodnight Milaya," I whispered. "I love you," I added after shutting the door. My girl was definitely not afraid of the dark.

"Exausting isn't it?" I whipped around to see Ivahskov standing in the doorway of his room.

I nodded. "Yes, but worth every minute."

"I agree. She's one special little girl. Don't worry. I'm not staying. I'm going to crash at Eddie's," he said. "I just came to pack a bag and make sure you two didn't need anything."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Thank you," I said simply.

"For?"

"Taking care of them for me."

"Someone had to. Be good to them or I'll hunt you down and Abe will help," he warned.

"I will," I promised.

"While you're in Rose's room you might want to check out the drawer to her night stand."

It had been a long night and I still had two and a half days to go. He was right. Having a child was not easy, but she was everything to me now. Nothing mattered more than her happiness and Rose's.

I showered and changed before falling into bed. Oh this isn't going to be pure torture. I thought. The sheets and pillows smelled just like Rose. If I inhaled while holding her pillow it was almost like she was there with me. Hopefully one day soon I'd be waking up with her instead of alone and thinking about her.

I woke up the next morning to the blaring sound of the smoke alarm. I flew out of bed like my ass was on fire.

"Lexie!" I shouted out, panic coursing through my veins. I busted into her room only to find her bed empty. This was not happening.

I cursed loudly in Russian. "Lexie where are you?" I called out.

I rushed down the stairs and as I entered the kitchen I noticed a beige substance all over the floor and there were tiny foot prints tracked all down the hallway. The stove was on and there was bacon burning in the pan which was causing the smoke that had set off the alarm.

I turned off the burner and removed the pan from the heat. I then reached up and hit the reset button on the smoke alarm. Maybe now that that blasted noise was gone she would answer me.

"Lexie?" I called following the trail of what I had deduced to be spilled pancake batter down the hall to the doors that connected Rose's house to Lissa's. Just as I reached it the door opened revealing a tired looking Christian holding Andree in one arm clutching Lexie's hand in the other.

"Nice babysitting job Belikov," Christian griped as I sighed in relief knowing Lexie was safe.

"Do you have something to tell Guardian Belikov?" Christian asked letting go of Lexie's hand once we were in the kitchen. Now that I had a good look at her I realized she was still in her pajama's covered in flour and there was pancake batter caked all over her shirt and in her hair. Her face was red and streaked with freshly shed tears.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to make you breakfast. Mommy says never to touch the stove, but I thought since I'm a big girl now it would be okay," she was so worked up she had started to hiccup.

"She's fine. She came over because she was scared when the alarm went off and she didn't know what to do," Christian explained.

"Thank you," I told him.

"See you later and good luck cleaning this mess up."

After he left it was just Lexie and I standing in the kitchen. She hadn't calmed down any and I was afraid she would hyperventilate. This I could handle. My sister Viktoria was really good at getting herself all worked up into a tizzy when she was a child. I had plenty of practice calming her down.

"Come here Milaya," I told her. She shook her head. "I was a bad girl."

"No sweetheart you weren't a bad girl. You just made some bad decisions like touching the stove without a grown up." I walked over to where she was standing and picked her up cradling her against my chest. I didn't care that she was all dirty. What mattered is that she was alright and letting her know that it was okay to make mistakes, but that sometimes there were consequences.

"Are you mad at me? Are you going to call Mommy?" she asked her eyes widening in fear. That was all I needed was to call Rose and tell her I couldn't handle one weekend alone with my own daughter.

"No I am not mad at you and I am not going to call Mommy. We are going to sit down and talk about what happened," I explained setting her down on a chair. I walked over to the sink and wet down a cloth and filled a cup with water.

"Here drink some of this. You'll feel better," I told her handing her the cup. I placed the cool cloth on the back of her neck.

"Take a few deep breaths and the hiccups should stop." She complied stopping once or twice to sip the water. Ten minutes later she had calmed down enough so we could talk.

"Do you understand what you did wrong?" I asked.

She nodded. "I touched the stove without permission and without a grown up to help me."

"What else?"

"I made a big mess in the kitchen." I nodded.

"What do you think is a fair punishment?" I asked her not really knowing how Rose would do it. I assumed that she didn't spank her.

"I should have to clean up the mess and no dessert and no video games for the rest of the weekend."

"I think that's fair," I responded. "Except I think I should have to help you clean up."

"Why?"

"I should have been more aware of what you were doing so it's only fair that I share your punishment."

She cracked a half smile. "Are you sure you're not a daddy?" she asked.

My heart constricted. "Let's get started." It took around a half an hour to scrub the spilled batter which I learned she'd dropped when the alarm startled her. Surprisingly she had most of the ingredients right, just not the right quantities.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll make you some bliny."

"What's that?"

"Russian Pancakes," I told her with a smile.

"Patty Cakes!" she cried excitedly.

I was off today so I figured I better make the best of it so we both cleaned ourselves up, got dressed and I made bliny, which she loved mostly because I made them into mice again. At least I could do one thing right.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well there is something I've been wanting to do, but Mommy hasn't gotten around to it yet."

Uh oh this sounded a little ominous, but I waited for her to go on.

"Auntie Lissa bought me a bicycle for my birthday and I want to learn how to ride without the training wheels. Those are for babies and I told Uncle Adrian that he has to stop calling me baby dhampir because I'm not a baby anymore." She sounded so serious that I couldn't help but laugh.

Finally something I could teach her that Rose and Ivashkov hadn't already beaten me to.

"Okay, I will teach you to ride your bike, but under one condition."

"What?"

"You have to wear a helmet."

"Deal," she said holding out her hand.

"Deal," I agreed taking her tiny hand in my own.

After a few failed attempts and her ending up in a bush or two she finally got the hang of it. I felt a sense of pride as I watched her pedal through the courtyard behind the house without her training wheels.

"Now this is a Kodak moment," Tasha's voice came from behind me. She had her camera in hand.

"Dimka go stand behind her. This will be your first father daughter shot," she hissed. I did as I was told.

"So when my nephew told me you were "babysitting" for the weekend I just had to come over and see how things were going. I thought for sure one of you would end up in the hospital," she joked. I glared at her.

"Not funny."

"Hi Lady Ozera. Look at what Mr. Dimka taught me to do. I'm riding like a big girl now."

"Yes you are sweetheart and you do it so well. Mr. Dimka must be very proud of you." She was right. I was.

The rest of Saturday went well. We stopped over at Christians so Lexie could play with baby Andree for a while and then she coerced me with her puppy dog eyes, the same ones Roza used to use on me, into playing pretty pretty princess with her. Somehow I ended up wearing purple faux jewelry and a crown by the end of the day, but in the end I couldn't have cared less. Being with my daughter was all that mattered.

For dinner I made hot dogs, a real kid pleaser. She seemed to enjoy them. Bath time was easier now that I knew what to expect and due to how self sufficient she was. She again requested Vasilisa the Beautiful as her bedtime story and I was happy to read it to her.

"Can you teach me Russian someday," she asked.

"Why do you want to learn Russian?"

"So I can talk to my daddy when I meet him." I was itching to tell her right then and there that she had already met him and that I was her daddy, but I thought it best that I wait for Rose or risk another blow out fight.

"Sure I can teach you." I kissed her goodnight.  
"Can you teach me to fight tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

I caved and took her to the gym the following morning. She was six so there wasn't too much I could teach her about fighting, but I could show her a few things.

We ran three mini laps just like I used to make Rose do and then I showed her the proper way to throw a punch.

"Now remember what I told you. Keep your wrist straight and don't pull back too far. Bring your arm in like I showed you," I coached her. She did what I asked with determination on her little face.

"Okay now hit me." She did exactly as I told her and for a kid her age she hit pretty hard. I pretended to fall back a little earning a gasp. I wasn't too surprised thought seeing is that she was a product of two of the most badass guardians around.

"I did it!" she squealed.

"You did very well," I praised her.

We tried it a few more times before calling it quits. We stuck to her punishment of no video games and no dessert so when we arrived home from the gym we played candy land. She was pretty good.

I have a shift tonight from six to midnight do you want to go over and stay with Uncle Christian?"

"Can't I just stay home with Uncle Adrian? Where is he? I miss him?"

I was afraid she would say that, but nonetheless I wanted to know she was in good hands and comfortable so I dialed his cell.

He agreed to come over a little before six.

"Remember to tell him about your punishment," I reminded her.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Long story," I grumbled.

"No dessert and no video games," she said dutifully.

"I'll be home around midnight, but you should go to bed whenever. It's fine for you to stay it is your house after all." I truly did feel bad about making him vacate his own house.

"That sounds good, but just so you know, I didn't buy this house for them."

That surprised me greatly. "Who did? Lissa?"

"Rose bought it."

I laughed. "How would Rose be able to afford a house?" Guardian salaries were pitiful.

"If you had money how much would you give Lexie to make up for your eighteen year absence?"

I scratched my head and then it clicked. Abe had given Rose money as consolation for him not being around while she was growing up. God only knows how much he'd given her, but considering the SUV she drove and the house it was a safe bet that it was a lot. That just served to remind me how little I had to offer my family, but where I came from family was everything and the one thing I could do was be here for them. I was determined to be the best father I could be and the best boyfriend to Rose if she would just let me in.

I was relieved from my shift an hour early making it back to the house around eleven. Ivaskov was in the living room watching the news.

"She went down around nine."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he responded climbing the stairs to his room.

Rose would be coming home tomorrow sometime around noon. I better get some sleep if I wanted to spend one last morning bonding with Lexie.

I peeked in the door to her room to find her sleeping peacefully clutching her pink pony in her arms before heading to bed myself. Before I lay down I remembered what Ivashkov had said about checking the drawer to her bedside table. I could only hope that what I found was pleasant.

I opened the drawer revealing a large photo album. I took it out and opened it to the first page.

Alecksa Alisa Belikov Hathaway it said on the first page. Under it was a sonogram picture labeled sixteen weeks. I had no idea she'd given our daughter my name.

There was a second sonogram under it labeled thirty-two weeks. This one was like an actual photograph.

The next page was a picture of Rose lifting up her shirt revealing her swollen stomach. Underneath it read thirty-eight weeks. She was half smiling in the picture, but she didn't look happy. Her hair was dull and messy, her eyes had lost their sparkle and she looked pale and slightly on the thin side for someone who was nearly nine months along.

The following pages contained photos of Rose in the hospital, Lexie's first baby picture, and photographs of the entire family holding her, everyone that is except for me.

The book continued throughout the first five years of my daughter's life. There was her crawling, walking, her first birthday, first haircut. There was a photo of her wearing a cast on her right arm. She must have broken it somehow. What startled me the most was the changes in Rose from the beginning of the book to the end. In the first year of Lexie's life she looked pale, tired and abnormally thin for a dhampir. As the years passed I could see the color return to her cheeks, she smiled more genuinely, there were even a few of her laughing. Around the time Lexie turned three she looked to have gotten back to a healthy weight. The last photo was taken on what looked to be Lexie's most recent birthday. Rose and Adrian stood on either side of her each kissing one of her cheeks while she smiled adorably at the camera. I was so incredibly jealous of that photo I couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

As I closed the book I felt the tears leaking out of my eyes. I finally understood. I hadn't just missed my daughter's life, but I'd caused Rose so much pain and heartache. I had no idea what a toll my leaving had taken on her mentally as well as physically until I saw it displayed for me in those photos.

I closed the book returning it to its original location feeling guiltier than ever. I would find a way to make it up to her. I didn't know how, but I had to show her that I had changed.

I had barely closed my eyes when I was woken by screams coming from the baby monitor.

I jumped out of bed slipping on a t-shirt over my bare chest before rushing down the hall to her room. She was sitting up awake and crying.

"What's the matter Milaya?" I asked flipping on her bedside lamp.

"The bats were going to get me! I want Mommy," she wailed.

"Shhh, it's okay I won't let them get you. There are no bats here. I promise you. It was just a dream. You are safe." I said pulling her into my arms.

"Mr. Dimka if there were bats here, would you protect me?" she sniffled.

"With my life Milaya."

"I wish you were my Daddy," she whispered so quietly I couldn't be sure she'd actually said it or if it was just my own wishful thinking.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course I will." She made room for me in her bed and snuggled her face against my neck. I felt her breathing even out, but I must have been too tired and drifted off because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me awake.

**Aww wasn't that cute? Vasilisa the Beautiful is a real Russian fairy tale. It is actually quite a bizarre but interesting story. So a few things I have planned for the upcoming chapters. Lexie needs to find out Dimitri is her father, a fun trip to the carnival as a family, meeting the Belikovs and of course whether or not to reunite our happy couple. Review if you want Dimitri and Rose to hurry up and get back together! **


	17. Chapter 21: Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 21: Daddy's Little Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

RPOV

"So aren't you even a little nervous leaving him alone with her all weekend?" Lissa asked as we boarded the plane.

"Of course I am, but I have Adrian checking up on them on the sly and Christian is right next door. I'm sure they'll be fine," I said trying to reassure myself more than I was her. I was nervous as hell about leaving her with him, but he was right. He deserved his chance to show what a good father he could be. Besides I couldn't keep putting it off on Adrian. He needed to get on with his life. I'd held him back for far too long.

I spent the majority of the weekend freaking out. Christian had called Lissa complaining about the smoke alarm at my house going off and waking him up early Saturday morning. He assured her that everything was okay and the house had not been on fire. It was now 4pm human time and we were on our way home from the air strip. We'd ended up catching an earlier flight home because Lissa's meetings had adjourned earlier than expected. Dimitri and I had a shift in about four hours and I wanted to catch a nap and see my baby before then so I dragged Lissa as fast as she could go.

"Worried much?" she asked with a smirk.

"Shut up. You were just as worried the first time you left Christian alone with Andree," I reminded her. She had called the house six times in two hours.

"Hey that's not fair. He was a baby. She's six."

"All the more reason to worry," I grumbled. Six year olds could cause far more destruction when left to run amuck than a baby. I hoped Dimitri was still in one piece. He hadn't called at all the entire weekend and that worried me. Either things were going really well or he'd kidnapped her and taken her back to Siberia with him. I nearly had a heart attack at the thought. He would never do that to me right?

I entered the house and all was quiet. I looked around for any signs that things had gotten out of hand. Lexie was a well behaved child, but once in a while a little bit of my rebellious side showed itself in her, like the time she'd drawn on the walls with her crayons or the time she'd eaten too much and then jumped up and down on her bed until she'd thrown up everywhere.

The place looked immaculate. Nothing looked out of order. There were no signs of anything having been on fire either which made me feel a lot better.

I dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs anxious to see my baby girl. I opened her door and the sight before me nearly brought me to tears. Dimitri lay sprawled out across her bed in his night clothes and she was snuggled up against his neck with a big smile plastered across her sleeping face. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. They both looked so peaceful. Her lamp was on and there was only one explanation for that. She'd had the bat dream again. I was going to go and strangle Sparky for putting those images in her head. Our recent visit to the zoo hadn't helped matters either.

I was already in my sweats from the plane so I decided to join them. Like a ninja I climbed over them so I was on the other side of the bed. I wrapped my body around our daughter and drifted off to sleep.

I woke several hours later. The clock said six forty-five. I'd been out for nearly three hours. The two of them were still passed out cold. I wondered what they'd done the night before to tire them out so much. Dimitri should have been at work.

I rubbed Lexie's back softly like I usually did when waking her. She could be a real bear if you startled her awake. She began to stir.

"Mommy?" she questioned rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hi baby. How was your weekend?" I whispered.

"It was fun," she was still sleepy.

"It's time to wake up. Why don't you go get Uncle Adrian and watch some cartoons before breakfast," I suggested.

"Okay."

"First I need a hug," I told her pulling her into my arms.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mommy."

As soon as she was gone I decided it was time to wake Dimitri up. He had a shift in an hour and I had agreed to take over Eddie's shift since he hadn't gotten much sleep on the trip.

"Time to wake up Comrade," I shook his shoulders a little.

He didn't budge. I tried again only harder this time. "Comrade, I said it's time to wake up."

He still didn't show any signs of life. I suddenly had a wicked idea. I leaned over him balancing my weight on the balls of my hands. I slowly lowered my face towards his and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't seem to notice. I tried again letting my lips linger on his just a little longer this time and still no response.

Damn he's a heavy sleeper. I tried a third and final time and this time instead of nothing he grabbed me around the waist and deepened the kiss causing me to moan in pleasure at the feeling of our bodies pressed up against each other like that.

When he finally pulled away I sat up and smacked his chest. "You jerk you were playing with me the whole time!"

He smirked. "It was worth it." I huffed in annoyance as I went to get off the bed, but was stopped as he looped his arms around my waist. "Lay with me a little longer Roza," he requested holding onto me tightly.

"But Lexie," I started.

"Is downstairs with Ivashkov watching cartoons, she'll be fine."

I acquiesced allowing myself to rest my head against his chest.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"Boring as usual, those royal conferences always are. How was yours?" I was dying to know how everything went.

"Well it wasn't dull," he laughed.

"I'm sure." He recounted the basics of how she'd showed him how to make bubbles and she didn't like his Russian food too much and how he'd taken her to the gym and taught her to ride her bike without training wheels. All in all it sounded like a great weekend. I was glad they got on so well together.

"I want to tell her Roza," he said propping himself up on his elbow so he could look me in the eye.

I bit my lip nervously. "When?"

"Tonight." I gulped.

"Why the rush?" I asked. "I thought we were going to wait."

"She needs to know Roza." He explained about the fairy tale and the bat dream and how she'd asked him to teach her Russian so she could talk to her Daddy someday.

"You're right. It's time. Tonight it is," I agreed with him.

I was so nervous I was sweating. I'd told Adrian, Lissa and Christian that we were going to tell her tonight and they'd agreed wholeheartedly that it was time. They'd also agreed to make themselves scarce so that it was just the three of us tonight. As we sat around the dining room table eating macaroni and cheese I was starting to doubt myself.

Maybe tonight wasn't right. Maybe we should wait until she was older. Who was I kidding? Dimitri looked so happy right now it had to be tonight. I just hoped she took it well for his sake. If she didn't it would really hurt him and I didn't want him to hurt anymore than he already had. I could tell he'd found my photo album. He'd put it back the wrong way in my drawer. In a way I was glad he found it himself because I didn't know how I would have the nerve to sit down and explain what I'd gone through in those pictures without having a mental breakdown.

"Do you like your macaroni Milaya?" Dimitri asked. "I love mackreloni!" she said smiling widely.

"Relax Roza," he whispered squeezing my shoulders. "She's going to be okay."

I wished I had his confidence.

"Mommy what's the matter? You look sick." My eyes widened at my daughter's innate ability to pick up on my emotions.

"Everything is fine baby. I have something important I want to talk to you about. Are you finished with your dinner?"

She nodded and Dimitri and I cleared the table almost too quickly. I sat on the couch and patted the spot next to me.

"Come here and sit down."

"Am I in trouble? Did Mr. Dimka tell you I touched the stove without permission? I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to be a bad girl," she looked so cute while confessing to me I couldn't help but laugh and give Dimitri a glare for not telling me.

"Shh no baby Mr. Dimka didn't tell me anything. You haven't done anything wrong. We have something to tell you." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Do you remember when you asked me if you could meet your Daddy?"

Her eyes lit up.

"Well what if I told you that he was here right now and wanted to meet you."

She jumped off the couch in excitement.

"First I need you to know something. Please sit down for one second okay." She did as she was told.

"Your Daddy is a wonderful man. He loves you so so much and he has always loved you. I know he hasn't been here, but he wanted to be. He would never ever leave you. Do you understand?" My voice began wavering and Dimitri smiled at me reassuringly.

"Yes Mommy. Can I meet him now?"

"Sure you can baby." I turned to Dimitri. "Lexie Mr. Dimka isn't just an old friend of Mommy's. He's your Daddy." My hands were shaking as I finished saying the words I dreaded saying for the past seven years. What if she hated me when she found out that I'd kept him away from her on purpose?

She looked slightly confused eyeing him closely. He was looking back at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

She slowly got up from the couch and stood in front of him. "I knew you were a Daddy," she said launching herself into his arms. Tears fell from his eyes as he lifted her up into his arms. A string of Russian words came from his lips and he held her tightly in his arms.

A few minutes later he set her down on her feet.

"Where were you?" she asked much to my horror. "Why didn't you want to be my Daddy?" I could see the pain wash over him at her words.

I gulped in preparations to admit my wrongdoings, but he began to speak before I could open my mouth.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I have always wanted to be with you Milaya, but I was being selfish. I hurt your Mommy very badly before you were born and because of that I wasn't able to be here for either of you when you needed me. I am so very sorry that I wasn't here to be your Daddy."

I couldn't believe my ears that he was taking the blame for what was just as much my fault as it was his.

"Dimitri you don't have to..,"

"No Roza, I do. I need to own up to what I've done."  
"Lexie I know I haven't been here, but I want so much to stay and make it up to you and to Mommy. I want us to be a family. Is that okay with you?"

She seemed to be lost in thought for a minute or two. "Are you going to stay here with us?" she asked.

I knew she didn't fully understand what was going on and I had no idea how to respond to that.

Dimitri shook his head. "No I don't think that will be a good idea. I have to live in my apartment for a while, but I will be around whenever you need me. We will spend a lot of time together."

"But families are supposed to live together aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes baby, but there are a lot of different kinds of families, some that live together and some that don't. You know Grandpa Abe didn't live with me when I was little either," I was trying my hardest to help her understand.

"Don't you love Mommy?" she asked looking at Dimitri.

He smiled at her. "Yes I love Mommy very much, but sometimes Mommies and Daddies don't live together."

"But Andree's Mommy and Daddy live together." I really didn't know what to say. She was only six.

"Yes sweetie they do, but Auntie Lissa and Uncle Crissie are married."

"Why don't you ask Mommy to marry you and then we can be a family."

Dimitri looked at me to help him.

"Baby not every Mommy and Daddy get married. That's just not how things work. Your Daddy loves you and he'd going to come and play with you and spend time with us. That is how our family is going to work for now. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Do you have any more questions?" I asked her. I'd rather them come out now than when she was alone with him.

"Can we have chocolate cake now?" she asked.

I laughed. "She gets that from you. You know that right?" he said as we both relaxed a little. One thing I'd forgotten about six year olds is that they were easily distracted.

"Dude will you please tell her to calm down? She's driving me insane," Christian griped. It was the day of Lissa's charity fundraiser and she'd gone through a lot of trouble to make sure everything had been planned out just right so she could enjoy the festivities with the rest of us.

"Don't be so dramatic Sparky. You were already half insane to begin with," I said winking at him.

"Do something about your woman Belikov," he directed at Dimitri.

"I am not his woman!" I cried exasperated. Things were still strained between us and I didn't appreciate Christian insinuating that things had progressed between us when we were still stuck in the same old rut. I was mad at him, he would apologize. I would almost forgive him until he'd bring up me not telling him about Lexie and then we'd be back to square one.

"I refuse to get in the middle of this," Dimitri said evenly pouring me a fresh cup of coffee.

"Smart idea," Adrian piped in from where he was sitting with Andree trying to get him to eat his oatmeal.

I shot them both a glare. "Don't think I'll forget that you didn't take my side," I warned. Neither looked particularly perturbed by my threat.

"Yes, everything is set. I have a few last minute details to attend to and everything will be perfect," Lissa stated into her cell phone.

I stifled a laugh as I took in her appearance. She had her hair up in a messy bun with a pencil tucked behind her ear. Her socks didn't match and there was some sort of stain on her white shirt.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked.

"Nope everything is under control, but thanks for asking. It's more than I can say for some people," she said icily. I could tell she was talking about Christian so I interrupted before he could shoot back a snippy response.  
"Why don't you go get cleaned up and the rest of us will take care of things around here," I suggested.

"What do I look that bad?" she asked.

"Like a tornado touched down on your head," Christian snarked.

"Sparky!" I yelled slapping him upside the head. "You'd think you'd learn to keep your mouth shut."

Lissa huffed and retreated to get ready.

"Come on baby let's go get you ready," I told Lexie who was sitting at the table laughing at the funnies while Dimitri read the sports section. This had become their Saturday morning ritual. They'd read the paper while sharing a pineapple donut. I'd always known she'd picked up that strange taste from him.

"Is Mr. Dimka coming too?" she asked. Dimitri's face fell. Even though she'd known for almost a week that he was her father she'd yet to call him Daddy. I knew how disappointed he was, but he needed to give it some time.

"Yes baby, Daddy is coming with us," I said hoping she'd get the idea and copy what I called him. As I left to get us ready I could hear Adrian give Dimitri some advice.

"Give it time. She's just confused," he said trying to ease Dimitri's worry.

"Wow this must have taken a lot of work to set up," I breathed as I stared at Lissa's creation. Instead of the usual stuffy charity dinner or silent auction she'd dreamed up a carnival.

"Believe me it did," she grumbled. She'd been planning this for months.

"Well it was certainly worth the effort." I smiled as I watched Dimitri and Lexie, they were over by the games. Dimitri was trying to show her how to throw a dart at a balloon to win a stuffed animal.

"Catch up with you later?" I asked Lissa. She nodded. "Have fun and don't forget to check out the tunnel of love!" I shook my head. Sometimes she could be too much.

"Hey baby are you having fun?" I asked.

"She's just about to try her luck," Dimitri responded. "Now remember how I showed you, hold it like this," he instructed her. She pulled back her arm and squinted her eyes in concentration. She aimed and fired the dart full blast at a tiny little pink balloon. There was a huge popping sound as the balloon burst.

"I won!" she cried excitedly jumping up and down. "Great job baby," I told her.

"Which one?" the moroi man behind the booth asked her with a big smile.

"Spongebob!" she decided. He handed her the Spongebob toy and she beamed. "You should try it Mommy."

"That's okay sweetie."

"Allow me," Dimitri said handing the man a dollar. He aimed at the balloon on the far corner of the board and hit it dead on.

"Your choice Roza," he said grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He was being really cute.

"That one," I said pointing to a white teddy bear with hearts on his paws wearing a big red bow. The man handed it to me.

"Thank you Comrade," I said kissing his cheek. "Seems about right for a second date doesn't it?" he whispered against my neck.

Damn, he'd suckered me into a date without me even knowing it. I'll have to admit he was good.

I figured I'd give him this one and allowed him to put his arm around my waist as we continued on to where they had the other amusements.

"Can we ride the ferris wheel?" Lexie begged giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"How about you and Daddy ride it and I'll watch," I suggested. "No I want you Mommy," she said pouting and grabbing my leg.

"How about all three of us go?" Dimitri said. I could tell he was slightly upset that she hadn't chosen him, but he was trying to make the best of the situation.

"Okay," she agreed. Dimitri gave the man our tickets and we sat in the seat with Lexie in the middle.

"Make sure you hold on tight," I told her. After the ferris wheel we met up with the others to grab some dinner and watch the entertainment. The band Lissa had booked was actually quite good.

"Would you care to dance?" Dimitri asked as they began playing some country western song.

I hesitated. This was a public place and I wasn't sure I wanted to announce to everyone that we were together yet especially because we weren't, not really.

_Dance with him Rose. You need to stop worrying and just let yourself live in the moment. _

Lissa was like a tiny cheerleader inside my head sometimes.

"I'd love to," I said offering him my hand.

"If Lissa hadn't cajoled you into accepting my offer would you have?" he asked as we swayed back and forth to the music his hands gripping my waist and my arms around his neck.

"I forgot you always know when we're talking through the bond," I groaned. He laughed a little.

"Well would you have?" he wheedled.

"I guess you'll never know," I said leaning my head on his chest as the music began to slow.

"I love holding you like this. If only you'd let me do it more often," he breathed against my neck. He was really killing my resolve here with his romantic words. Being here in his arms like this felt so right. I don't know why I even paid attention to that nagging voice in the back of my head that told me I was giving him the wrong impression, but I guess I was doomed to be the eternal masochist.

"Hey guys we're all headed over to the bumper cars you coming?" Christian asked giving me a much needed reason to break away from the comfort of Dimitri's arms. I could tell Lissa was pissed at him for interrupting what she deemed the defining moment in our inevitable reunion.

"Sure I'm game if you are Comrade!" I said in a slightly playful tone.

"You're on Roza!"

"Let me take Andree for you while you ride," Tasha told Lissa.

"Thanks," Lissa replied gratefully rushing off to claim her car.

"Mommy can I ride with Uncle Adrian?" Lexie asked. Adrian shot Dimitri a sympathetic look. I knew it hadn't been his idea, but we didn't want to force her to choose between them. I looked at Dimitri. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Sure baby, be careful and wear your seatbelt," I reminded her.

"No funny business Ivashkov or your ass is mine." He began to shake in fake fear at my threat so I casually elbowed him as I walked by.

"Little Dhampir that was not nice," he whined.

"I don't do nice!" That earned a laugh from Christian and Dimitri.

After the bumper cars Lexie was begging to go in the fun house.

"Are you sure you want to go in there? Last time we went in a fun house you were scared."

"That was when I was a baby Mommy. I'm a big girl now. I won't be scared. I'm going to be brave like Grandma Janine!" she stated boldly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She Dimitri and I entered the fun house together. The first part was a bunch of swirling black and white circles that were meant to confuse you and make you feel dizzy. As we walked on the ground became uneven and rocked back and forth. So not scary if you asked me, but then again I wasn't a six year old. She seemed to be handling it so far. After that there was a series of twists and turns and somewhere along the way I lost track of Dimitri and Lexie. I figured they'd make it out ahead of me because I'd taken a wrong turn. As I weaved through the maze it became clear that it was far more complicated than I'd originally anticipated. There were mirrors everywhere and some were very distorted. I was beginning to feel a little closed in. I was so glad that Lexie had gone with Dimitri. She was so going to be freaking out with all this chaos.

I finally stumbled out to find Dimitri pacing as he waited for me.

"Hey Comrade it was pretty hairy in there for a while. I thought I was never going to get out of there." I let out a few cleansing breaths.

"Where's Lexie?" he asked.

I looked at him slightly perturbed. "What do you mean where is she? I thought she was with you!"

"No, I got separated from the two of you." He glanced behind me at the fun house with a worried look on his face.

"Oh my God! Where is she? Tell me she's not in there by herself." My heart leapt into my throat. I wasn't usually the kind of mother who panicked like this, but it was pretty scary in there for a six year old.

"Don't worry. She's going to be fine. I'll go get her." He seemed calm, but I could tell he was on edge.

As we hurried back towards the fun house Lexie came screaming out the exit. She was hysterical,tears streaming down her little face.

Instead of running straight into my arms like I'd expected she flew past me and straight into Dimitri's waiting arms.

"Daddy," she cried as he scooped her up into his arms. "Daddy there were bats in there!" she cried out terrified. "You said you'd protect me."

"Of course I will Milaya with my life," he said clutching her to his chest tightly. A single tear ran down his cheek. I couldn't help but smile. We were finally becoming a family.

**So how do you think that was? I couldn't decide how she should react. What did you think? Let me know. So next chapter will focus a little more on Rose and Dimitri's relationship or lack there of hehe! **


	18. Chapter 22: I Belong to You

**Chapter 22: I Belong to You (Я принадлежу Вам)**

DPOV

"So how has everything been going since you told her?" Tasha asked as we again sat at her dining room table for one of our heart to hearts.

"Actually it's been going rather well." I would never admit it to her, but after she called me Daddy for the first time at the Carnival I went home and cried. It was my fantasy come to life. I'd always dreamed of having a child with Roza as much as I thought it impossible, then as it turns the impossible was not so impossible for us. Of course in my dreams I was there from day one taking care of them both and Rose and I were happily married and not treading on thin ice like we had been for the past two months.

"She seems to adore you," she said taking another sip of her tea. I smiled at her comment. She really had taken to me even before either of us had known we were father and daughter.

My mouth resumed it's usual frown at the thought that although I was getting along perfectly with my daughter my relationship with Rose was still a hot mess.

"Rose still keeping her distance?" she asked intuitively. I sighed as I nodded.

"We've been spending a lot of time together, the three of us like a family, but she refuses to be alone with me unless we're at work."

"She's just protecting her heart Dimka."

"If you say she'll come around, so help me God I'm going to hit something," I warned her.

She laughed. "What I was going to say is don't give her a chance to avoid you. Ask her out point blank and see what she says."

"That sounds good in theory, but she will probably turn me down and then what?"

"You could always enlist some friends to ambush her." There was a devilish glint in her eye and I knew she was scheming.

"The Princess wouldn't do that to her?" I said skeptically.

"I don't know. She seems pretty fed up with the two of you. I'm betting she will do just about anything to get Rose to be happy."

"It could work. What should I plan? Our date at my apartment turned out to be a disaster," I groaned putting my hand on my head.

"How about asking Adrian? As much as he loves her, I know he wants her to be happy and he knows that she can't be happy without you. Didn't he kind of offer you his services to win her back?"

"That's not half bad actually. I think I'll give him a call. He did say he'd help me. Thanks for the tea and for listening," I told her as I hurried to begin my plotting.

"No problem, besides you two are driving me nuts too," she said chuckling.

Two days later my plan was in place. It wasn't great, but it would have to do. I was tired of her avoiding me. I was going to make her talk to me once and for all.

"Are you sure everything is set?" I asked.

"Stop asking me that you're getting on my last nerve," Ivashkov hissed. "I know you're nervous and all, but just relax. Lissa agreed to lure her here and once she's here it's up to you to keep her here. We can only do so much."

"Thank you again and for watching Lexie. She loves staying with you," I told him even though it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

He smiled sadly. "I was never meant to replace you and now that you are here it's only a matter of time before she becomes Daddy's little girl."

I hoped to God he was right. She called me Daddy that night at the carnival and a few times after, but sometimes she still referred to me as Mr. Dimka. I knew there would come a time when she would fully make the connection, but it was still slightly frustrating. In a lot of ways she seemed so grown up, but I had to remember that she was only six.

"Shhh here they come. I was never here," he said exiting through the back.

"Why in the world was it necessary for us to come all the way up here?" I heard Rose grumble as she and Lissa made their way up to the cottage.

"You know royals and how spoiled we can be," Lissa lied smoothly brushing off Rose's annoyance.

"You go in ahead of me, I'm going to wait for Christian," she said.

"Fine whatever," Rose muttered and I heard the door open.

"Hey Comrade, what are you doing here?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where are the rest of the council members?" She looked behind me. Of course I was the only one here, but she didn't know that, at least not yet. Lissa was probably already long gone by now. Ivashkov had a car waiting for them with several guardians to escort them back to the royal court.

"Wait where's Lissa?" she cried.

"Roza," I tried to explain to her that it was just the two of us here, but just then her phone began to buzz. She pulled it from her pocket and stared at it for a few seconds.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Son of a bitch," she cursed before snapping her head up to glare at me.

"Roza,"

"Don't Roza me! How could you set me up like this? I can't believe my friends were in on this." She turned and started towards the door.

I moved swiftly effectively blocking her exit. "Please just hear me out before you leave," I pleaded raising my hands in surrender. She narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have two minutes."

"You didn't give me a choice Roza. You have avoided being alone with me for the past three weeks. How can we make any progress if you refuse to talk about it?"

She huffed, but didn't make another move to leave. I relaxed my stance a little.

"I can't be alone with you," she declared.

"Why not?" I was confused as to why she wouldn't let herself be alone with me.

"Because I'm afraid," she admitted softly.  
"Afraid of what?" I asked. What could she possibly have to fear from me?

"This," she said launching herself into my arms pressing me up against the door frame and attacking my lips with hers. After the initial shock wore off I melted into her kiss. My arms wrapped around her waist lifting her up into my arms. I groaned as she pushed her tongue into my mouth pressing her beautiful body as close to mine as possible. I tangled my hands in her hair rejoicing in the feeling of having her in my arms. Was this really happening or was it one of my infamous dreams?

RPOV

Lissa woke me up early this morning saying we had an emergency meeting of the royal council that was taking place at Adrian's cottage up in the Pocono's. I groaned. Why couldn't it be here at court? Of course it couldn't. Let's drag Rose out of bed when she's had little or no sleep because she's up all night thinking about the father of her child whom she loves, but won't get back together with because she's afraid he'll break her heart all over again. What a coward! I pounded my head on the wall a little.

"Are you coming? It's almost eight. We need to be there by ten and it's nearly a two hour drive," Lissa's voice brought me out of my stupor.

"Yea yea I'm coming. Who's watching Lexie? Adrian isn't here."

"Christian has her and Tasha's coming over. He's going to meet us up there. They'll be fine. Let's go," she said practically pulling me out the door. I grabbed my stake and we were out the door.

When we got there she decided to wait on the porch for fireball and I went inside.

Much to my surprise the only person inside was Dimitri. What the hell was he doing there?

A minute passed and we just stared at each other. My thoughts returned to Lissa. I couldn't feel her near us. In fact it actually felt like she was moving further away from us.

"Where's Lissa?" I wondered out loud.

"Roza," Dimitri began to say something, but my phone began buzzing with a new message at the same time. I opened it up.

**Sorry Rose you must realize this was a set-up by now and that there is no council meeting. You two really need to talk. Have fun! A car will come and pick the two of you up in forty-eight hours. Love you! ~L**

Fury shot through me. I cannot believe she was in on this. Who the hell did they think they were locking me in the middle of nowhere with him for two whole days. This was so not good. When I got back to court there was going to be hell to pay.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed aloud giving Dimitri a death glare.

"Roza,"

"Don't Roza me! How could you set me up like this? I can't believe my friends were in on this." I headed for the door. I could not stay here with him.

He darted in front of me quickly blocking the door. "Please just hear me out before you leave," he begged putting his hands up in the air. "You have two minutes," I agreed reluctantly.

"You didn't give me a choice Roza. You have avoided being alone with me for the past three weeks. How can we make any progress if you refuse to talk about it?"

The nerve of him dragging me out here and trapping me like this so we could talk? He must be kidding. Being in the same room with him while there were people with us was bad enough, but two days locked in a house with him alone would definitely be my undoing. He had no idea how badly I wanted him right now, but I had a feeling he was about to find out.

"I can't be alone with you," I told him.

"Why not?" Gosh was he really that dense. Didn't he know what being in his mere proximity did to me?

"Because I'm afraid," I admitted softly.  
"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"This," I whispered throwing myself into his arms taking him completely by surprise as I held him captive against the wall firmly attaching my lips to his. After a few seconds he relaxed wrapping his arms around me as he deftly lifted me off the floor.

I couldn't help myself from deepening our kiss. "Roza," he murmured as he walked us slowly until we were at the door to the bedroom. He kicked the door open lowering me gently onto the large bed. My fingernails dug into the duvet as he continued to kiss me senseless.

He continued to kiss me moving his lips to my ear and then my collar bone. He skimmed his nose across my décolletage eliciting a moan from deep within my throat. He stopped what he was doing and hovered over me looking deeply into me eyes. It was like he was studying me looking for something.

"What?" I asked biting my lower lip nervously under his close inspection.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Comrade."

"Am I going to end up on the floor this time?" he asked with a small smile.

I shook my head. "Make love to me," I breathed.

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering I flipped him over so I was straddling him raising my hands up over my head. He took the hint and pulled my shirt off in one swift movement. His eyes glazed over with lust as he took in my half naked body. I returned the favor taking off his shirt running my hands over his well defined abs. Damn he was sexy. It had been so long since I'd been with him that I'd forgotten just how good his skin felt against mine. When he finished undressing us both he used his lips to explore my entire body. 'Why I didn't just let him do this weeks ago I will never know.

When he was satisfied that he'd sufficiently kissed every inch of my body he hovered over me clasping one of my hands with his and caressing my cheek tenderly with the other.

"There aren't words that describe the things I'm feeling right now," he whispered.

Tears threatened to seep out the corners of my eyes at his loving words.

"Я принадлежу Вам," I told him remembering how Lissa had pronounced it for me. This was it I was surrendering myself to him completely.

He looked at me in awe and then started to kiss me slow and sensuously and as we finally became one for the second time I couldn't deny what I'd said to him just seconds earlier. I truly did belong to him mind, body and soul.

**Wow that was intense. Those little Vampires can be sneaky when they want to be! So what did you think? Don't worry lots more to come. Review because this chapter may or may not have been all in Dimitri's head…. Your choice=)**

**Question? Since I am not the original author of this story there is no record of why Dimitri and Rose didn't encounter each other at Lissa and Christian's wedding. I'm sure Tasha would have been invited and if she or the both of them were there then why didn't they see Rose and Lexie who probably would have been the flower girl? Hmmmm! It's been annoying me trying to figure an explanation into the story if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me! **


	19. Chapter 23: Waking up with Roza

**Chapter 23: Waking up with Roza**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**No it wasn't a dream! I wouldn't do that to you would I?**

DPOV

Today had officially been one of the best days of my life. I reflected on the events of the past few hours as I lay next to the woman I loved my arms wrapped securely around her. One thing I was sure of, now that I had her back I was never letting her go.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," she murmured turning to face me.

"No Milaya this is a dream come true," I whispered brushing my lips across hers. She sighed in contentment.

She groaned a little and stretched her body out. I knew she had to be a little sore. She hadn't been with anyone but myself and that was seven years ago.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Physically a little sore, emotionally I'm not sure," she said.

My stomach dropped. That wasn't what I'd wanted to hear. Personally I was on cloud nine. I'd never felt so elated and happy as I was at this very moment. For just a little while things had been perfect in my life. I had a beautiful daughter and the woman I loved was lying in my arms, but her words shattered that happy picture.

She must have sensed the change in my mood.

"Hey that's not what I meant." She sat up pulling the covers with her covering her beautiful body from my view. She put her hand on my cheek.

"I don't regret what happened between us, not at all," she reassured me smiling. Somehow that didn't calm my nerves.

"What is it?" I asked joining her in the sitting position.

She looked down. "It's just that you have so much power over me. No one else has ever made me feel this way. I've never loved as deeply as when I'm with you, but no one else has ever caused me to feel so much agony either." I could see how torn she was and it was killing me inside.

"If I could take it back, you know I would," I told her regretfully cupping her face in my hands. I hated that she'd lost her faith in us because of what I'd done.

"I know. It's just that I'm so used to being in control of my life. Since you left I haven't allowed anyone close enough to my heart to break it." I embraced her tightly whispering words that I hoped would comfort her. My only wish was that my future actions would convince her of the strength of my love for her.

"So I don't have any other clothes," she said pulling out of my arms and turning to get out of the bed.

"Who needs clothes?" I asked pulling her against me so her bare back was against my chest.

"Comrade," she groaned. "I'm starving."

"Really, you'd rather eat?" I asked pulling her long locks aside placing open mouthed kisses all down her slender neck. I used my hands to remove the sheet that hid her from my view cupping her breasts in my hands as I continued to suck on her pulse point. Her reaction was as I'd suspected and it took another two hours before we actually made it out of the bedroom.

"You have many molnija," I commented as I pulled her travel bag that Lissa had packed for her out from under the bed.

"Lissa's a walking target, we rarely leave the wards without being attacked," she said calmly pulling on my discarded t-shirt. I didn't like the idea that she was constantly in danger. I knew that even though she was well trained all it took was one wrong move or one Strigoi too many and I'd lose her. It wouldn't do me any good to express my opinion though. I knew how she felt about her duty. It was the same way I felt about mine.

"Lissa packed you a bag," I told her.

"I'm fine in this," she said. My shirt dwarfed her petit frame nearly reaching her knees, but damn she looked sexy as hell in it.

"What are we doing for food?" she asked.

"You my love are insatiable as ever," I said taking her hand in mine leading her to the kitchen. Ivashkov had made sure the place was fully stocked.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Whatever you can make," she said.

It was nearly dinner time, but since we'd spent the majority of the day in bed I felt breakfast food was appropriate so I began to throw things together to make French toast and some bacon.

"Milk or juice?" I asked. She wrinkled her nose. "Coffee please."

I should have figured since I hadn't seen her drink either of the two since I'd known her. I put a pot on to brew. We sat down at the small table and I put a plate in front of her. She didn't start eating right away.

"You don't like it?" I asked eying her closely.

"No it's not that. I was just wondering what we're going to do about our whole living situation." She replied.

In truth I'd thought about it a lot. I wanted so much to be with them twenty-four seven, but I didn't want to force her into anything too soon.

"We don't have to decide anything now. We can be together without living together," I told her.

"Yes, I know that. It's not us I'm worried about, it's Lexie."

"Are you afraid she wouldn't like me moving in?" I asked. "She seemed fine with it when we told her I was her father, in fact she begged for it," I reminded her.

"No that's not it at all, she would be absolutely over the moon if you moved in. It's just that the summer is almost over and in a few weeks it will be time to bring her back to school."

My eyes widened as I registered her words. I'd just begun to get close to her and two weeks was definitely not enough time for us to bond. If she went back to St. Vladimir's I would lose my chance to really get to know her. I'd already missed so much.

The look on my face must have been noticeable. Rose shot me a sad smile. "I know that isn't what you wanted to hear and I'm sorry," she apologized.

My mood had gone from extremely happy to utterly downcast in a matter of a few short minutes.

"Maybe she doesn't have to go back this year," I mused aloud.

Her eyes shot open. "What do you mean? She has to go to school."

"That's not what I meant. I know you love St. Vladimir's and that it is a wonderful place for her to be, but what if instead of sending her back there this year we enroll her full time in the program here at court? There are many guardian's whose children are trained here. Then next year once we've had a chance to bond as a family she could go back to St. Vladimir's if you want." I held my breath praying for a good reaction to my spur of the moment suggestion. I mean I was her father and I had a right to express my opinions on her education and be a part of the decision making process right? I wouldn't allow her to cut me out now that we were a family.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "That's certainly something to consider," was all she said before turning her attention to her dinner.

It was better than I had hoped, but I wondered if she only said that to avoid starting a fight. I hoped we'd have a chance to discuss it further in the upcoming days. When we were finished eating I cleared the table and while I washed the dishes she stood by my side and dried them. It almost felt like we were a normal couple, almost.

"Would you like to watch a movie or we could take a walk? It's nice outside and there are some trails around the cottage." The sun would be up shortly and it would be nice to spend some time outdoors.

"We could go for a run or something," she agreed. "It would be a shame to waste the daylight and the nice weather." We both changed into running shoes and shorts before heading outdoors. It had been a long time since we'd run together and I was pleasantly surprised that she was not only able to keep pace with me, but seemed to have and endless amount of stamina.

"What's the matter Comrade? Too old to keep up with me?" she teased after we'd been running for a little under an hour.

"Did you just call me old?" I asked.

"Yep," she said with a wink before speeding ahead of me. Oh she was going to see just how old I wasn't. I picked up the pace and it was tougher than I thought to catch up with her, but when I did I grabbed her around the waist and she squealed as I threw her over my shoulder. I ran with her that way with her kicking and screaming until we came to a small pond. I grinned evilly, a plot forming in my mind.

"I hope you can swim Roza," I told her.

"What why?" she asked right before I tossed her head first into the water.

RPOV

Oh no he didn't. He did not just throw me into a pond full of dirty water. I broke the surface gasping for air. My hair is going to be in knots for days from this water.

"You are so dead Comrade!" I called to him as he stood all nice and dry on the embankment laughing his ass off at me.

I swam further out into the middle of the water. When I looked around it actually wasn't as dirty as I thought it was. There were some leaves and twigs floating around, but the water was pretty clear other than that. It was a very beautiful location as well. I noticed the way the first rays of sunlight were filtering through the tops of the trees. It gave me the feeling I was in some sort of jungle.

I looked back to where Dimitri had been standing just moments earlier only he wasn't there. His shirt and shoes were discarded in a pile, but I didn't see him anywhere. I spun around in a circle searching the embankment for any signs of him.

"Dimitri?" I called out. There was no answer. Just when I was about to swim to the side and get out to go look for him I felt something grab my legs pulling me down towards the bottom of the pond. I screamed in surprise thrashing and kicking trying desperately to remain above the water. A few seconds later Dimitri surfaced beside me with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"You jerk!" I spat. "You scared the hell out of me."

He laughed. "It was fun," he replied grabbing me around the waist pulling me closer to him. Ugh what that man's touch does to me. I groaned internally.

"Let's get out of here," he said pulling me to shore hoisting himself out of the water before lending me his hand. We made it back to the house in only a few minutes since we'd run in a circle.

"I'm so going to get you for that," I muttered as we entered the house.

"I'd like to see you try," he responded in amusement.

"I need a shower," I griped wringing out my hair which was all stringy and stuck together.

"That was the whole idea," he said with a smirk following me into the bathroom which I noticed had a very large Jacuzzi tub.

"Oh you want to come with me do you?" I asked seductively grabbing the front of his soaking wet t-shirt.

He nodded eagerly.

"Too bad," I said pushing him back through the door closing it and locking it behind me. I could only imagine the stunned look on his face.

"Come on Roza, you're being mean," he chided from the other side of the door.

"Hey you're the one who thought it was fun to throw me in a dirty pond," I called out beginning to run the bath adding some oils as it filled. Serves him right the cheeky bastard, I thought.

I had just eased myself into the tub of deliciously hot water when I heard a rattling at the door. I couldn't believe he was still trying to get in.

"I'm not letting you in," I called out. Suddenly the door flew open revealing a very naked Dimitri holding a screw driver in one hand and the doorknob in the other.

"Lucky for you I'm very skilled at getting through barricades," he said smugly. Well I'll be damned. He certainly was resourceful.

He tossed the doorknob on the ground and lowered his long frame into the tub across from me.

"I'm so not amused." I tried ignoring him.

"You will be," He said grabbing me with force pulling me flush against his hard body. If he wasn't so irresistible and I wasn't so damn horny I would have thrown him right out of this tub.

DPOV

I woke the next morning to the most beautiful sight. My Roza was sleeping peacefully next to me. My eyes perused her still bare flesh. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. I decided she needed a wake-up call so I pulled down the sheets exposing her body to the cool air and began trailing kisses from her cheek, to her neck to the valley between her breasts all the way down to her flat stomach. I lingered there in awe. At one time our child had grown inside her. I would give anything to go back and be there to see it. I caressed the soft smooth skin of her abdomen with my hands gently resting my cheek there. I couldn't wait to have another child with her. I only hoped it would happen soon.

"What are you doing Comrade?" she asked looking at me clutching her stomach.

"Nothing just admiring your beautiful body," I said raising my head to kiss her on the lips.

She gave me a funny look before getting out of bed. We had around twenty-four hours before a car would be here to pick us up and I wanted to make the most of our time together.

"Do you want to walk into the little town that's a few miles down the road?" I asked her.

She tried unsuccessfully to raise her eyebrow at me.

"So there was a town. I could have escaped," she said.

"Well I'm pretty sure that you won't escape now," I said smiling at her.

"That's a pretty safe bet," she agreed stepping into my outstretched arms. "It would be nice to go into town and do something normal for once without having to worry about protecting our charges."

It took around a half an hour for us to reach town walking at a leisurely pace. I was in no hurry. The more time we spent walking the longer I was able to hold her hand. There were many tiny shops and a few café's lining the one main street.

"Can you smell that?" she asked.

"I can," I chuckled. Of course her nose would lead us into a bakery. She pulled me towards the small bakery that had seating on a small patio.

"Two chocolate croissants, a long john and a hot chocolate please," she told the human behind the counter.

"That will be six eight-six," the woman responded. Rose pulled a bill out of her back pocket.

I put my hand over hers. "We'd also like a pineapple filled and a large coffee black," I told the cashier. She looked at me funny.

"My girlfriend here has a healthy appetite," I told her winking at Rose as I handed over my debit card to the lady who was staring at us with her mouth wide open.

I thought for sure she was going to kick my ass for making that comment, but she surprised me by shrugging it off and going to find a table outdoors.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" she asked.

"Isn't that the correct American term for one's significant other?" I asked giving her a hard time.

"I suppose," she said sipping her hot chocolate.

"You don't like that I called you that?" I mused. I should have figured. Things were never that easy when it came to her.

"I don't know it just felt weird." She shrugged.

She was right. The term girlfriend did not at all accurately describe what she meant to me. She was the woman I loved, my best friend, and most importantly the mother of my child.

"Would you prefer I called you my woman?" I joked trying to keep the mood light.

She choked on her croissant. "You'd better not," she growled.

After breakfast we walked around looking in the windows of a few antique shops occasionally going inside to look around. We spent the majority of the day enjoying each other's company and acting like we were a regular couple on holiday. It felt amazing just being with her and being able to be openly affectionate in public.

The car to take us back arrived all too soon the next morning. It was a reminder that the past two days had been far from reality and it was time to step back into our roles as parents and as guardians.

"Mommy, Daddy," Lexie cried as we walked through the door together. Adrian and Lissa watched our family reunion with amused expressions from the dining room.

"I missed you," she said as I scooped her up into my arms.

"We missed you too Milaya," I told her. "I made this for you," she said as I set her back on her feet. She thrust a large piece of paper at us. She had the cutest little smile on her face.

It was a drawing. It said my family at the top. There were only three people in the photo this time and she'd labeled them. There was a little girl with dark hair in a purple dress and on either side of her was a woman with dark hair wearing all black and a tall man wearing all black. They were labeled my mommy and my daddy.

"It's very beautiful, thank you baby," Roza praised her.

Lexie's eyes suddenly bulged out of her head. "Is that your stuff Daddy? Are you going to stay here with us?" she cried happily.

"Rose looked at me in confusion and then we both set our eyes on my travel bag which was sitting on the steps next to Rose's."

"Yes Milaya those are Daddy's bags, but I have to take those bags…."

"Upstairs to our bedroom," Rose finished for me. Lissa, Adrian and I gaped at her in shock.

We hadn't really discussed this and this morning it had seemed like she needed more time to think yet here she was smiling at our daughter telling her I was moving in. Hell I was not going to turn her down.

**So what did you think? Do you think Rose will allow Lexie to stay home so they can be a family or will she send her back to St. Vlads? What about when Abe and Janine find out Dimitri is the man that abandoned their child and grand child? I think our Russian Comrade might need a suit of armor in the near future, make that a fire proof suit of armor. Hehehe! **


	20. Chapter 24: Nuclear Meltdown

**Chapter 24: Nuclear Meltdown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or anything associated with it. **

**So I figured out how to explain why they didn't see each other at Lissa and Christian's wedding. Tell me if you liked how I explained it=)**

RPOV

I couldn't believe the words that had just flown out of my mouth. I'd just told Lexie and in front of Lissa and Adrian no less, that Dimitri was moving in with us. He was looking at me uncertainly, but did not refute my statement. Lexie was of course jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yay Daddy's moving in, now we can be a big happy family," she cried hugging Dimitri's leg. Bless her little heart she was so cute.

"Come on let's get your stuff moved in," she told him quite seriously walking over to where his bag was and attempting to lift it up.

"It won't move," she grunted while the rest of us just stood and laughed at her. Poor baby Dimitri's combat boots alone weighed more than she did.

"Let me help you with that," he told her grabbing the bag and slinging it over one arm like it weighed nothing and then throwing her over his shoulder he carried them both up the stairs with her giggling all the way.

"Wow my daddy is strong," she marveled.

"Looks like our little plan worked," Lissa said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"You do look a little less tense." Adrian smirked.

"Shut up," I said slapping him upside the head. I so did not need them here celebrating the fact that I'd finally gotten some after my seven year dry spell.

"So you're really doing this huh? Dimitri's moving in?" Lissa asked.

"Looks that way to me," I told her not quite sure what I'd gotten myself into. Sure these past two days had been nothing short of amazing, but were we ready for this? I guess we were about to find out.

"Little Dhampir, I think this is the right time to tell you that I've decided to move into guest housing until I find a place."

"What? You're leaving?" I asked incredulously. He smiled sadly. "It's long overdue I'm afraid."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I know you do, but it's time for the three of you to bond. I've done my part and now it's time to move on."

"You'll still come around right? You're not going to just go away and never come back?" I asked in a slight panic.

"Of course I'll be around. You two are a big part of my life. Just because we won't be living together anymore does not mean that I care about the both of you any less."

"When are you leaving?"

"My bags have been packed for a while now. I knew it was only a matter of time before he moved in."

"You're leaving today?"

"I think it's best if you all spend your first night alone together." I couldn't help the tears that began to form in my eyes.

"What's the matter Mommy?" Lexie's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Why are you crying?" Dimitri was standing next to her with a concerned look on her face.

I wiped away the tear that had trickled halfway down my cheek.

"I'm just really happy that we're all going to be together." I hoped she wouldn't see through my fib.

I could tell Dimitri didn't buy it.

"Hey there princess come and give your Uncle Adrian a hug." He was trying to distract her and for that I loved him. I knew he was also going to break her little heart by telling her he was leaving.

She ran to him jumping into his arms. "You look sad too," she commented. She didn't miss anything did she?

"I'm not sad. I'm happy," he told her.

"Why are you happy?"

"Well princess, I am happy that you and your mommy and daddy are going to be a family and all live together."

"Me too," she cried.

"I'm also excited because I have found a new apartment to live in," he continued. Her face fell like I knew it would.

"But you live here with us." Her bottom lip began to quiver.

He took her hands in his. "I know that ever since you were born that you, your mommy and I have lived here together, but now it is time for you to get to know your daddy and for you three to spend some family time together."

"But you're family," she argued stubbornly.

"I know that and so are Auntie Lissa and Uncle Crissie and Baby Andree and they have their own house," he pointed out.

"It's time for me to move into my own house so someday I can find a nice lady, get married and have a family."

It was then that the waterworks began. "I thought I was your little princess?" she wailed. "Why are you leaving me? Was I bad?" She was full on sobbing now.

Adrian looked just miserable, Lissa took that as her cue to slip out silently and Dimitri looked like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"Baby you didn't do anything wrong. Uncle Adrian is still going to come around. He'll still spend time with you and play with you. He just won't be living with us." I hoped to God she'd understand.

"I don't want you to go," she sobbed clinging to him for dear life. "Please don't go."

I knew I had to do or say something. I just couldn't figure out what. I had no idea she'd have such a meltdown. Things were just changing so fast for her.

"I'm so sorry Little Dhampir, I had no idea I'd cause so much drama," Adrian apologized as Lexie continued to make a scene.

"That's enough," Dimitri commanded forcefully.

"Alecksa, come here," he ordered. She lifted her head from Adrian's shoulder to look at him. He was not smiling. To a child her size he must have looked like an angry giant.

"Do not make me tell you again." His voice was calm, but firm.

Her eyes were wide as she scrambled out of her seat. He bent down on his knees so they were somewhat eye level.

"I know you're sad, but throwing a tantrum is not going to change things. Your mommy and I love you very much and so does your Uncle Adrian, but we cannot all live here. Uncle Adrian has been helping your mommy raise you because I was not here to help her. He's given up a lot to be here with you. It's selfish for us to ask Uncle Adrian to stay here. He deserves to be happy like us don't you think?"

She nodded. "I don't want him to be sad," she said wiping away the tears with her sleeve.

"Now do you have something you want to say to your Uncle?" he asked turning her to face us.

"I'm sorry Uncle Adrian. I want you to be happy," she apologized.

"That's my big girl," Dimitri praised her.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now go give him a hug and then go upstairs to your room. Mommy and I will be up in a little while."

She hugged Adrian tightly. "I'll miss you. I love you," she said.

"I'll miss you too princess and I love you too," he told her kissing her forehead. She scooted upstairs after that without looking back.

"Handled like a true father," Adrian said nodding at Dimitri.

"She's really attached to him isn't she?" Dimitri said later as we were getting ready for dinner.

"It's my fault. I never should have leaned on him like that," I sighed as I began assembling the ingredients to throw together a meatloaf. It was one of the few things I knew how to make.

"If I'd have been here from the beginning she wouldn't he so confused." He again blamed himself.

"It's not all your fault. I could have picked up the phone and called you anytime, but I didn't. I even took the cowards way out at Lissa's wedding."

"What do you mean?"

I was ashamed at what I was about to tell him. "You're not going to like it," I warned him.

"I'll learn to live with whatever it is. Things couldn't get any worse," he muttered.

"Lexie was just about to turn four when they got married and Lissa had asked her to be the flower girl. I was a wreck because I knew you would be there and there wasn't any way for me to avoid you. I really did not want to see you and I didn't want to cause a scene on the most important day of my best friend's life so Adrian and I worked out a way for Lexie and I to be in the wedding without having to see you," I started.

"I saw you there standing next to Lissa at the alter and at the head table at dinner, but after that it was like you'd just disappeared. I asked Tasha if she'd gotten to speak to you and she said she'd had a hard time pinning you down as well. Then I didn't see you the rest of the weekend although I could have sworn you were there. People would tell me I'd just missed you when I asked if they'd seen you."

It was no wonder he was confused. I decided to just come out with it.

"I was there the whole time and all weekend. The reason you didn't see me is because I had Adrian make me a Spirit charm."

"What is a Spirit charm?"

"Well you remember the compulsion spell Viktor put on my necklace don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well Spirit users can make far more powerful charms because of the intensity of their compulsion. I had Adrian infuse a silver ring with a spell that would make me look like a moroi woman. The only people who could see the real me were the people who knew it was a spell. I slipped the ring on after dinner and wore it the rest of the weekend. He made one for Lexie as well," I explained.

He looked aghast at my explanation.

"You really hated me that much?" he asked shaking his head.

"No, I really loved you that much," I told him clasping his hand in mine.

"What?"

"I loved you so much that when you left my heart was so broken that it caused me physical pain to see you or hear about you," I told him.

"Didn't you see me there?" he argued.

I shook my head. He really wasn't going to like what I said next.

"Do you remember at the rehearsal dinner when Christian lent you those cuff links?" I asked with a grimace.

"Yes, I wore them to the wed…." his voice trailed off understanding flashed across his features.

"Those were charmed to make you invisible to me," I told him.

"I had no idea what they made you look like so I wouldn't have known if you were there or not."

"What about the rest of the weekend? I only wore them that night."

"Let's just say that I spent the next two days drunker than Adrian," I admitted unabashedly.

He sighed heavily pulling me into a hug.

"We will get through this," he said his voice full of determination.

"I want us to be a family more than anything Roza." His words were simple, but really hit home. All of our past mistakes aside I loved the man more than life itself.

Our first dinner together as a family in our home was a little awkward to say the least.

"Lexie, come down it's time for dinner," I called her. She'd come down her face still stained with dried tears. She was clutching the stuffed rabbit Adrian had brought for her when he'd read her The Velveteen Rabbit for the first time. He was all scruffy and well worn from years of being loved. His whiskers were half gone and there was a splotch of blue paint on his back, but she still slept with him every night.

There wasn't much conversation at dinner besides the occasional pass the potatoes or can I have some more milk.

"Do you want me to read to you?" I asked her as she climbed between the sheets.

"No not tonight," she said turning her back to us. It broke my heart that she was so sad. I closed the door to her room with a heavy heart.

"She's just worked up and overtired. She'll feel better in the morning," Dimitri told me giving my shoulders a squeeze. I hoped he was right.

"When do you want to move the rest of your stuff in?" I asked as we headed to what was now our bedroom.

"I can do it this weekend," he replied. "Are you alright?"

"Things are just happening so fast. I don't know how much more she can handle. She's so young."

He nodded in understanding. "It will get easier. She just needs some time to adjust and some stability. That's why I think it would be best to keep her here with us this year instead of sending her back to school."

"Maybe you're right, but I am too exhausted to think about it right now. Can we just go to bed?" I asked.

"Come here," he beckoned me. He put his arms around me kissing me softly on the lips.

"Our love is strong. Nothing can touch us. We belong together," he whispered.

DPOV

I woke up to Lexie jumping on the bed shaking me awake.

"It's time to wake up Daddy!" she cried excitedly. The past two weeks had been difficult to say the least. She'd woken twice in the middle of the night that first week calling for Ivashkov. It broke my heart that it wasn't me she was calling for. It had slowly gotten better these past few days.

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in bed. It was a good thing Rose had suggested that I sleep with my t-shirt on because Lexie would frequently wake us up like this in the mornings. The first time I could see the wheels turning in her head as she asked why I didn't have my own room. She then commented how sometimes Uncle Adrian stayed in mommy's room with her. It was a miracle that I hadn't gone straight away to break his neck after that revelation. Rose swore up and down that they hadn't been involved physically and I believed her, but it still angered me that she allowed him to share her bed.

"What is it Milaya?" I asked pulling her onto my lap.

"You'll see," she said a big grin on her face. A few seconds later Rose opened the door. She was still in her night shirt and carrying a tray of food.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Lexie cried throwing her little arms around my neck. I returned her embrace. Well how about that, I had entirely forgotten that today was my birthday. Rose smiled at me knowing that I was completely surprised.

"We made you breakfast in bed," Lexie said smiling brightly as Rose set the tray on the night stand.

I hadn't even noticed Rose get up this morning. Considering it was only six now she must have gotten up at the crack of dawn to do this. That was very unlike her, but thoughtful none the less.

"Well what do we have here?" I asked.

"Open the card first," she ordered.

I laughed at her eagerness. "Okay," I said picking up the handmade card. It said:

To my Daddy Happy Birthday I love you From Lexie in bright pink crayon. There was a photo glued to the front. It was the one Tasha had taken of us when I'd taught her to ride her bike.

"It's very beautiful, thank you," I said giving her a huge hug.

"There's a present too!" She handed me a small box wrapped in blue paper.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed with a smirk on her face. I wondered what was inside.

"Open it Daddy!"

I complied tearing off the paper. Inside nestled between the tissues was a gray circle of what I think was clay. There was a tiny hand print molded into it. Underneath the hand print is read Alecksa 2010.

"I made it for you Daddy." She was beaming with pride.

"It is the most special gift I've ever gotten," I told her and I meant it. There was nothing more precious to me than her and anything she made me was better than gold.

"We'd better eat this before it gets cold. Daddy has to go to work soon," Rose reminded me.

On the tray there were pancakes shaped like mice and two pineapple donuts cut in half. There were also two cups of coffee and a small cup of juice.

"I helped mommy make them into mice," she whispered. "She doesn't know how."

I chuckled at Roza's frown. "Would you like some?" I asked holding out half a donut. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No thanks. You two have strange tastes. I prefer my donuts to be chocolate."

After Lexie and I finished our breakfast Rose told her to hurry up and get washed up and dressed or she'd be late for daycare. After she had scampered off to wash up Roza climbed into bed next to me.

"Happy Birthday Comrade," she said. "A very happy birthday," I murmured as she slowly undid the buttons on her night shirt. Holy hell she was going to give it to me now? This had to be the best day ever. Happy Birthday to me!

"Let me help you with that," I told her making short work of the rest of the buttons before discarding it on the floor. I slowly took in the beauty of her naked form sitting on top of me. She still made my heart race just thinking about the things I was going to do to her.

"Sorry it has to be quick today, but she'll only be in the bathroom for twenty minutes," she purred tearing off my shirt.

"Twenty minutes is plenty," I growled flipping her over so she was on her back. I kicked off my pants and took her forcefully claiming her mouth with my own. She moaned sexily as I continued to move within her. We were rarely alone, but still managed to find time to be together almost every day since we'd gone on our little vacation. It was heaven on earth waking up to her every morning. It was days like this when I felt like the luckiest man alive. I truly had everything a man could want.

"I have a gift for you," she said pulling a manila envelope out from the drawer.

"It isn't much, but I thought you might want to see it," she said handing the folder to me.

I opened it eagerly pulling out the paper inside. It was a single sheet. It read:

Certificate of Birth : Female Dhampir

Alecksa Alisa Belikova

Born the 25th of October 2004 at 7:23pm

Mother: Rosemarie Hathaway Father: Dimitri Belikov

Godparents: Princess Vasilisa Dragomir & Lord Adrian Ivashkov

There were two tiny footprints inked on at the bottom.

"You gave her my name?" I asked touching the paper where my name appeared as though it would disappear if I looked away. I was thoroughly surprised that she'd done that back then when she hated me so much.

"Of course I did. She's your daughter," she replied.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me to see that even though you were hurt and angry you didn't deny that I was her father."

"I wouldn't do that to her. If she had asked me what your name was and where you lived and really wanted to know, I would have told her. Every time she brought you up the guilt would eat at me a little more. _I_f you hadn't come back here now it would only have been a matter of time before you found us on your doorstep," she said wiping her eyes.

I pulled her closer to me knowing we had only minutes before Lexie was done getting ready and we'd need to leave.

"You didn't tell anyone though? Just Ivashkov, Vasilisa and Ozera?" I clarified.

She nodded. "I was assuming your mother didn't know or she'd have killed me already and Abe already told me you wouldn't reveal her father's name. How are we going to tell them?"

"Let's not?" she joked or at least I hoped she was joking. I gave her a disapproving look.

"Okay we'll tell them, but it's your funeral," she said grabbing her night shirt and getting out of bed. I groaned. I wasn't ready for her to leave yet, but it was nearly time for my shift as well.

RPOV

Today was Dimitri's birthday. Lexie and I cooked up the idea to bring him breakfast in bed. It had been two weeks since Adrian moved out and although it had been a rough time, I think she was beginning to understand the difference between uncle and father. Since she hadn't had anyone to fill the role of father, Adrian had filled in where a father figure would have been a necessity.

I thought Dimitri was going to shit a brick the first time Lexie barged into our room unannounced in the morning. She had done that quite frequently when it was just me in here and on several occasions she had caught Adrian "sleeping over" to which she accidentally made known to Dimitri. As if we didn't have enough problems without him questioning my fidelity. I wasn't lying when I'd said Adrian and I had never slept together. He had often stayed the night to comfort me and we'd shared kisses, soft caresses and loving words, but we'd never crossed that line.

I had been thinking of a way to show Dimitri that although I didn't tell him Lexie was his that she had been from the beginning and I figured out the perfect way to do it. When she was born they of course asked me who the father was. At first I thought I'd leave it blank, but the more I thought about it the more I felt he deserved to be acknowledged even if he was not present in our lives. I had also given her his name. I referred to her as Alecksa Hathaway, but her given name was Belikova.

When I gave him the certificate he looked happy as a clam, but questioned me on who I'd told the truth to. I'd never lied about him being her father. I just hadn't revealed his identity. If my mother or father would have openly asked me if Dimitri was the father I would have told them yes, but they'd never asked. He must have a death wish wanting to tell them and all.

I did not have a shift today since it was Wednesday. It was my usual day off. I spent a lot of my days off with Lexie, but today I had a lot to do around the house so I'd sent her to the daycare and Adrian was going to pick her up and bring her home. Later on tonight I am going to tell Dimitri that I called Alberta and withdrew Lexie from St. Vladimir's for this year. Now all I had to do was tell Abe. I'm sure that was going to be a fun conversation.

Alberta had chuckled and asked if I had finally come to my senses and told Dimitri he was a father. I'd nearly choked on my own tongue. She'd responded that she'd known all along that Dimitri and I had been in love and when she found out I was pregnant before graduation she had suspected that Dimitri was the father, but she admitted that she wasn't really sure until I'd enrolled her in St. Vladimir's. She said her looks and facial expressions were unmistakably his. I had of course known that all along. She wished us luck and left an open invitation for Lexie to return to school at any time saying she was the daughter of two of the most notorious guardians and was sure to be a child prodigy.

Adrian took Lexie to lunch so they could spend some quality time. They'd done that several times now since he'd moved out. We wanted to show her that although he no longer resided under the same roof as us that he was still part of the family. It was around two when he dropped her off. By this time I had everything settled and had begun the task of trying to make Dimitri a birthday cake. The fiasco ended with Lexie and I covered in head to toe with flower and chocolate cake batter, but the end result was more or less a very lopsided, but good tasting birthday cake. We'd even used frosting to write с днем рождения папа (Happy Birthday Daddy) in Russian on the top. That was not an easy undertaking, especially because I knew very little of the crylic alphabet.

I'd just about finished cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lexie yelled loudly jumping off the stool racing for the door. I laughed at her enthusiasm. It was probably just one of my guardian team checking their schedule. I was definitely wrong about that.

**Who do you think is at the door? Tell me your theories and I might just give you a hint! **


	21. Chapter 25: Dimka Has a Daughter?

**Chapter 25: Dimka Has a Daughter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**So those of you who guessed the Belikov's were right Yay! Also just a little note, mostly when they are conversing it is in Russian so Rose doesn't understand them, however my Russian is not great so I put it in English. Hope you like it=)**

VPOV

"Are you sure this is the house Mama? It seems awfully nice for guardian housing." We were approaching one of the nicest housing developments at the royal court. They stood two stories tall made of brick. They had fancy windows and immaculately manicured landscaping.

"This is the address listed in the directory. They said it was very up to date. It's possible that this is Lady Ozera's residence and that he is living with her," my mother suggested.

My grandmother shook her head in annoyance. She was not convinced that my brother and his charge were fooling around with each other. In truth I wasn't convinced either. The last few times they'd visited he seemed pretty miserable. They hadn't acted like a couple. Sure they'd been friendly, but I'd never seen them act romantically or anything. Babushka was always muttering something about how stupid he was for leaving the woman he loved. None of the rest of us had any idea what she was talking about, but then again who did? She was a little bit batty if you asked me.

"Well only one way to find out," Babushka said stepping up to the door and pressing the doorbell. The woman had nerve I'll tell you that.

"I'm so excited to see Dimka. It's been nearly two years since they last visited." I exclaimed. My mother, grandmother and I had traveled all the way from Baia, Russia to see him. Today is his birthday and man was he was getting old. My brother was turning thirty-two today. I hoped he was home. He was going to be so surprised because normally we could never afford to come to the royal court, but Abe Mazur is friendly with my mother and my grandmother and he was in Baia last week and offered us a ride to the royal court on his private plane. He was a Zmey, but he seemed to be okay some of the time. He said he was going to do a little business at the court and visit his daughter. Apparently she lived here at court. I didn't know he had a daughter. I don't think anyone did not even my mother.

There were footsteps on the other side of the door and then it opened revealing a small child. She was covered in some sort of white substance, possibly flour.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely in English. My mother's eyes widened as did my own. She was the spitting image of myself when I was six years old except with darker hair. She had Dimka's eyes.

"Yes, we are here to see Guardian Belikov. Does he live here sweetheart?" my mother asked her. She had recovered from her shock before I did.

She looked confused at first, but then her eyes lit up. "Are you looking for Mr. Dimka?" She asked in the cutest little voice.

"Actually yes I guess we are," my mother said chuckling at the way the little girl used my brother's Russian nickname. She must know him, but damn did she look like him. Did he and Lady Ozera have a baby without telling us? I wondered.

"Is he here?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "No my Daddy isn't here right now. Who are you?"

Daddy? My mouth dropped open at her words. Surely she couldn't be talking about Dimka. He would tell us if he had a baby wouldn't he?

"Lexie who's at the door?" called a female voice from inside. It did not sound like Lady Ozera.

"It's three ladies. They are looking for Daddy," she called out opening the door a little wider.

A few seconds later a beautiful dhampir came to the door. She looked like an Arabian princess with her almond colored skin, her dark eyes and her long dark beautiful hair.

She looked at us a minute. "You're looking for Dimitri?" she asked. She too had a little flour smudged on her clothes and in her hair and even some on her face. It didn't at all detract from her beauty though.

"Yes sorry to intrude we are looking for my son. Does he live here? I think we might have the wrong house," my mother said uncertainly in English. I'm pretty sure the girl did not speak or understand Russian.

The girl's eyes widened and she suddenly became very nervous.

"You're Dimitri's mother?" she stuttered in disbelief.

My mother nodded.

"The one from Baia?" she asked still not believing us I guess.  
"Yes, dear are you alright?" The girl was white as a ghost staring at us blankly.

"So Dimitri does live here?" I asked. The girl nodded and seemed to regain her composure. Babushka was looking her up and down taking in her appearance. She waved to the little girl flashing her a smile. That was very unusual for her. She was usually mean as a cat. The child smiled and waved back shyly.

"Oh I must seem so rude. Please come in," the dhampir said opening the door and gesturing inside. We followed her.

"This is a very nice house," I commented admiring the large foyer. There was a staircase that led upstairs as well. It was decorated modern and whoever had chosen the color scheme had impeccable taste.

"I'm sorry for the mess. We weren't expecting company," she apologized brushing some of the flour off her clothes and smoothing her fingers through her hair. "Have a seat." We walked into the living room and mother and I sat on the couch and Babuskha took the arm chair. She didn't look at all surprised that Dimka would live in such a nice house and have a child that I think referred to him as her father.

"I'm sorry dear my name Is Olena Belikova and this is my daughter Viktoria and my mother Yeva, Dimitri's sister and grandmother.

The girl gulped. "It's nice to meet all of you. I've hear a lot about you." She smiled forcedly. She eyed Babushka with a look that said Dimka might have told her about her history of seeing things before they happen.

"Well we've heard nothing about you," Babushka humphed clutching her purse to her chest. "Good for nothing ungrateful grandson," she muttered in Russian.

"I'm Rose and this is Lexie," she introduced herself and the child. She did not however explain their relationship to my brother.

"Would you like some tea or something? Dimitri should be home very soon," she offered.

"Tea would be lovely," my mother accepted graciously.

"Who is she? Is that Dimka's child? Who is her mother? Where is Lady Ozera?" These are the questions that flew from our mouths in Russian of course after she left the room taking the child with her.

"I don't know Viktoria. I guess we will have to wait for Dimka to come home." Darn my mother always much calmer than I in these types of situations. I had only been home a few months since my guardian gig with the Conta's had ended. They had moved here to court so they would not need as many guardians anymore. I was the last one hired on so I was the first one let go. It was fine by me. I'd guarded them for five years and I was in need of a change and I enjoyed being home with my mother and sisters again at least for a while.

We could see into the kitchen from where we were sitting. Rose, as she had called herself was fumbling around in the kitchen trying to boil water for tea while the little girl watched anxiously.

"Do you think that Rose girl is one of Lady Ozera's guardians as well? She doesn't look like a feeder although she's pretty darn clumsy," I stated as she continued to clatter around in the large kitchen.

My mother shrugged and Babushka just smiled like the cat who ate the canary. I knew she knew something, but she wouldn't tell.

A minute later the outside door to the kitchen opened and in walked my brother. He was wearing his guardian uniform and had a huge smile on his usually somber face. Rose didn't seem to hear him, but the little girl did. He hadn't noticed us sitting in the living room gawking at him yet either. He put his finger to his lips effectively shushing the child. She smiled deviously as he snuck up on Rose. Much to all our surprise he grabbed her around the waist and dipped her backwards sweeping her up in what could only be described as a fairy tale kiss. After about a minute he broke their embrace righting her back on her feet.

"Geez Dimitri give me a heart attack," she complained.

"You know I love it when I make your heart race," he said in a teasing voice so unlike I'd ever seen him before.

I know I was in shock and my mother gasped softly covering her mouth with her hand. This was unbelievable. My brother, who had never once mentioned a woman making out with some dhampir right in front of our eyes.

After a minute he pulled away from her and she glanced over at us seeming slightly embarrassed. She was about to open her mouth to announce our presence, but the little girl interrupted her.

"Daddy I missed you," she cried.

"I missed you too Milaya," he responded snatching her off the ground twirling her around. She giggled and the look of elation on his face as he continued to spin her around was remarkable. He was usually such an introvert.

"Dimitri there are some people here to see you," Rose told him as he began peppering kisses all the face of the girl who had called him daddy. It was adorable really the way the two were interacting. He was good with Paul when he was young, but never like this. He wasn't usually so affectionate.

"Who?" he asked bewildered. She nodded in our direction. His jaw dropped as he registered our presence.

"Mama?" he questioned coming closer.

"Dimka," my mother said tears in her eyes. "Oh how I've missed my boy." He set the little girl down on her feet and rushed forward to embrace our mother tightly. They exchanged a few pleasantries.

"Dimka what have you been doing while you've been away?" I asked directing his attention away from Babushka who was giving him a glare.

"Viktoria, I thought you were guarding a Conta?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Always changing the subject, no hello how are you, straight to business as usual brother dear, but oh no I'm not answering your questions until you answer mine." He looked slightly nervous at my comment.

"Who is that woman you just stuck your tongue down her throat and why did that girl call you Daddy?" I asked. Now I knew for sure that Rose and the child did not speak Russian. They stood several feet behind Dimitri awkwardly silent.

"It's a long story to tell," he said.

"We have time. We came here to see you," my mother assured him waiting patiently.

"Roza come here," he said reaching out for her. She complied stepping forward to join him. He clasped her hand tightly in his.

"Mama, Sestra, Babushka, I would like you to meet the woman I love. This is my Roza," he said looking at her with pure adoration in his eyes. The way she looked at him showed she felt exactly the same. Wow my brother was in love. I never thought I'd see the day. He certainly hadn't looked at Lady Ozera that way.

My mother looked like she was going to cry. She'd always wanted him to settle down and have a family, but if he was in love with this woman then who was the child's mother and how did she fit in? I was so confused. He must have sensed that.

"I'd also like you to meet my daughter, Lexie," he said beckoning the little girl towards him. She ran to him and he hoisted her up into his arms. My mother looked like her eyes were going to bug out of her head. If he had a six year old then how come we are just finding out about her now?

"If you don't mind my asking this and I mean no disrespect, but how is it that you have a six year old and that we've never met her and who on earth is her mother?" I blurted out unable to stop myself. My mother gave me a disapproving look. I knew she thought I was being rude, but I also knew she was dying to know the answer to that question. Besides what did it matter what I said. Dimka was the only one who understood us anyways.

"Roza is her mother," he said with a smile. My mother and I looked at him like he was crazy.

I knew she didn't want to make a scene, but someone had to bring up the pink elephant that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Say what?" I asked. "That is not possible."

"I hate to agree with Viktoria, Dimka, but it's true, you know that two dhampirs cannot procreate together. It's okay if she isn't yours we will love her like you love her," my mother said. Dimitri did not look pleased at her comment.

That is when Babuska rose to her feet.

"The boy tells the truth. That one over there," she said pointing at Rose. "She is different. She has been given new life by the element of Spirit. Rules of genetics do not apply with her." She sat down having said her piece.

"Why didn't you tell us about her or about your daughter?" my mother asked truly hurt by the fact that her only son had withheld such personal information from her and for such a long time.

"Mama I cannot explain now. We can talk later let's have a nice visit, maybe some dinner. I don't want to talk in front of Roza. She doesn't speak Russian and we are probably making her very nervous right now. I love her with everything in me can we leave it at that for now. I promise to explain everything in due time."

"Whatever you want Dimka. It's your day. I almost forgot. Happy Birthday. I can't believe my only son is thirty-two today. You're making me feel old." She had switched into English now.

"Mama you're embarrassing me," he said as she pinched his cheeks.

"So I guess we have two new members of the family. Welcome Roza and Lexie. We are very excited to meet you." My mother hugged Rose tightly. The girl looked like a nervous wreck, but seemed to calm down at my mother's friendly gesture.

"I am Olena Belikova. I am your Daddy's mommy. Do you know what that makes me?" she asked bending over to the child's height?

"You're my grandma just like grandma Janine!" the girl said excitement dancing in her beautiful brown eyes.

"That I am," she said. "Can I have a hug?" she asked. The little girl nodded allowing my mother to hug her tightly. I knew how much it meant to her to hold Dimka's child in her arms. It was rare for male dhampirs to have children. I wondered what the deal was with them. Could this Roza girl be the one Babushka was constantly muttering about?

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Dimka asked as we followed him into the kitchen. Rose had finally gotten the tea set up and she passed out cups and saucers.

As if on cue Abe Mazur opened the door and strutted in like he owned the place.

"Well I see that you've found your son," he mused. What in the hell was the Zmey doing in my brother's house and why didn't Dimka look concerned that a mobster had just entered his kitchen without knocking.

"Grandpa Abe!" Lexie cried out jumping out of her seat and running to where he was standing. He scooped her up smiling warmly.

"You get bigger and bigger every time I see you," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Kiz, come and give your Baba a hug," he boomed. Rose went to him and hugged him tightly.

Wait isn't Baba Turkish for father?

Abe Mazur had a dhampir daughter that just happened to be Dimka's girlfriend? Dimka's daughter had a Zmey for a grandfather? This was unbelievable.

DPOV

After a wonderful morning with my family my shift seemed to drag on forever. It wasn't that Eddie wasn't good company it's just that I couldn't wait to get home to them. This was the most content I'd ever felt outside of my childhood when I was being raised by my mother with my sisters. It had been so long since I'd felt like part of a family.

I snuck in the kitchen door quietly. Rose had her back turned and I wanted to surprise her. I shushed Lexie so she wouldn't blow it and grabbed Roza around the waist. I could tell she was slightly startled at first, but the moment our lips met she relaxed into my kiss. After greeting Lexie Rose informed me that there were people waiting for me in the living room. I wasn't expecting anyone, but thought maybe it was Tasha. As I turned I got a good look at the three women sitting in our living room.

My family had come to visit me. This day kept getting better and better, I thought as I hugged my mother tightly. I'd really missed her these past two years.

My sister of course had to be nosy and ask about Roza. I knew I would have to tell them the whole story, but now was not the time. From the glare on Babushka's face and the things she'd said to me over the past several years I knew she had known what I'd done. I wondered briefly if she'd known I had a daughter all this time.

It made me a little angry that my mother would insinuate that I or Roza would lie about the paternity of our child, but I understood how difficult it must be to comprehend. They really didn't know much about Spirit or being shadow kissed. I was glad that my grandmother had stood up for us because I don't think Viktoria would have let it go otherwise. She was a stubborn one that baby sister of mine.

As we sat around having Tea Abe decided to pay a visit. I took it that he was behind my family's spur of the moment visit. I didn't know whether to be grateful for his help or afraid of what he would do to me when Rose let the cat out of the bag that I was her father.

I saw the looks of confusion pass across my mother and sister's faces as Rose and Lexie greeted Mazur. Viktoria shot me the WTF look. I shrugged resuming conversation with my mother.

"Grandpa Abe do you know my grandma?" Lexie asked dragging him to the table by his hand.

"Sure I do. Grandma Janine and I live together remember?" he chuckled. This was not good. She was about to blow our cover right in front of my mother and in front of Abe. I was a dead man walking.

Rose must have sensed the same thing because she looked like she were going to be ill. As if in slow motion Lexie opened her mouth again.

"No silly grandpa Abe, I mean Daddy's mommy," she said pointing to my mother who smiled. She of course had no idea what was happening. Boy did they pick the wrong day to visit. Wasn't it bad luck to die on your birthday?

He narrowed his eyes and looked between Rose and I and then between Lexie and I. I could see the wheels in his head turning as he made the connection. Yep I was a dead man for sure.

"You!" he growled. "Outside right now." I nodded grateful that he wasn't going to kill me in front of my family.

Rose shot me a worried look as I followed Abe outside. I smiled at her and my family who had really confused looks on their faces. I didn't want to show fear. We walked back into the wooded area behind the house. This was so not good. No one could hear him kill me all the way out here. He wouldn't really hurt me would he?

The answer to my questions hit me in the form of a fireball directly to the chest and damn did it hurt. I grasped my chest as I doubled over in pain. It took all I had to remain on my feet.

"You bastard!" he snarled.

"She was seventeen! For all these years I thought it was some dumb teenage boy who had knocked up my daughter and broken her heart, but it was you! You were her teacher! You were seven years her elder for God's sake. How could you do that to her?" His voice became more menacing with each sentence he hurled at me.

"Sir, if you could just calm down, we can discuss this rationally." I tried reasoning with him.

"Rationally? You of all people should know I do not have a rational side when it comes to the man who ripped out my daughter's heart!" He shot fire at me with such ferocity that even with my quick reflexes I just barely managed to avoid it grazing my arm.

"What the hell were you thinking having an inappropriate sexual relationship with your student? You should be arrested and tried for statutory rape!"

The fire kept coming and it was all I could do to avoid most of it.

"Where the hell were you these past seven years? I'll tell you where you were. You were being a coward leaving Lord Ivashkov to clean up your mess and take care of my little girl when she was broken beyond repair. You left my daughter to raise your child on her own. You deserve nothing short of a slow painful, torturous death," He hit me again with a fire ball and I went down hard. He'd knocked the wind out of me with that last one and I could hardly breathe.

"I can't believe I trusted you around my daughter and granddaughter. You are nothing but a coward who preyed on my daughter's innocence and they don't need you messing up their lives. You are not good enough for them," he raged hovering over me. I knew if I fought back there would be hell to pay so I stayed still and took it. He was about to fire another one straight at my face and I closed my eyes in anticipation of the shock.

"Baba no!" Roza cried out loudly. I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Why not?" he roared.

"I love him," she cried throwing herself in front of me. I knew he wouldn't hurt her, but having her protect me like this showed just how far we'd come from where we'd been. I sighed in relief trying to catch my breath.

"You love him? How could you love him after what he did to you? He took advantage of you. He left you," his voice softened as he spoke to her.

"He may have left me, but he didn't take advantage of me. I knew exactly what I was doing Baba, I wasn't a child."

"You were seventeen," he argued. "He was your mentor."

"Yes, but I loved him and he loved me," she stood up for me. "I wanted to be with him."

"He left you pregnant."

"He didn't know. I never told him. He didn't know until two months ago. Please Baba. Lexie knows him now and she loves him and so do I. Just let it go," she pleaded. "If you love me and Lexie you'll let it go."

He sighed heavily glaring at me.

"Your life will be spared because I will not hurt my daughter by taking away the man she loves," he said gruffly. "Just know that you are undeserving of her love and make no mistake. If you screw up again, I will hunt you down!" With that being said he stalked away.

"Are you okay?" Roza asked kneeling beside me where I still lay on the ground.

"Do you need Lissa to heal you?" she asked searching my body for wounds.

"No, it wasn't actual fire," I told her coughing a little. It hurt like hell, but I had no actual marks on my body.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he'd actually hurt you," she whispered pulling me into her arms cradling my head on her lap.

"It's over now. Everything is fine and to be honest. I deserved it. If someone had done to Lexie what I did to you. I would murder them in cold blood," I admitted.

She laughed a little through her tears. "I love you," she said.

"I love you more than anything," I responded kissing her softly on the lips. She helped me to my feet and I put my arms around her allowing her to support some of my weight as I was still slightly weak from the effects of Abe's magic.

As we started back towards the house I noticed my mother and sister standing at the edge of the woods gaping at us in shock. I wondered exactly how much of that they'd witnessed. By the looks on their faces I was guessing it was a lot.

**Hmm how many of you thought Abe was too hard on him? Personally I thought he got off easy. What do you think his mother will say? Remember Janine hasn't put in her two cents yet either=) 2 updates in 2 days show me some love! **


	22. Chapter 26: Portrait of a Family

**Chapter 26: Portrait of a Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**So so sorry for the wait. Fanfiction has been having some major issues and I have been very frustrated and busy at work lately. It has caused me to have a hard time writing. Hopefully I will be quicker with my next update. Also for those of you who are reading my other story "Bound by Destiny" I will be updating it as soon as possible, but please be patient as this has been a really challenging week for me. Happy reading=)**

VPOV

As Abe exited the kitchen my brother followed him. Rose looked upset by the situation and after a tense minute or so of silence without explanation Babushka spoke to her.

"Go to him Roza, I will stay with the child," she ordered. Rose looked relieved scurrying out the door in a hurry.

I gave my mother a look and she nodded following me to the door. Babushka waved us off as she continued speaking in hushed tones to Dimka's daughter. Whatever she had said to her made the child laugh and smile. Why was she never that nice to us?

"What is going on Mama?" I asked as we jogged in the direction Rose had gone. I couldn't see her anymore. She must have gone into the woods.

"I'm thinking we are not the only ones who didn't know Dimka had a child," she said her voice tense. My eyes widened in fear. Who knew what Abe would do to him? I did not have a good feeling about this. We stopped at the edge of the forest when we heard a female voice scream. My mother paled as did I at the sight before us. Dimka was lying on the ground wheezing and Abe had a fireball in his hand aimed directly for my brother's head.

"Baba no!" Roza cried out loudly.

"Why not?" he roared.

"I love him," she cried throwing herself in front of Dimka protectively. She was either very brave or very stupid. I was glad she was there though. I didn't want my mother to have to be the one to protect him and I certainly didn't want to anger the Zmey.

"You love him? How could you love him after what he did to you? He took advantage of you. He left you," his voice softened as he spoke to her. This did not sound good for Dimka. What did he mean he left her?

"He may have left me, but he didn't take advantage of me. I knew exactly what I was doing Baba, I wasn't a child."

"You were seventeen," he argued. "He was your mentor."

My mother inhaled sharply at that comment. I was slightly amused. My holier than thou brother had slept with his underage student? We picked a hell of a time to visit. Was it wrong that it made me a little happy to see my older brother in the hot seat for once instead of myself? I mean come on the man always seemed so damn perfect. It was about time that theory was disproved and boy was it ever! I knew she looked young to have a six year old, but still I hadn't imagined she'd been underage.

"Yes, but I loved him and he loved me," she stood up for my brother. "I wanted to be with him."

"He left you pregnant."

"He didn't know. I never told him. He didn't know until two months ago. Please Baba. Lexie knows him now and she loves him and so do I. Just let it go," she pleaded. "If you love me and Lexie you'll let it go." I wondered if he'd give in to her pleas. Part of me wanted to see a fight, but it didn't look as if my brother was fighting back. I mean he could have taken Abe down in a single blow. I guess that would be a suicidal move though. Abe would definitely put out a hit on him if he did that. Another thing about my brother was that he was usually very smart.

He sighed heavily giving Dimka the evil eye.

"Your life will be spared because I will not hurt my daughter by taking away the man she loves," he said gruffly. "Just know that you are undeserving of her love and make no mistake. If you screw up again, I will hunt you down!" With that being said he stalked away.

"Are you okay?" Roza asked kneeling beside Dimka. She looked relieved, but shaken up.

"Do you need Lissa to heal you?" she asked running her hands over his skin probably checking for burns. "Who's Lissa?" I wondered.

"No, it wasn't actual fire," he told her coughing a little. He winced in pain though so it had to have hurt him even if it wasn't real.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he'd actually hurt you," she whispered pulling him into her arms in an effort to comfort him.

"It's over now. Everything is fine and to be honest, I deserved it. If someone had done to Lexie what I did to you, I would murder them in cold blood," he said menacingly.

She laughed a little through her tears. "I love you," she said.

"I love you more than anything," he responded kissing her. She helped him up supporting his weight. Damn she was strong, maybe she is a guardian after all. Dimka was huge compared to her tiny frame. As they walked towards where we were standing his face paled as he realized we'd witnessed the confrontation. Rose looked uneasy as well, but not surprised to see us here.

My mother crossed her arms over her chest. "You've got a lot of explaining to do young man," she clucked her tongue at him like she used to when we were children. He hung his head nodding. I had to laugh at that. My thirty-two year old brother was still afraid of his mommy. My laughing was cut short by my mother glaring at me. Damn she really was scary, I thought wiping the grin off my face quickly following them back to the house.

We all convened in the living room.

"Why don't we go upstairs and play with your toys," Babushka asked Lexie leading the girl away from us. This was definitely not going to be a child friendly discussion.

"Mama before you get the wrong idea," Dimka started. My mother wouldn't have any of it and held up her hand.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. Did you really sleep with her when she was your student? Dimka, I thought I'd raised you better than that," he voice dripping with disappointment.

He looked down. "Yes mama, she was seventeen, but she was different. She was not a naïve child. She'd already killed strigoi."

"Before her promise mark?" I gasped. I had been guarding for five years and I had only encountered strigoi twice, granted my charge liked to stay within the wards, but still for her to have made kills before she was properly trained was amazing. My mother seemed to soften a little at that.

"Mama remember when Babushka said she'd been brought back to life?" My mother nodded and I wondered where he was going with this.

"She died Mama. This girl has been through more hell and handled more adult situations than most people my age. She also lived with her current charge alone for two years before I even met her."

"Away from the Academy?" my mother asked skeptically. He nodded.

"I fell in love with her Mama. I would never have used her the way Abe thinks I did."

I could tell Rose was uncomfortable because when my mother got upset she always did so in Russian.

"You left her? Why did you do that? You said you loved her." He looked just miserable at the mention of that and I almost felt sorry for him, but I too wanted to know why he would leave the woman he claimed to love more than anything.

"I did and I do. I left because the headmistress found out about our relationship and I had to leave to make sure she was protected. They said if I left quietly Rose would not be expelled and I would not be put in prison. I didn't want to leave her, but it was what was best for her. I didn't tell her that because I knew she would get into trouble fighting for us and I just wanted to protect her. It was my fault that I wasn't able to know my own daughter and I have paid heavily for my mistakes. I have forgiven her and she has forgiven me. We are trying to move on with our lives. Please Mama, I'm so sorry. I want you to be happy for us," Dimka finished wrapping his arms around Rose tightly.

"They're everything to me Mama." The look on his face was so sincere I knew she was going to crack. Hell he had me ready to crack.

"Oh Dimka of course I am happy for you. I've always wanted this for you. I guess I'm just overwhelmed with all of this new information. I understand that age is just a number and if you're happy then I am happy." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My baby has a baby," she cried throwing her arms around both of them. I should have known she wouldn't stay angry for long. He was her only son and could do no wrong. I rolled my eyes and joined in the group hug.

"Your family is lovely Dimka," I told him.

"Thank you Vika."

After everything had settled Dimka took Rose in the other room and spoke with her privately. While they were doing that Babushka brought Lexie downstairs. It amazed me that the child was not afraid of her. All of our friends when we were children thought she was a witch and never wanted to play at our house.

"I made you a picture Grandma!" she exclaimed excitedly handing a drawing to my mother.

"What is this?" mama asked crouching down to examine the picture closely.

"She loves to draw her family," Dimka said as he and Rose reentered the room hand in hand smiling.

"Who are all these people?" I asked. There were far more than three people in the picture.

"This is Mommy and Daddy," she explained pointing to two figures dressed in black holding a little girl's hand.

"There's Grandma Janine and Grandpa Abe. This is Uncle Crissie and Auntie Lissa with baby Andree." She pointed to a blond haired woman, a dark haired man with flames coming out of his hands and a small child in a carriage.

"This is Grandma, this is Babushka and this is you," she stated proudly pointing to three women standing next to Dimka in the picture.

"Who's that man over there?" I asked pointing to a lone figure standing slightly behind Rose.

"That's Uncle Adrian. He used to live here with me and Mommy, but now Daddy lives here instead," she said matter of factly.

"You certainly have a big family," my mother commented. She and I exchanged looks both wondering who this "Uncle Adrian " guy was. Dimka seemed a little tense at the mention of this Adrian character.

We sat around chatting for a while until the side door to the house opened and a tall blonde moroi walked in again without knocking like she was family or something.

"Rose, are you done with the cake? Christian wants me to bring it over so it's ready to serve after dinner…" she trailed off glancing back and forth between us and Rose confusedly.

"Oh I almost forgot," Rose exclaimed. "We're supposed to be having Dimitri's birthday dinner next door. Sparky's been slaving away all day. Liss do you think he'd mind three more guests?" she asked looking at the blonde moroi.

"Uh no that would be fine. I'll set out more place settings. You know he always over estimates how much food to make."

"Oh Lissa this is Dimitri's mother Olena, his sister Viktoria, and his grandmother Yeva," she said introducing us to her friend. It was strange that a moroi couple was throwing my brother a birthday dinner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," her eyes were wide and she darted nervous looks at Rose who shook her head in response to what seemed like a silent question. Babushka regarded the girl closely with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"This is my best friend and charge Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Rose said with a smile.

My jaw dropped as did my mothers.

"Princess Dragomir, it is an honor to meet you," my mother said bowing slightly in her direction. I did the same.

The girl grimaced. "Please call me Lissa," she asked politely.

"See you all for dinner in about an hour?" she questioned. Rose nodded. "Oh and don't forget to bring the cake," she called out exiting the way she had come in.

"Rose you didn't tell us you had such a prestigious charge," I told her.

She shrugged. "It's just Lissa," she responded like it was nothing.

"But she's the last Dragomir," I argued.

"I know believe me. I have the battle scars to prove it," she snorted. Dimka did not seem to enjoy that remark. A few minutes later she took Lexie upstairs saying they needed to get ready leaving us to talk to my brother alone. An hour later they came back down. Rose was wearing a purple halter dress that hit about knee length and Lexie was dressed in a cute flowered sundress with a bow in her hair and cute little matching sandals. Dimitri had run off to put on a clean shirt and shave. I looked down at my own jeans and t-shirt feeling entirely underdressed.

We all filed into the other apartment through the door that connected the two houses. Now I began to understand why my brother lived in such luxury. His girlfriend was guardian to a very rich royal moroi and had a mobster for a father. Dimka certainly lived a different lifestyle than he did back in Russia.

When we arrived there was a table set for twelve and there was a delectable aroma filling the air.

"Come on in everyone and make yourself comfortable," the Princess requested taking the cake from Rose's outstretched hands.

"Olena, Viktoria what are you doing here? What a pleasant surprise," Lady Ozera greeted us rising from her position on the couch. To her right was Abe, who still looked a little pissed and to her left was a short red haired dhampir who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Mr. Mazur was kind enough to offer us a ride to the royal court on his private jet so we could visit for Dimka's birthday," I told her. She seemed impressed, but nervous as she looked between all of us.

"Don't worry cat's out of the bag," I whispered. She looked relieved.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" the princess asked. It felt very odd to have a royal moroi serve us drinks.

I sipped my soda while admiring the decorations that adorned the walls. Whoever decorated his house had also done Rose and Dimitri's as well.

"So has everyone been introduced?" Lady Ozera asked politely.

We shook our heads.

"This is my nephew Christian. He is Lissa's husband and that is Andree their son," she said pointing to where Lexie was playing with a boy that looked to be around two.

"You've met Rose's father Abe and this is her mother Janine Hathaway," she introduced us.

"As in Guardian Janine Hathaway?" I asked having heard of her many strigoi kills.

She nodded shaking our hands bruskly.

"It's very nice to meet you. I can see how your daughter got her fighting skills," my mother praised her.

"And this is…"

"Adrian Ivashkov," a tall handsome moroi man interrupted her holding out his hand. His green eyes were stunningly attractive.

"Nephew to the Queen Adrian Ivashkov?" I sqeaked as he took my hand bringing it to his mouth placing a gentle kiss on it and then returned it to my side.

"The one and only," he grinned from ear to ear. "You're Uncle Adrian?" I asked dumbly not being able to form an intelligent thought with such a beautiful man standing so close to me.

"Only the kids call me that. You can call me whenever you want," he said looking me up and down appreciatively. Ugh the nerve of some people, I thought. Then he had the audacity to wink at me. I'd have written him off as a douche bag right away if he hadn't been so panty dropping gorgeous.

RPOV

When I opened the door I had no idea who was on the other side. I made a fool of myself in front of Dimitri's mother, sister and grandmother. Here I was in my sweats covered in flour tripping over myself. This is so not how I imagined meeting them. They must think I'm a real winner.

Dimitri's grandmother was slightly scary, but surprisingly I wasn't as perturbed by her presence as the others. I knew she was somewhat of a clairvoyant and had probably already known about me and Lexie. The other two were looking at me probably trying to figure out who I was and why I lived with Dimitri.

When Dimtri came home he scared the hell out of me as he pulled me in for what I can only describe as a really hot kiss, but it was embarrassing for me because I knew we had an audience. When I pointed that out he became really happy and they began speaking rapidly in Russian. I couldn't deny the discomfort I felt not being able to comprehend their discussion. It was all I could do to remain quietly behind him holding onto Lexie's hand. Their eyes darted back and forth between us and Dimitri and his sister said something that looked like it frustrated him.

He pulled us forward introducing us. Their eyes went wide when he introduced Lexie. I recognized the word daughter. After that his mother said something that obviously made him angry causing him to clench his hands into fists. His grandmother jumped to her feet very spry for an old lady pointed at me and said something that made the other two gasp in disbelief, but also made Dimitri unclench his fists. She must have said something to diffuse the tension between them.

His mother embraced me and welcomed Lexie and I into the family. Things were pleasant enough until my father decided to come in the door. I knew he was here today because he and my mother were coming for Dimitri's birthday dinner, but it hadn't dawned on me that it wasn't a good idea for them to all be in the same room together until it happened.

I watched in horror as Lexie opened her mouth waving around the fact that Dimitri was her father like a red flag in a bullpen. True to form my father became angry as a bull. As Dimitri followed him out the door I knew I had to do something, but I was paralyzed. I just stood there staring out the window until Dimitri's grandmother snapped me out of it.

I ran as fast as I could towards the woods and I was nearly too late. Dimitri was on the ground writing in pain breathing heavily with my father standing over him fireball in hand ready to strike.

I knew Abe wouldn't kill him, but this had to stop. I managed to get him to back off and he stalked away to lick his wounds.

I wasn't entirely surprised that his mother and sister had followed us out here. Dimitri looked ashamed as his mother said something to him.

They again had another discussion that I could not understand. I so need to learn to speak Russian. After a few minutes of yelling at each other his mother broke down into sobs hugging Dimitri tightly. His sister joined in as well.

"Roza can we talk?" he whispered in my ear pulling me into the kitchen with him.

"How's it going with them Comrade?" I asked nervously. Things seemed to be better, but what did I know?

"Everything is good Roza, I'm so sorry that we didn't include you in our discussion. It was just something that had to be between us." He looked nervous like I was going to be angry with him.

"It's okay. I understand. I would much have preferred to have a private conversation with Abe. I'm sorry he hurt you," I said running my hand over his chest.

"I would do anything for you," he responded taking my hand in his.

"I'm so glad my family is finally able to meet you. My grandmother has been giving me a hard time about it for years."

"She knew?" He nodded.

"I figured as much.

"I love you Roza and I am so happy right now," he told me.

"Me too Comrade," I told him leaning forward kissing him softly. I squealed as he pushed me up against the cabinets deepening our kiss until I couldn't think as usual. By the time he pulled away we were both breathless.

We rejoined the group in the living room where Lexie was showing off one of her famous family drawings. It was funny how she kept drawing them every time her family circumstances changed. She was if anything a trooper.

Lissa coming over reminded me that we were supposed to go over there for dinner tonight.

She glanced between Dimitri and his family.

_Rose who are they? _

I explained that they were Dimitri's family.

_Do they know about Lexie? How did they take it? I saw Abe earlier. He looked mad._

I shook my head alerting her that we'd talk about it later when we were alone.

It was so funny seeing Dimitri's family's faces when I introduced Lissa.

_Rose why did you have to call me Princess? You know how I hate that._

She was so funny when she whined internally. I usually did that to piss her off, but my motives this time were purely selfish. I wanted them to know that I was good enough for Dimitri. I already had the fact that they'd met me while I looked like crap, I'd kept Lexie a secret from him and my father had tried to murder him earlier today stacked against me. I needed something to make me look better.

We ended up getting dressed and heading over to Lissa's. Dimitri's family mingled and after serving drinks like the dutiful hostess she is Lissa cornered me.

"Adrian says that Abe's aura is really fowl today. What the hell happened?"

I told her about him trying to kill Dimitri in the woods, but that he had calmed down. She wasn't surprised in the least. I wasn't really either.

"What about Janine?" she asked.

"Good question. I'm a little worried about that myself." I looked over to where Tasha was making introductions between my mother and the Belikova's. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone slipped up. From the looks of things my father hadn't shared his knowledge with her yet. I was at least grateful for that.

"I'm going to go find my mother so I can tell her in private before someone spills," I told Lissa. She nodded.

_Good luck Rose. _

I was definitely going to need it.

"Mom can I talk to you for a second?" I asked pulling her aside.

She allowed me lead her next door to my house. I could feel Lissa's apprehension and Dimitri shot me a sympathetic look. I knew he was a little afraid she'd make a scene.

"What is this about Rose?" she asked me.

"Mom I have to tell you something, but before I do can you promise me that regardless of your feelings on the subject you will not cause a scene tonight?"

She nodded looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Mom I know this is going to sound crazy and that it might make you angry, but believe me when I tell you it is the truth and that everything is fine and we are all very happy," I prefaced what I was about to say with as much padding as possible to lessen the blow.

"Just spit it out already Rose," she sighed in exasperation.

"Mom Dimitri is Lexie's biological father," I confessed closing my eyes bracing myself for the explosion I knew was coming.

**Haha you'll just have to wait until next time to find out what happens. Will the wrath of Janine Hathaway be more or less than Abe's? So now Viktoria has met Adrian and of course he made a rude comment to her. That's just how he is. Maybe she'll like him despite his flirtatious behavior. So this chapter was pretty hard for me to write. I'm not sure I did it justice and it has really been hard for me to get it out. I am hoping that the next chapter comes easier. Please review it inspires me to write=)**

I


	23. Chapter 27: Suspicions

**Chapter 27: Suspicions **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had no idea how I wanted this chapter to play out. I hope you like it.**

RPOV

I waited for her to Blow like Mount Vesuvius, but she didn't. She just cleared her throat and let out a heavy sigh of what I thought sounded like relief.

"Oh thank heavens for that," she said her voice completely serious. My jaw dropped. What did she mean thank heavens? She was in shock, yeah that was it. She was in shock and as soon as if wore off she'd go on a rampage. A few more seconds of silence passed, but it felt like an eternity.

"You're not going to freak out?" I asked terrified by the calm expression on her face.

"Freak out? Of course not, don't be silly. I've suspected as much since he returned here to the royal court especially after how the two of you acted at that dinner you father and Lady Ozera set up. I'm surprised your father has been so dense." She rolled her eyes.

I shook my head in confusion. "But still even if you suspected you're not angry?"

"Rose, do you know what it was like for me finding out that you'd let some random moroi use you for his own pleasure and gotten pregnant? I couldn't believe you'd be so stupid as to not use protection."

"I didn't use protection with Dimitri," I argued.

"Well that is fairly obvious, but you had no reason to believe you should. It is supposed to be impossible for two dhampirs to procreate."

"Then how did you suspect it was him?"

"They're like two peas in a pod Rose. Wake up, she looks just like him and the time frame fit as well as the way you acted around him. I take it he didn't know he was her father?"

I looked at the ground sheepishly. "I didn't tell him," I admitted.

"Well I'm glad everything is out in the open. I take it your father knows from the way he was giving Dimitri the evil eye in there," she mused.

I nodded. "Believe me I thought he was going to kill him."

"Nah, your father is a hot head a lot like yourself, but he wouldn't actually kill him."

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked.

"I thought about it, but I see the way he is with her and the way he looks at you and I can't help but be reminded of the way your father used to look at me. Am I happy that he slept with and impregnated my teenage daughter no, but he is a good man and seems to be doing his best to be a good father so I won't kill him. That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with him though," she said with a smirk.

"Oh and Rose, don't let him get away this time. You're not getting any younger you know." She winked at me and went to rejoin the party.

"Well I'll be damned," I muttered.

DPOV

Rose left with Janine and I couldn't help but feel a little worried about having to fight her if she got belligerent. I knew how stubborn those Hathaway women could get. I only hoped that Janine being the older and wiser of the two would be able to keep up appearances for the next few hours at least.

Lissa called everyone to the table. It was a little nerve-wracking that Rose and Janine were not back yet. I wondered if they were outside throwing punches. I pulled out a chair next to my mother.

"Lexie do you want to sit next to Grandma Olena?" I asked knowing it would please my mother. She shot up off the floor skipping over to the table nodding excitedly. Just as I was about to sit next to her on the other side the door to our house opened and Janine entered. She seemed rather collected. She joined us at the table taking a seat next to Abe like nothing had happened. She didn't even give me a death glare. I wondered if Rose had changed her mind and decided not to tell her.

"Where's Rose?" Lissa asked with concern glancing towards the door.

"She'll be along," Janine answered politely. Not a minute later Rose came through the same door. She looked fairly calm as well. I looked at her and she shrugged taking the seat to my right.

Dinner was oddly pleasant and everyone seemed to get along well. Janine was if anything overly sweet to me. That gave me cause for worry. Abe and Tasha were deep in discussion about using their firepower as offensive magic. She had been trying to get the council and Queen Tatiana to budge on starting a program for the use of moroi magic. That was one of the reasons she was adamant about us staying here at court. I was thankful for that.

I was a little embarrassed when Lissa dimmed the lights and Rose walked out with my birthday cake while everyone began to sing. I hadn't celebrated a birthday since I'd been in the states so this was my first American birthday. I couldn't help but smile though as I read the almost correct spelling of the words Happy Birthday Daddy in Russian on the top of the cake.

"Can I help you blow out the candles Daddy?" Lexie asked.

"Of course Milaya," I told her pulling her into my lap. Lissa and Tasha were snapping photos like madwomen.

"Did you make a wish Daddy?" she asked. She was so adorable.

"I did," I told her. "I already have everything I've ever wanted though," I whispered in Rose's ear as she leaned down to take the candles off the cake so she could cut it. She smiled deviously at me. Uh oh what was she up to, was all I had time to think before she stuck her finger in the frosting and smeared it right across my face.

"I'm going to get you for that Roza," I hissed pulling her down on my lap. She shrieked as I rubbed the frosting from my face right into her hair.

"So gross Comrade," she whined. "Don't worry I'll help you wash it off later." Her eyes bugged out of her head. I had said it so low that she was the only one who could hear it, but I loved the fact that I was making her squirm in front of her parents.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Rose asked my mother.

"Yes Mama it would be our pleasure to have you," I agreed. The party had broken up and Lexie had conned Adrian into tucking her in saying she missed the voices he did for her bedtime story.

"We're okay in guest housing. Lord Ivashkov has offered to show us to our rooms since he's currently residing there. Do you have a shift tomorrow?" my mother asked.

"Well I was supposed to, but I can ask my boss if I can switch with someone to have the day off to spend with you."

"Do you think your boss will let you?" Viktoria asked. I smirked. "Well I might have to do her a few sexual favors, but I'm sure she'll give in. She usually does." My sister's jaw dropped and my mother looked at me like I'd been raised in a barn. Only my grandmother and Rose looked amused.

"I can't believe you would say that in front of Roza," my sister chastised me in Russian.

"I can't believe you'd say that at all," my mother grumbled. "You don't really do that do you?"

I laughed. "I do actually," I started and she raised her hand to slap my face.

"Wait wait, don't slap him. He's just being funny," Rose interjected.

"He said he was serious," my sister argued. "Well he is, but what he didn't tell you is that I'm his boss," Rose said with a sly smile.

"Dimka you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days," my mother mumbled just as Adrian came down the stairs. I didn't miss the way my sister ogled him like a piece of meat. I shot her a look of disapproval and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"See you in the morning Dimka. Rose has invited us for breakfast," my mother said as they followed Ivashkov out the door.

"So Lexie is asleep and it's still your birthday for the next seventeen minutes. Can you think of anything you want to do before it's over?" Rose asked.

"I can think of a few things." She giggled as I whisked her off her feet carrying her bridal style up the stairs before thoroughly enjoying the last seventeen minutes of my thirty second birthday.

My family was only able to stay for a few days and it was sad to see them go, but I understood. My mother had work. Rose had offered Viktoria a job as a court guardian saying that when and if a request for a guardian for a moroi at court came through she was welcome to it. She accepted, but needed to go back to Russia to pack some things and settle up her affairs. I thought I saw Ivashkov jump for joy when he found out she'd be moving back shortly. I'd have to remember to go over and threaten the life out of him before she came back.

Right before they boarded Abe's private jet Babushka pulled me aside.

"Be patient with her or you'll lose her," she said kissing my cheek. I knew better than to ask her to clarify her cryptic words.

**Two Weeks Later **********************************************************************

DPOV

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you all over," Rose said as she entered the gym. I'd been here for about two hours running laps and lifting weights.

"What's going on?" I asked. She seemed a little pale and slightly flustered.

"It's nothing. I just feel like crap. I just came to tell you that Lissa has been summoned by Queen Bitch to go to another one of those royal gala things at the end of the week. I've rearranged the schedules to cover my shifts while we're gone. You're good to stay alone with Lexie for the week right?"

"Wait a week? You're going to be gone a week?" I did not like the idea of her being outside the wards with Lissa for a day let alone a week.

"Relax Comrade. We'll be within the wards for most of the days. It's at one of those moroi resorts. The only times we will be on our own is the days we travel." She groaned a little clutching her stomach.

"What is it?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me," she said shrugging it off.

"You should go lay down," I suggested.

"I would, but I need to get to a meeting."

"Okay, but if it gets any worse come home," I responded. It was a wonder she didn't have a stomach ache everyday with the amount of food she consumed. I shook my head trying not to laugh. I didn't want her to be in pain, but maybe she'd learn to eat better if it persisted. I finished the rest of my weights and went home.

The next morning I woke early to the sounds of Rose retching her guts up in the master bathroom.

"Ugh, don't look at me I'm gross," she moaned laying her head on the rim of the toilet. She looked green and exhausted.

I went to the cabinet to get the Pepto-Bismol and a glass of water. I handed her the bottle and she looked at me in disgust before retching again. I didn't really know what to do. It was rare for dhampirs to catch any sort of stomach bugs and I'd only been sick to my stomach twice in my entire life. Once was after Ivan died so that wasn't really a bug.

"Do you think you're okay now?" I asked hopefully. She looked just miserable and I wanted to put her back into bed.

"Yea I'll be okay. Same damn thing as yesterday," she groaned rising slowly to her feet. She swayed a little like she was dizzy and I caught her arm before she stumbled.

"Roza this isn't normal," I told her as I scooped her up off the floor and placed her back into bed pulling the covers back over her.

"You worry too much Comrade. I'll be fine. I need to get Lexie over to school," she said trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't, I'll take her and you're going to stay right here in bed."

"I have to pack we're leaving in two days," she argued.

"I'll pack for you when I get back. You need to be well and rested for the trip." She groaned pulling the covers up over her head, but didn't argue anymore. I wanted to be absolutely sure she was well enough for this trip. They were attacked nearly every time they left the wards and I wasn't going to risk her life.

After dropping Lexie off I went to the court's infirmary to question the doctor about possible causes of Rose's stomach issues.

"Guardian Belikov? I'm Doctor Mozorov," she greeted me. I wasn't expecting the doctor to see me right away, but I was not going to argue.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said sitting down with me in a small consultation room. I shook my head in confusion. How did she know who I was and why would she want to meet me.

"Oh I'm sorry forgive my rudeness," she apologized. "It's just that ever since I met Rose and then Lexie I was intrigued to meet the father," she explained.

"How did you know I was the father?" I asked.

"Rose's test results when she was pregnant with Lexie were a little odd so I did a little poking and found that both sets of genetic materials were given from dhampir parents. When I brought it up to her she broke down and told me everything. I've seen the three of you together now and at Lexie's last physical she told me all about her daddy and how happy she was that you were all a family now."

I nodded. Was there no privacy anymore?

"So what brings you in here today? You don't look ill or have any sort of visible wounds," she assessed looking me over.

"Oh no I'm not sick, Rose is," I told her.

"Rose is sick?" she asked skeptically. "With her it's usually some sort of battle wound."

"What are her symptoms?"

"She's been vomiting and she mentioned a headache."

"How long has this persisted?"

"Two days."

"Well I can't think of many things a dhampir could catch that would have those symptoms, but I will tell you the last time Rose complained of those symptoms was nearly seven years ago," she said with a wink.

My jaw dropped. Why hadn't that though occurred to me? We'd been together many times over the past two months. A big smile spread across my face.

"Thank you Dr. Mozerov," I said leaving her office in a daze. I headed for home joy flowing through my entire body. This was exactly what I had been wishing for and I couldn't be happier. I only hoped Rose figured it out before I had to tell her. My good mood suddenly ceased to exist. She was going away this week with Lissa. That couldn't happen. Not now. I was going to have to put my foot down. There was no way in hell I was letting her leave the wards with Lissa this weekend.

**So let me know what you think? It took me a long time to formulate this chapter. I've had a little writers block with this story. My other one is busting to come out of my brain, but for some reason this one is giving me trouble. What did you think about Janine's non-reaction? What do you think Rose is going to say when Dimitri tells her she can't go?**


	24. Chapter 28: Compromise

**Chapter 28: Compromise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Okay so I decided to post this early because let's be honest I couldn't wait. I'm such a little kid about stuff like this=) Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it! We all know that it's the biggest Russian holiday=) Христос воскрес (Hristos voskres) a.k.a. Happy Easter=)**

RPOV

"Ugh, I feel like crap!" I moaned. Dimitri had taken Lexie to school giving me time to relax, but there was so much to do before I left that I didn't have the luxury of lying around like a bum even if I did feel miserable.

"What's the matter Rose?" Lissa asked entering the kitchen where I was pouring myself a fresh cup of coffee. Maybe it would help ease my nausea.

"Nothing, I just have some sort of stomach bug," I groaned laying my head on the counter. I could feel her sympathy through the bond.

"Where's Dimitri?" she asked.

I looked at the clock and shrugged. He'd gone to drop Lexie off, but that was nearly an hour ago.

"He probably got distracted. He brought Lexie to school and made me go to bed," I told her.

"Aww he's so sweet." She smiled.

"Yea, I'm really lucky to have him, but sometimes his over protectiveness makes me want to scream."

"Sometimes Christian gets that way especially when the spirit starts to get to me. It is sweet, but I admit that I find it really annoying as well."

I laughed. "Have you started packing?"

"No that's why I came over here. I wanted to be sure you packed a few nice outfits other than your guardian stuff. I know how you love to leave all that stuff home so you can't go anywhere with me." She put her hands on her hips and gave me the no argument look.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in surrender wishing I hadn't as my head began to pound.

"At the risk of pissing you off I'm going to have to agree with Dimitri on this one and suggest you get some rest so you're better by the weekend."

"I know I know. I just needed some coffee."

"Remember to pack some nice clothes," she called out over her shoulder as she exited through the adjoining doors.

I was just about to head upstairs when Dimitri burst through the door like his ass was on fire.

"Woah Comrade! Slow down there. Where's the fire?" I asked as he skidded into the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice the odd way he was staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Ugh do I have puke in my hair?" I began examining my locks. I thought I'd done a good job of holding it back this morning. Lissa would have told me if I had puke hair wouldn't she?

"No Roza you look beautiful," He said softly. The expression on his face was starting to freak me out. It was like he couldn't stop smiling. What the hell was there to smile about? I just spent the last two days puking my guts out. If I didn't feel so bad, I'd have smacked the smile right off his face.

"Okay well I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. I have a lot to do today," I said eyeing him closely.

"You should really rest Roza. Let me pour you a bath," he said ushering me upstairs. It was almost like he wanted to carry me.

"Okay," I told him. I didn't really want to waste too much time, but I had to admit that a bath was sure to ease some of my discomfort.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked trying my best to sound seductive. Even though I felt crappy, I wouldn't say no to a little bathtub tryst.

"I don't know if I should," he said a look of indecision on his face. He was being weird, but whatever.

I put my foot into the water and yelped.

"Damn Comrade this water is freezing! Did you forget the hot water?"

"Well I didn't want it to be too hot," he said a worried expression on his face.

"Geez, I can't get in there, I'll freeze. I shivered and backed away from the tub grabbing my robe from the back of the door.

"Just drain it and I'll take a shower," I told him. What the hell was the matter with him? Had he never taken a bath before?

"Wait, I'll make it warmer okay," he said rushing over to pull the plug letting about half the water out before turning on the hot water. I sighed. This was going to take forever. Why the hell was he being so stubborn?

"Try it now," he said sticking his arm into the bath to test the temperature. I put my hand in the tub and although the water wasn't hot the way I liked it, it felt okay enough to get in for a little while.

I tossed my robe on the floor and before I could get in Dimitri was practically on top of me trying to help me get in. I gave him a quizzical look.

"You were dizzy earlier. I just want to make sure you don't slip," he assured me. I didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" I asked once I was in the tub.

"You're feeling sick, I don't want to make you more tired," he replied taking a seat on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Okay," I said leaning back into the water. My back hit something and I pulled out Lexie's rubber ducky.

I placed it on the side of the tub.

"What's her duck doing in our bathtub?" I wondered aloud.

"I was using it to test the water temperature," he said. I tried to raise my eyebrows at him, but failed. I was too exhausted to argue.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me the whole time?" I asked as he made no move to exit the room.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," he replied. I nodded closing my eyes trying to relax and ignore his bizarre behavior. Twenty minutes later I had just begun to feel relaxed when Dimitri jumped up announcing I'd been in the tub long enough. Before I could object he reached in and pulled the plug and the water began to drain out.

"I wasn't done," I protested.

"You don't want to stay in there too long. It's not good for you." I needed to remember not to tell him the next time I was feeling sick if this is how he was going to react or should I say overreact. He reached for my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders before lifting me out of the tub. Okay that was pushing it. I wasn't Lexie. I didn't need him hovering like this. It was starting to piss me off.

He set me down in front of the bed and stared at me.

"If you wanted to look at me naked you should have joined me in the bath," I teased dropping my towel on the floor trying to lighten him up a little.

His eyes traveled down to my breasts and he put his hands on my waist. He kissed me softly as he caressed my stomach.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll go get you something to eat," he said leaving me dumbfounded. I thought I was going to get lucky and then he just runs away. Men are so unpredictable.

I dressed in jeans and a long sleeved red Henley. I decided that while he was downstairs I should start packing. My suitcase of course was up on the highest shelf of the closet so I pulled out a few guardian uniforms, some socks, underwear, two pairs of jeans, a few tops and two casual dresses with dress shoes to please Lissa before grabbing a stool to help me reach my suitcase.

I stood on the stool on my tippy toes and I almost had it when I felt two arms wrap around my waist snatching me out of thin air.

"What the hell Comrade?" I screeched struggling to evade his grasp.

"What were you doing up there? It's dangerous," he responded. I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"I was just getting my suitcase down and oh please, dangerous my ass. Fighting Strigoi is dangerous. Sparring in the gym is dangerous. Treating me like I'm a two year old is dangerous," I warned trying not to yell at him. I wanted to know what was behind his crazy behavior before I really blew my top.

"I would have gotten it down for you if you'd asked," he responded more calmly.

"Fine, can you please get it down for me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No," he responded.

"What? You just said you'd get it down for me if I asked you," I cried in exasperation.

"I don't want you to go," he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

Something was wrong. I wondered if he'd heard something that I hadn't. It was unlikely because I was always the first guardian besides the royal guard to be alerted when there were Strigoi attacks close to court.

"Comrade, what's this about?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"You're sick. I don't want you to risk yourself and Lissa if you're not at full strength," he responded.

I sighed. "I'll be fine in two days. It's just a little stomach bug. You have nothing to worry about. If I thought I wasn't going to be able to guard Lissa at full strength I would say so. You know I would never put her in danger."

"Please don't fight me on this Roza," he pleaded. There was something in his voice that sounded so concerned it made me feel bad for him.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I don't know what's making you so worried, but please tell me. We need to be honest with each other," I told him.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Look if you can't give me a good reason besides my stomach bug, then I'm going to have to finish packing," I told him.

He sighed heavily lifting my suitcase out of the closet setting it on the floor in front of me.

"We are not done talking about this," he said. I wanted to tell him that I was definitely done talking about this, but I bit my tongue. "Now I brought you some milk and some chicken soup," he said pointing to the tray he'd set on the nightstand.

"If you eat, I'll pack your things," he said. I gave it and started eating. He didn't leave me much of a choice. My stomach still felt a little funny, but I managed to finish what he'd brought and keep it down. I hoped that would show him that I was going to be fine.

I wished he'd just tell me what was bothering him. It wasn't like him to be so damn paranoid.

"Will you lay down with me?" he asked. Something in his eyes made me want to agree so I climbed into bed and he climbed in next to me wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I love you so much Roza. I just couldn't live if anything were to happen to you," he said nuzzling my neck.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure I always come back to you and to Lexie," I tried reassuring him.

"It isn't enough Roza. I want you to stay home." The tone in his voice was one I knew well from his days as my mentor. It was his no argument voice.

While I would have loved to lie in bed with him if he was being reasonable, he was not and I couldn't take it anymore. I'd reached my breaking point.

"Look, I am a guardian like it or not. I thought you understood what you were getting yourself into when we got together. I thought you wanted me to be the best and here I am doing exactly what you trained me to do and you're telling me you want me to be a coward and stay locked up behind the wards. What gives and don't tell me it's because of a little stomach flu!" It came out a little harsher than I thought it would, but I couldn't help it. He was being completely contradictory to everything I'd ever known about him.

"I'm not telling you not to be a guardian. I'm just asking you to stay home this once, Roza. You're not at the top of your game and I'm worried. Please don't fight me on this or I'll have to involve Lissa," he threatened. Well that was a slap in the face if I'd ever felt one.

"If you think you can keep me here like a prisoner you're mistaken. I am as strong as you are and sometimes stronger. If you fight me on this you'll be the one in pain," I told him grabbing my gym bag and heading for the door.

"Roza, don't!" he pleaded. I didn't want to hear it. I just needed to get some distance.

"Don't follow me!" I ordered slamming the door.

I could feel him watching me as I ran around the track. It made me angry that I'd specifically asked him not to follow me and he didn't listen. I purposely acted like I was going into the gym knowing he'd follow me a few minutes later. I slipped out the back and headed back to the house. I was steamed right now and I knew if he came into the gym while I was punching things we'd end up sparring and I did not feel like it right now.

"Ugh men!" I cried as I entered Lissa's kitchen.

"What happened?" she asked.

I told her about Dimitri's strange behavior and she agreed that something was up. We talked for about ten more minutes until Dimitri knocked on the door. At least he still had the courtesy to knock.

"Hey," he said as I opened the door for him.

"Hey," I responded unenthusiastically.

"Will you come home with me so we can talk?" he asked.

"Are you going to be reasonable?" He nodded.

"Okay then." I followed him back to our apartment.

Lissa wished me good luck through the bond.

When we reached the living room Dimitri motioned for me to sit. I could tell that whatever he had to say, I was not going to like.

He cleared his throat nervously. I rarely saw him get nervous. He was usually so good at keeping his guardian mask in place.

"I was thinking about earlier and you were right. I was being irrational and overbearing," he admitted.

My jaw nearly hit the ground. "Wait what? You're apologizing? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Roza," he warned. I took the hint and shut my mouth so he could continue. I was definitely interested in his change of heart.

"So you're not going to forbid me to leave the wards?" I asked.

He sighed. "I can't forbid you to do anything. You're an adult and it's up to you to make the right choice and I should have given you that opportunity earlier instead of treating you like I was still your mentor."

"I suggest that we as two adults make a compromise that will hopefully work for both of us," he said.

"What kind of compromise do you suggest?" I could hardly see a solution to his fear. Either I would go of my own free will with his support or I'd knock him out cold and go against his will. Either way I was going.

"I won't give you any trouble about going if you see the doctor first to make sure everything checks out okay."

I looked at him curiously. "That's it? All I have to do is see a doctor and have them give me the okay and you'll support my leaving without putting up a fight?" There had to be a catch. This was far too easy.

He nodded. "If the doctor says there's nothing to worry about, then I will back off."

"Okay then let's go," I said jumping to my feet.

"Not so fast Roza." Damn I knew there was a catch.

"If the doctor tells you it isn't safe then I expect that you'll follow her orders," he added.

"Yea yea I agree to everything you said now let's go." I was anxious to get this over with so he could stop worrying.

"Rose, Guardian Belikov tells me you're under the weather. What's been going on?" asked Dr. Mozorov. She had been my doctor ever since I'd moved to court. She was also Lexie's doctor. I liked her a lot and she was one of the few people I'd broken down in front of and admitted Dimitri was Lexie's father to. She couldn't tell anyone anyways so I figured I was safe, but it had felt wonderful to unburden myself on someone back then. I trusted her completely.

"Just a little stomach issue. I feel better now actually. Dimitri here has just been freaking out so to make him feel better I agreed to come and see you."

"I see. What were your symptoms?" she asked shining that stupid little flashlight thing in my eyes.

"Like I said just a little stomach trouble. Nothing to speak of." Dimitri cleared his throat glaring at me.

"Okay I had really bad stomach pains, nausea, profuse vomiting and a really killer headache. There are you happy now?" I growled.

"Well I'd like to run a few tests and I'm going to take a little blood. Do you remember the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

"Not offhand," I told her annoyed that she'd ask me that.

"Okay then Guardian Belikov it would be a lot easier to treat the patient if you weren't in here. It will just be a few minutes, if you'd like to step outside."

I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to leave, but he eventually nodded and left.

I sighed in relief once he was gone. She stuck me drawing a few tubes of blood which I found completely unnecessary, but whatever would get him off my back I would do. I was not letting Lissa go alone to that conference. She was my charge and I was going to be there to protect her. It was my duty as her guardian and as her best friend. Who did he think he was telling me I couldn't go?

"Rose, your blood pressure is high and your heart rate is elevated. Are you sure you're alright?" Dr. Mozerov asked.

"Just irritated. I love him, but he can be quite a pain in the ass sometimes," I griped.

She smiled. "I've got my own pain in the ass at home as well," she commiserated.

"Okay I'm going to run those through the lab really quick. I'll be right back and I'll try to make sure he stays out there so he doesn't upset you."

"Thanks," I mumbled lying back on the uncomfortable paper lined table. A few minutes later she came back carrying my file. She was smiling. I hoped that meant it was good news. I didn't want to have to make good on the promise I made to Dimitri about staying home if she told me to. I'd never hear the end of it.

**So how much do you want to kill me right now? I am expecting a lynch mob at my front door at any second. Admit it. Half the fun is waiting=) What do you think of our overprotective Comrade?I don't know about you, but I expected Rose to break his nose. I guess she has grown up a little huh?**


	25. Chapter 29: Never Say Never

**Chapter 29: Never Say Never**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Well Rose, I have your test results back and everything looks just fine. I'm a little puzzled as to why you've been having those symptoms though. Have you by any chance visited any of our restaurants here in the royal court in the past few days?"

"Uh yea Lissa and I went to Verona for lunch the other day why?"

"That explains it. My colleague Dr. Ashland has seen at least a dozen patients, moroi and dhampir in the past two days that have come in with similar symptoms. They all had one thing in common. They'd all eaten seafood from restaurants here at court."

"Ugh, don't even say seafood," I groaned. "I ordered shrimp pasta and I've been seeing it for days." I covered my mouth with my hand as I gagged at the thought.

"Well I think we found the source of your illness. I'm going to give you some ginger pills to prevent the nausea. You should drink plenty of fluids, get some rest and tell your boyfriend he can relax. You'll be as good as new as soon as the toxins are out of your system."

"Thanks," I said grabbing the pills and exiting the room. I didn't want to say I told you so, but being as I was right I would probably say it anyways. I felt bad about being so annoyed with him, but he seriously needed to take a chill pill. I was fine, but if it took hearing it from a doctor for him to be at ease then I was glad to do it.

I found him pacing in the waiting area. He was so cute when he was worried.

"You know you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that," I chastised him. He immediately stopped and turned to look at me.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked eagerly coming closer to me.

"You can relax. Everything is just fine. I'm going to live to see another day. She gave me some ginger for the nausea and told me to push fluids. No reason to worry," I told him taking his hand in mine. I couldn't quite read the look on his face. It was almost as if he were hoping that I'd tell him that I was ill and I couldn't go.

"What? Aren't you happy that I'm not sick?" I asked. We were alone in the room as it was nearly time for dinner. Sparky was on Lexie patrol for now so I didn't have to worry about her. I was more concerned with what was going on with Dimitri right now.

"I didn't want you to be sick Roza," he said. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?" he asked again with that hopeful look in his eyes.

"Uh don't eat seafood if you go to Verona," I said wondering what the hell he wanted me to say.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Yea, I had food poisoning along with about a dozen other people who ate there this week," I told him.

"No big deal, I'm definitely going to be avoiding that place at all costs now." I shuddered at the thought of eating there again.

"You had food poisoning?" he repeated slowly as if it were hard to believe.

"Yes, they must have gotten a bad batch of shrimp." His face fell.

"Dimitri what did you think was wrong with me?" I asked.

He shook his head sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Nothing it was stupid," he responded his shoulders slumped.

"No, come on I want to know. You've been acting really strange like I was dying or something. Tell me," I repeated.

When he looked up at me I could see his eyes were a little teary.

"I just well I thought that maybe, you know since we've been together a while now and you were having the same symptoms and all that maybe…" his voice trailed off and he took a deep breath.

"I thought maybe you were, well that we were.." Suddenly it dawned on me. He thought I was pregnant. Oh how stupid I was not to have seen the signs. They way he was so protective checking the bath water and not wanting me to climb up high, bringing me milk and forbidding me to go with Lissa.

"You thought I was going to have a baby," I finished for him. He nodded. I'd never seen him look so devastated. I could have kicked myself. Did he want to have another baby right now? I mean we never even talked about it. I just assumed that we would eventually get to that subject, but we'd only been back together a few months.

"Oh Comrade," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. I never even thought that you would think that," I told him.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to have another baby right now?" I asked.

"Of course I want to have another baby with you Roza. I wasn't there the first time. I missed everything. I want so much to be there this time." His voice was thick with emotion. My heart broke for him at his admission. I was about to bust his happy bubble.

"You know I'm not pregnant right?" I told him softly. I needed him to know that even if that's what he wanted that it wasn't happening right now. I didn't want him getting his hopes up.

He nodded. "I just thought since we weren't using anything and it happened so easily the last time that it would this time as well," he said. Wow so he was actually trying to get me pregnant. Damn we really should have talked about this.

"Dimitri, the reason that it isn't happening is that we are using something." He looked at me questioningly.

"I knew I wasn't going to last much longer after that night in your apartment so Lissa suggested I start taking the pill, just in case."

"You're on the pill?" he asked.

I nodded. A look of betrayal passed across his face causing me to flinch.

"You don't want another child with me," he stated rather than questioned. The look of pain in his eyes made my heart stop. I didn't know what to say. On one hand I knew it was selfish of me, but I wasn't really sold on the idea of having another child. It had been tough the first time and even with him around this time it was a lot to handle while being a full time guardian. On the other hand I didn't know if it was my place to deny him something he seemed to want so badly. I felt the guilt of keeping him away the first time seeping in.

I cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you and I love our daughter. We've only been back together for a few months. I understand your feelings about wanting to be there for the next one, but right now I am not ready for that physically or emotionally. I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted to hear." I hated that I was breaking his heart right now.

"It's okay Roza. I should have told you how I felt. I should never have assumed that we were not using anything," I could tell he wasn't okay, but he was trying to hold it together for me.

"Hey, I should have told you. I'm sorry." He nodded.

"So are you saying never or just not right now?" he asked. I had no idea of how to respond to that either. He looked so hopeful right now and I didn't want to crush his dreams.

"Never say never," I told him with a smile hoping that would be enough for now. He embraced me tightly kissing my hair and my neck softly as he murmured in Russian. What did I just agree to? I wondered.

DPOV

The doctor had asked me to leave the room because I was making Rose agitated. The last thing I wanted to do was put her under more stress, but the waiting out here was killing me. How long did a damn pregnancy test take?

I glanced at my watch. Nearly thirty minutes had passed since I'd left the room. If she didn't come out in the next five minutes I was going to go in there.

Her voice startled me as I paced.

"You know you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that."

"What did the doctor say?" I asked eager for her to tell me the good news. She wasn't smiling though. That wasn't a good sign. She looked too calm as well.

"You can relax. Everything is just fine. I'm going to live to see another day. She gave me some ginger for the nausea and told me to push fluids. No reason to worry," she said reaching for my hands. Maybe she didn't want to tell me here. Maybe she was going to make it special. Even so I was slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to tell me now. I really wanted to celebrate.

"What? Aren't you happy that I'm not sick?" she asked. She must have misread the look on my face. Of course I was happy she wasn't sick, but then again I never thought she was.

"I didn't want you to be sick Roza. Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?" I asked giving her a smile hoping it would entice her to tell me now. I couldn't wait. She looked puzzled.

"Uh don't eat seafood if you go to Verona."

"What?" Why was she talking about some restaurant at court?

"Yea, I had food poisoning along with about a dozen other people who ate there this week," she explained.

"No big deal, I'm definitely going to be avoiding that place at all costs now." Food poisoning? My heart sank. She had food poisoning?

"You had food poisoning?" I repeated dumbly hoping she was just pulling my leg.

"Yes, they must have gotten a bad batch of shrimp." I could feel my entire body sag at her words.

"Dimitri what did you think was wrong with me?" She asked curiously.

I sat down on one of the chairs shaking my head. I couldn't believe this. We'd been making love without protection for months. What if it didn't happen again and the last time was a fluke?

"Nothing it was stupid." I couldn't help the disappointment that pulsed through me. I hadn't realized how much I truly wanted this until just now.

"No, come on I want to know. You've been acting really strange like I was dying or something. Tell me," she asked again.

"I just well I thought that maybe, you know since we've been together a while now and you were having the same symptoms and all that maybe…" I couldn't continue. This was awkward for me to say.

"I thought maybe you were, well that we were.." I tried to spit it out, but my mouth was not cooperating. A strange look passed across her face and I knew she realized what I was getting at.

"You thought I was going to have a baby," she whispered. I nodded.

"Oh Comrade," she said coming closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck. I could hear the sympathy in her voice. "I'm so sorry. I never even thought that you would think that."

"Is that what you want? Do you want to have another baby right now?" she asked. I didn't know what I should say, but I wanted to be honest.

"Of course I want to have another baby with you Roza. I wasn't there the first time. I missed everything. I want so much to be there this time." I knew I was tearing up a little, but I really wanted this.

"You know I'm not pregnant right?"she asked softly looking me in the eye.

I nodded. I had figured as much when she'd told me about the food poisoning.

"I just thought since we weren't using anything and it happened so easily the last time that it would this time as well." I meant it. We made love nearly every night. It was strange that I hadn't been able to make her pregnant yet. She looked frightened at my words. That was definitely not something I'd expected. Wishful thinking was that she wanted this as much as I did. I realized now that that wasn't the case.

"Dimitri, the reason that it isn't happening is that we are using something." I gave her a questioning look. How were we using something and I didn't know about it?

"I knew I wasn't going to last much longer after that night in your apartment so Lissa suggested I start taking the pill, just in case."

"You're on the pill?" I asked my heart sinking a little bit further. Here I was trying my hardest to make a baby with her and the whole time she'd been preventing it. Part of me felt betrayed by her actions.

"You don't want another child with me," I stated. I hadn't meant to sound harsh, but I was taken by complete surprise. It never occurred to me that she might not want another child with me. She was lost in thought for a minute before answering. That could not have been good.

"I love you and I love our daughter. We've only been back together for a few months. I understand your feelings about wanting to be there for the next one, but right now I am not ready for that physically or emotionally. I'm sorry if that isn't what you wanted to hear." And there it was the knife in my chest. That was her way of telling me she didn't want to have another baby with me. She was just too nice to say those exact words. She was breaking my heart into pieces right now, but I didn't want her to know that so I tried my hardest to act normal.

"It's okay Roza. I should have told you how I felt. I should never have assumed that we were not using anything." If I could have one wish right now it would be to know what was going on in her mind.

"Hey, I should have told you. I'm sorry." Her apology meant little to me now. As with everything else I had once again screwed up. I had hurt her so much the last time that she didn't want to trust me again. I thought in time her fear would fade. I guess I was wrong. I just wondered if there was a chance she'd ever change her mind. I wanted so much to prove to her that I could take care of them and that I could be a good husband and father.

"So are you saying never or just not right now?" I knew it was bold to ask her that, but I really wanted to know if I stood a chance.

"Never say never," she said giving me the smile that always took my breath away. I took that response as a hopeful maybe embracing her tightly. I only hoped that someday soon she'd change her mind.

**So was that what you were expecting or not? Do you think Rose will change her mind? What do you think her real reason for not wanting another baby is? Do you think their relationship will suffer? Should Dimitri have felt betrayed by her actions? Please please don't nail me to the cross yet! You know if she'd been pregnant that would have been too easy right? Leave me some love or some hate=)**


	26. Chapter 30: Life Lessons

**Chapter 30: Life Lessons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

To say that things had been strained between Dimitri and I for the past two days would be an understatement. He barely spoke two words to me during dinner that night and agreed to take two overnight shifts in effort to avoid me as much as possible before I left for my trip with Lissa.

I glanced at my watch for the umpteenth time. I had to leave in five minutes and Dimitri still wasn't back.

"Mommy where's Daddy?" Lexie asked. I could tell that she felt the tension between us these past two days and I didn't like putting her in the middle.

"He's still at work baby. He'll be home soon," I promised. I knew he would never do anything to hurt her and like clockwork he came through the door just as I was ready to head over to Lissa's.

"Daddy," Lexie squealed running at him like she hadn't seen him in ages. He smiled a tired smile and lifted her up into his arms kissing her little cheeks.

"I have to go," I said breaking them apart as Lexie jumped out of Dimitri's arms to come and kiss me goodbye.

"Be good for Daddy okay," I told her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mommy," she said biting her lip. I had to go now because if I didn't I knew the waterworks were going to start.

"Run upstairs and get you helmet and knee pads," Dimitri told her. Her face lit up and she forgot all about me leaving as she charged upstairs to get her stuff, a much needed distraction. She really enjoyed it when he took her out on her bike.

"I guess I'll see you next Sunday then," I told him. I hated how strained things had become. It was like we were right back where we started four months ago. Just as I was turning to head through the door to Lissa's I felt his arms snake around my waist and him bury his face in the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you." I turned around hot tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry too," I cried throwing my arms around him. He held me so tight, I thought I'd lose consciousness, but it felt good to be in his warm embrace after two days of being shut out.

"Promise you'll come back to us," he said holding my face in his hands. I nodded.

"I will, I promise," I told him as brought his lips down to mine. The kiss conveyed all of the love and passion that we'd been bottling up the past two days. Words could never describe what we shared in that moment. We broke away breathless.

"Liss I think I really fucked up," I told her. It was a long plane ride on the court's private jet and I felt the need to share.

"Rose I hate it when you use that word," she hissed. I looked around.

"Liss you, me, the pilot and Mikhail are the only people on the plane.

"Still do you always have to be so crass?"

"Okay okay, Liss I screwed up. Is that better?"

"Much."

"What did you screw up?" I sighed as I launched into a detailed explanation of the past few days.

"He thought you were pregnant?" she gasped. I nodded.

"Why did he think that?"

I shrugged. "I didn't tell him I was on the pill. I figured he'd know that I wasn't taking any chances after last time."

"So he thought you guys were just leaving it up to fate?"

"More like he was trying his hardest to knock me up." She glared at me again.

"Okay okay. He was trying to create life with me. Are you satisfied your highness?" She ignored my sarcasm.

"He really said he was trying?" I nodded again.

"Wow so are you guys going to start trying now?" she asked. I could feel the hopefulness she had. She was really excited at the thought of me having another baby. Now it was my turn to glare at her.

"That's the problem Liss. I don't think I want to have another child."

She gasped. "What? Why not? What did he say? You didn't tell him that did you?" She was beginning to get worked up.

"Not in so many words, but I did tell him not right now."

"So he thinks that you'll be up for it later?"

"I guess, I don't know. Thinking about it makes my head hurt," I groaned.

"If you really don't want to have a baby with him, it's better that you tell him now."

"I know, I just don't know how to say it without destroying him." I slumped a little in my seat.

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you don't want to have a baby with him?"

I sighed. "I don't know Liss, there are a lot of reasons." She folded her arms across her chest and I knew I wasn't going to get away with such a generic response.

"Okay for one I'd have to take at least a year off from guarding if not more. Two I don't really know if I'm up for the whole two am feedings and three, I'm never around. I have shifts and stuff and a baby needs a lot of attention. Attention that neither Dimitri nor I can provide. We both have duties. Not to mention the life span of the average guardian is not long.

"But you had Lexie and you always made time for her," she argued.

"No, Adrian made time for her. He was a royal moroi with nothing to do but sit around and watch his bank account grow. He did the two am feedings, he dropped her off and picked her up at play group and preschool and took her to the park. He was there to comfort her nightmares. All the while I was at work guarding you and doing my court shifts and overnights.

I could feel that she recalled some of this when I mentioned it.

"I guess you're right. It is a lot of work. It's one of the reasons Christian and I haven't had a second child yet. Andree can be a handful and I just don't know if I could do it a second time."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. If I tell him that he might decide I'm not worth it and leave, but then again I don't want to force him to stay basing his life on a dream that will never happen.

"Never?" she asked. I knew she wanted me to change my mind.

I shook my head. "I don't know Liss, I just don't know. I'm so confused. We've only been together for three months. We were barely together the first time and I just feel like we need time to bond as a couple and get used to being a family the way we are before adding more chaos to the mix.

"That's true. I guess it wouldn't be wise to just jump into things. When did you get to be so level headed?" she asked with a smirk.

"About the time I realized I was eighteen and pregnant," I responded.

As promised Lissa dragged me to the royal dinner she had to go to. Since Christian wasn't here to be her escort it fell upon me. It did kind of remind me of the good old days.

"Little Dhampir, fancy meeting you at one of these things," Adrian greeted us. I figured he'd be here being the Queen's favorite nephew and all.

"I am so glad to see you. If I have to stand here all night and play nice at least I have some company," I told him truly grateful for his presence. He put his arm around my shoulder. Lissa had wandered off to talk to some royal I didn't know.

"What's the matter? Your aura is dark as ever." It figures he would notice that.

"Just a little disagreement with Dimitri," I told him.

"How little?" He eyed me skeptically as we walked out onto the balcony.

"You know Russia?" He nodded.

"Well about the size of that."

"Ouch, can I ask what it was about or would that be prying?"

I shook my head as we sat down on a bench.

"He wants a baby," I stated.

"And you want a monkey?" he asked teasing.

I laughed a little.

"I'm not sure if I want to have another child," I admitted.

He let out a breath of air.

"Wow, that's definitely a big disagreement."  
"I know."

"You're afraid he'll leave if you don't." It was like he read my mind.

I nodded letting a tear roll down my cheek. He brushed it away gently with his thumb.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can give you my take on the situation. Talk to him. I don't think he will leave leave. He loves you too much and he'd never give Lexie up." I nodded. I agreed with what he said, but I still felt the fear of losing him.

"Just for a minute let's play a game," he said. "I know just hear me out okay?" he said.

" I want you to imagine your life in ten years. Where do you see yourself?"

I tried doing what he asked, but it wasn't as easy as I thought. Of course I saw Lexie all grown up and graduating from St. Vladimirs. I saw Dimitri and I sitting at her graduation along side my parents, Lissa and Christian with Andree and several other little moroi children.

"I see Lexie graduating from St. Vladimir's," I told him.

"Yes, but what do you see for you?" I shook my head.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Now imagine it's two years from now. Imagine Belikov sitting in the nursery rocking a newborn baby to sleep singing softy to him in Russian. Lexie is sitting on the floor playing with her toys. How does that picture make you feel?"

I sighed pausing for a moment. Being a family with Dimitri had once been my dream. Why was I fighting this so hard?

"Well?" he coaxed.

"Like I want to be a part of it," I told him realizing that I really did want to be a part of it. Maybe not right now, but someday I wanted that.

"I think you have your answer. I know you're scared Little Dhampir, and I'm not telling you to rush into anything, but deep down I know you want more for your life than just guarding."

"How do you know that?" I asked indignantly.

"I cheated of course," he said with a smirk. "When I asked you to think of Belikov rocking a baby to sleep your aura lit up bright pink. That thought made you happy even if you don't see it now."

"You're a sneaky bastard," I grumbled. He smiled.

"Don't I know it?"

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I didn't have too much down time and was only able to talk to Dimitri twice for a few minutes on the phone.

"So what are you going to do Rose?" Lissa asked as we disembarked the plane.

"I guess we're going to have to have a talk," I groaned.

DPOV  
I'd had a lot of time to think with Rose gone the entire week and I realized that whether or not we ever had another child I couldn't live without her in my life. She and Lexie were my world and I needed to stop focusing on what could be and appreciate what I had right in front of me. I had a beautiful daughter and a woman who loves me. My life before I came back here was lonely and full of self loathing, but now I had more than I ever imagined and I realized that I shouldn't take things for granted. Every day I had with them was a gift and every minute I spent being upset at Rose was a minute of our life together that I wasted.

I had to do something to show her that she was enough for me. I had a feeling I'd made her feel inadequate for not wanting to have a baby right now and that was never my intention. I'd wanted her long before I knew we could have children and nothing would ever change that. She was the only woman I would ever truly give my heart to and I wasn't going to sit around and screw it up.

I was sitting at the kitchen counter after dropping Lexie off at school when there was a knock at the door. Tasha was on the other side.

"Long time no see," she said with a grin. She had bagels and two cups of coffee.

"Rose is out of town and I've had my hands full with Lexie all week," I said with a shrug. "How are things with you?"

"That's what I came to tell you. I've met someone. His name is Luc." She was so ecstatic.

"That's wonderful news," I told her. It had been a long time since she'd had a man in her life.

"Tell me about him," I said putting on a pot of coffee.

"He's a moroi, non royal, but a distant descendent of the Tarus line on one side. He's a lawyer here at court. He's a little younger than me," she said blushing.

"How much?"

"He's around your age and very handsome."

"I'm very happy for you Tash," I told her.

"So what's going on with you? I know Christian isn't too happy that Lissa's away for the week. I was over there earlier and he didn't seem to be in such a great mood. How are you holding up without Rose?"

I sighed heavily. "She and I are not in the best place right now. It was probably a good idea for us to spend a few days apart."

"Oh Dimka, I thought you were getting along so well. What happened?"

The look of pity on her face after I finished explaining our debacle was not what I wanted to see.

"You two really need to start communicating," she said shaking her head. I knew she was right.

"You men really think that women don't take precautions when we have sex?" she asked.

"No, I just thought she'd tell me about it if she was," I muttered.

"The same way you told her you were hoping to have a baby with her?"

"I know. I should have talked to her about it. I just figured since we already had one that she would want another."

"You shouldn't assume Dimka. What are you going to do? Do you think she'll change her mind?"

"I don't know," I responded warily. "I hope so."

"And if she doesn't?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well would you leave her?"

I nearly jumped out of my chair. "Of course not! Why would you think I'd just up and abandon my family? Why does everyone think that of me?" Was I that bad of a person? I would never leave her again. I'd told her that more times that I could count.

"Calm down Dimka. I didn't mean to imply that I think you would leave them. I'm just trying to put myself in Rose's shoes."

"She can't honestly think I'd leave her and Lexie? Do you really think she thinks that?" I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know Dimka. Your track record isn't really in favor of you staying." She was absolutely right. Rose had no reason to think that if she didn't give me what I wanted that I'd bail on them.

"What can I do to show her that I'm in this for life?" I asked sitting back down.

"I think I have an idea," she said with a grin.

**Uh oh, what do you think her idea is? Please Review=)**


	27. Chapter 31: Forever & Always

**Chapter 31: Forever & Always**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

RPOV

"Hello?" I called out as I dropped my bag next to the stairs. It was eleven in the morning. Lexie would be at school, but Dimitri should be around. I wondered where he was as I wandered through the quiet empty house.

I sighed sitting down on our bed. It had been lonely sleeping alone this past week. Lissa was in the room with me, but it wasn't the same as being wrapped up in Dimitri's strong arms. It wasn't just lonely because Dimitri wasn't there. It was because of the distance between us. It was entirely my fault this time and I had no one but myself to blame for the mess I'd created.

I decided to use this opportunity to take a hot shower and relax a little. It had been a long, exhausting week and I wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Dimitri and tell him how much I loved him, but since he wasn't here, I'd have to settle for cuddling with his pillow.

I let the hot water wash away the stress of the past week. As I slipped into my robe I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Lexie cried out excitedly as she raced over to greet me jumping into my outstretched arms.

"I missed you so much baby, I think you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." I told her smothering her in kisses. A week was not the longest I'd been away from her, but it was still a long time to go without seeing your daughter. It made me wonder how my mother could have left me for such long periods.

"Why are you home from school so early?" I asked looking at the door to our room to see who had sprung her.

Dimitri stood in the doorway, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I may or may not have told her I'd pick her up early so she could see you when you got home," he admitted sheepishly. Truth was, I didn't care. I was so happy to see them both that nothing else mattered.

"Were you good for Daddy?" I asked setting her down on her feet.

"I was very good. I eated all my yucky vegetables and everything." She grinned widely showing her missing teeth. Damn she was so adorable when she did that.

"That's very good," I praised her.

"Can we have ice cream tonight since Mommy is home?" she asked her eyes hopeful. Her question had been directed at Dimitri, so I kept my mouth shut letting him respond.

"We'll see," he said. "Why don't you go and play with your toys for a while so I can spend some grown up time with Mommy. How about finishing that puzzle we started the other day," he suggested. Her eyes lit up and she ran past him at full speed eager to go to her room and play with a puzzle? I frowned.

"What is it?" he asked noticing the look on my face.

"Dimitri you're turning our daughter into a geek," I smiled playfully. He laughed heartily moving further into the room.

"Puzzles are not geeky Roza," he responded. I cocked my head to the side scrunching up my face giving him a look that argued my point.

"Yea neither is reading Western novels or listening to crap eighties music," I teased.

"Hey, don't poke fun at my hobbies. Besides it's not like you have any," he snorted.

"I have hobbies." I twirled a piece of my wet hair around my index finger trying to think of my hobbies.

"See you can't even think of one." I so did not want him to be right so I racked my brain.

"Working out," I responded matter of factly. Take that Comrade!

"You do that for your job. It isn't a hobby." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"Neither is running, sparring, fighting or eating." He smirked. I huffed crossing my arms.

"Fine then I guess you were right. I have no hobbies. I guess I'll just take my boring self to the gym."

"If that is your way of avoiding talking out our issues, then I guess you can call that a hobby," he muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked raising my voice at his snippy comment.

He sighed. "You always avoid our issues Roza. In case you hadn't noticed, things between us have not been smooth and you were gone for a week and we barely spoke unless it was about Lexie." His jaw was set in a hard line and I couldn't argue with him this time. He was right. I knew we needed to talk and I was definitely doing my best to prolong it for as long as possible.

"You're right," I conceded. "I just got home though. How about we spend a little time with Lexie, have dinner, get her some ice cream and after she's asleep we can talk." He agreed and I accompanied him to Lexie's room to see what she was up to. She had obviously given up on her puzzle. She had the attention span of well, me, so that wasn't hard to believe. She was sitting in her little play chairs with her stuffed animals with her back turned to us.

"No you don't you evil Strigoi, my mommy's going to kick your butt," she made her doll talk to what looked like a sock puppet. It had red dots on it for eyes and blood dripping from it's drawn on fangs. It was definitely hand made and it didn't take me long to pin point a certain fire user as the designer of that particular toy.

"You'll never get me, I'm too strong," she made the Strigoi sock say. Then the sock attacked the doll.

"Mommy, Daddy, help!" she cried out. Then she grabbed her Ken and Barbie who were dressed in all black and swooped them down onto the sock.

"Leave my baby alone," the Barbie shouted as she made her punch the sock while the Ken doll tended to her doll which I think was supposed to be her.

"It's okay Milaya, I will save you." Ken said in a deep manly voice. I stifled a laugh as she imitated Dimitri. She then used a pencil to stake the Strigoi sock making gagging and dying noises as he fell to the floor. She was nothing if not dramatic.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy you saved me," she cried making all of her dolls hug each other.

I felt Dimitri's arms snake around my waist and I leaned back into his strong chest. He kissed the side of my cheek nuzzling my neck as we continued to watch her play for another few minutes before heading downstairs to start dinner.

After dinner and her much appreciated bowl of chocolate ice cream Lexie was ready for a bath and bed.

"I'll be down in a little while. I'm just going to make sure she'd okay in there and then tuck her in. I missed her this past week," I told him as I headed upstairs. He nodded busying himself with clearing the dinner dishes and such.

"Mommy, I'm glad you're home. Daddy was sad while you were gone. I think he missed you more than I did." My heart clenched as I watched her casually getting ready for bed.

"Why do you say that baby?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Daddy just seemed sad. He didn't smile as big as usual." I hated how she noticed these things. A kid her age shouldn't be brought into our tumultuous relationship. Although I supposed it was still better to have us both here even if we argued sometimes then for her to have two absentee parents like I did.

"Well I'm back now and everything is going to be just fine," I told her kissing her goodnight before closing the door behind me. I was going to go downstairs and make sure that what I just told her was the truth. I only hoped that Dimitri didn't want to talk because he'd decided he was leaving us again. I had to stop halfway down the stairs because the thought of him possibly leaving was paralyzing.

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice broke me out of my state of distress. He put his hand on my shoulder his face marred with concern.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked sitting down beside me on the stairs. I hadn't noticed that I'd sunk into a sitting position.

"And don't tell me it was nothing. Whatever it was, it's enough to make your heart race," he commented. I looked down at my wrist in his hand.

"I guess I was just afraid of what you want to talk about," I acknowledged.

"Look at me," he commanded cupping my face in his hands. I looked into his alluring brown eyes, the love I found there stunned me into silence.

"I am not leaving you. Not now, not ever! Do you understand that?" he asked his voice rough.

Tears began to form in my eyes and a few began to trickle slowly down my already rouged cheeks.

"Shh, Roza, don't cry," he whispered using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"There is nothing you could ever do to cause me to leave you again. Nothing," he repeated. The intensity of his words threw me over the edge and I was now full on sobbing.

"I am so sorry," I bawled into his shirt as he had pulled me into his chest in an effort to comfort me while I broke down.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked after I'd calmed down a little.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Roza. You are the air I breathe and the water that sustains me. I need you more than I need anything in this life. I loved you before I even knew it was possible for us to have children together and even if you don't want another, I will never love you any less. I love you when you first wake up in the morning and you are crabby. I love you when you're fighting, I love you when you are sad and when you are happy. I love you when you are crazed with spirit darkness and trying to beat the life out of me. There has never and will never be a day when I don't love you."

His words moved me in a way I never thought possible. For the first time I was seeing things clearly. He truly loved me not just because I was the mother of his child, but because he loved me for me flaws and all.

"I love you too, more than anything. You and Lexie are everything to me and I could no sooner live without you then I could live without my heart. You are my heart. I was scared before and so selfish. I am ashamed that I kept our daughter from you for so long. There is nothing I want more than to see your face when you hold our new baby for the first time." I held my breath as I revealed everything that was in my heart.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked incredulously. I nodded.

"I would love to have your baby again Dimitri," I breathed. I couldn't say anything else because before I could he had swept me off the stairs and into his arms. His lips caressed mine lovingly at first as his hands tangled in my locks, but became increasingly passionate until he pulled away before we both collapsed from lack of oxygen.

"I am so glad to hear you say that," he said relief washing over him.

"Would it be okay to wait a little while? I think we need to bond as a couple and as a family with Lexie before introducing a new baby to our chaotic environment." I was nervous that he would take my wanting to wait as hesitation. That wasn't the case, even though I'd decided I wanted another child, I was still not ready this very minute.

"I think you are right. Before, I was overzealous because I missed the first time around and I was jealous of Ivashkov. It would be better if we made the decision together when the time is right for all three of us," he responded calmly kissing my hand softly.

"Hey, it couldn't hurt to start practicing though," I responded winking at him flirtatiously. One week was a long time for us to abstain from physical contact. Add that to the three days before I left and we're talking a ton of pent up sexual energy flowing between us.

"No, it can't." There was a devious glint in his eyes as he grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs as fast as he could.

"What is that?" I gasped as he removed his shirt.

"I got it for you and Lexie," he replied as he hovered over me.

"Did it hurt?" I asked as I ran my hand gently over his newly tattooed skin. He shook his head.

"Not too much. Being away from you hurt much worse."

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"The Rose is for you and the angel wings are for Lexie since she is our little miracle. You are both permanent fixtures in my heart and this is your reminder," he explained. "Sometimes you need one." I nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe of it. He had chosen a beautiful red rose with two tiny angel wings coming out the sides. It sat at the top of his left peck right over his heart. Under it was some Russian writing.

"What does it say?"

"It says Roza forever and always."

"Oh Comrade, that's just, wow." There weren't words to describe the emotions I was feeling.

"You will always have my heart," he whispered bringing his lips down and pressing them against my heart which was thundering out of control.

"You've always had mine." I responded reveling in the warm feeling of contentment that surrounded us as we made love.

**I know some people thought he was going to propose, but it was definitely too soon for that. They'd only been back together a few months. A Special Thank You to Chimney101 for putting the idea of Dimitri getting a tattoo in my head. I was not sure what he was going to do up until that point, but that review got me thinking.**

**Sadly When He Returns is quickly coming to an end. This was the last real chapter, but there will be an Epilogue coming very soon. It should set up nice for the sequel I am planning. If I write a sequel would anyone be interested in reading it? Let me know so I know if I should start on one or not. **


	28. EPILOGUE: One Year Later

Epilogue: One Year Later

DPOV

This past year had been one of the best of my life. I'd been reassigned as a court guardian after Tasha had married Luc. They had moved to St. Alexandre's, a French Academy to start a moroi defensive magic program. Queen Tatiana hadn't wanted it to be in the United States so she'd made arrangements with the headmaster at St. Alexandre's just outside of Grenoble in the French Alps. It was a remote location and I think she only agreed to it to shut Tasha up and get her as far away from the royal court as possible. They never seemed to get on very well. Tasha was happy and that was all that mattered. She'd understood that I was not able to leave Rose and Lexie and she was fine with it. Luc had a guardian and she had decided she was okay with handling her own life from now on. She fully advocated moroi using their magic to protect themselves instead of hiding behind guardians.

Rose and I had come a long way in our relationship as well. We still had our spats, but what couple didn't? We had learned to communicate with each other and create a safe, loving, and stable environment for our daughter. Speaking of said daughter we were just heading back from St. Vladimir's having picked her up to come home for winter break. She'd been home with us for a year giving us sufficient time to bond and grow together as a family, but in the end she had begged to be allowed to go back to St. Vladimir's in the fall and we'd agreed. She just wasn't doing as well here with the bias she received from a certain Zeklos, who was now in charge of most primary classes here at court.

She was much happier giving Guardian Alto trouble and driving Headmistress Kirova insane. I'll bet they're regretting accepting our mini-rose into their school right about now. Alberta insisted that she was doing absolutely wonderful academically which I was sure she'd gotten from me. Roza was very intelligent, but had no patience for academics. Her fighting skills were truly top of the line for her age. It helped having two parents who spent time with her in the gym showing her how to hit the dummies and throw punches and kicks. Lexie spent part of her day training with some of the older children now that she was back at the Academy. She had recently turned eight and they'd allowed her to join the ten year old students for calhistetics and simple weight training. She also ran the track several times a week. I was proud as a father could be. It worried me though that someday she'd graduate and be in as much danger as Rose and I. It was hard to push those thoughts to the back of my mind some days.

"How about we order in for dinner," Rose asked as we walked back from the air strip. Ivashkov had lent us use of his private plane to pick Lexie up. Much to my bitter dislike he had begun dating my sister Viktoria shortly after she moved to court. Six months ago he had put in a request for a guardian specifically asking for her. Rose had come home terrified of what I might do to him after receiving his request at work. Ivashkov got his way mostly because Roza could never say no to him and it was what my sister wanted as well. She'd specifically told me to butt out that she was a grown woman and could make her own decisions. I had reluctantly bowed out leaving her to make her own mistakes if that was the case.

She was happy and he seemed to treat her well so any objections I had fell to by the wayside. I did put the fear of God in him that if he ever did anything to hurt her I'd kill him and make it look like an accident. We all got on pretty well and Lexie enjoyed having her Aunt Viktoria here and that she saw a lot of her Uncle Adrian as well. So I guess in retrospect things were going pretty well for all of us.

"What do you want to get?" I asked pulling out some take out menus from the kitchen drawer. Lexie had gone upstairs to unpack her things and wash up.

"We could do Chinese or Pizza. I know Lexie would like Pizza."

"Pizza it is," I told her dialing the all too familiar number. Rose sure did like her Pizza and Lexie took after her in that way.

"What do you want on it?" I asked covering the mouthpiece to the phone.

"Pineapple," she said as she sat at the table opening the mail.

"Pineapple?" I questioned. "You hate pineapple." At least the woman I l'd been living with for almost a year and a half hated pineapple.

"Yea, but you and Lexie like it," she commented scrutinizing one of the letters she'd opened. I shrugged and ordered two pizzas with pineapple for delivery.

I watched slightly amused, but rather confused as Rose pounded down nearly an entire pizza by herself without even complaining about the sogginess the pineapples caused like she usually did. In fact she usually picked them off eying them with the utmost of disgust flicking them onto my plate. It was not unusual for her to eat an entire pizza though and I knew if I teased her about her eating habits she'd slug me so I kept my mouth shut.

Rose looked off into space while I we were washing up the dishes and I knew Lissa was talking to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, she's just upset because Queen Tatiana asked her to be on some royal council thing and she needed to whine about it. I had to laugh at that. Lissa was quickly becoming Queen Tatiana's go to girl. I secretly believed she was grooming Lissa to take over the throne, but who was I to assume things? That hadn't gotten me anywhere in the past.

"Are you coming?" I asked as I headed up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a few. I'm just going to look in on Lexie."

I readied myself for bed excited to climb beneath the sheets with the woman I loved. Upon exiting the bathroom I found Roza perched on the edge of our bed wearing a very sexy black negligee and stilettos.

I had to bite my fist to keep from growling like a wild animal. She looked so tempting lying there waiting for me like that. It was one thing in life I would never complain about. My Roza was always full of surprises.

My eyes raked up and down her beautiful body and I ached to feel her beneath me. I didn't waste any time in making her mine.

"Sorry your nighty didn't survive," I apologized as we lay in each other's arms both breathing heavily.

"It was definitely worth it, Comrade." She giggled glancing down at the shreds of fabric that were left of the nightgown she'd been wearing. What could I say? She was just too gorgeous for her own good.

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman like you?" I asked cradling her gently in my arms. We lay there quietly for a while enjoying each other before she broke the silence.

"Comrade we need to talk," she said squirming out of my arms sitting up. Uh oh this could not be good news, I thought joining her in a sitting position.

"What is it?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"It's about Russia," she started. We were planning a trip to Russia at the end of April for Easter. It was a big holiday in my country and I hadn't seen my family for a while. Viktoria was going to come and most likely bring Adrian. Lissa and Christian and Andree would accompany us as well. I was very excited to show Roza and Lexie around my hometown. My mother was overjoyed that we were planning to visit as well.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, I just don't think it is a good idea. Not this year," she responded looking down at the sheets refusing to meet my gaze. My heart sank. She'd been all for this trip just a few months ago. We weren't going to see my family for Christmas so we decided to go for Easter. She was the one who'd suggested it. What was going on with her? I wondered.

"What is it? You don't want to see my family?" I asked slightly upset.

"No, it's not that. Not at all. I love your family. Lexie loves them too. It's just that it isn't the best timing," she responded nervously.

"Don't tell me Lissa has something else planned?" I asked annoyed that our plans sometimes changed at the drop of a hat when Lissa had something important to do.

"Is that what she was talking to you about earlier?" I asked remembering the conversation from earlier this evening.

She shook her head. "No it isn't that," she said.

"Then what? Tell me Roza. I don't understand. You were all for this trip and now suddenly you don't want to go? Tell me what's going on." I was struggling to remain calm at this point.

"It's just that Russia is very far and it isn't safe to travel in my third trimester," she said looking me in the eyes a small smile playing on her lips.

"Third what?" I asked. She didn't say anything. She just kept smiling at me. Suddenly my anger faded turning into pure joy. Third trimester. Oh my God! I could feel my heart speed up and my lips curve into a huge grin.

"You're?" I sputtered.

"I am," she responded.

"Oh Roza," I whispered pulling her into my arms. Tears of joy streamed down my face as I embraced her tightly.

"I'm going to be a father!" I cried out happily kissing her on the lips. I was too excited to sleep that night. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I finally fell asleep holding Roza in my arms thinking that it had been the best night of my life so far and I couldn't wait to watch our baby grow these next nine months.

**Well there you have it. When he Returns is officially over. Please review one last time and let me know what you thought of the end. What was your favorite part of the story? **

**The good news is thanks to all of your encouragement I have decided to write a sequel. It is going to be a little more on the comical side detailing how Dimitri deals with Rose's pregnancy for nine months and continuing on for a little while once the baby is born. Itis going to be called The Next Nine Months. I will post an attention to this story when I have the first chapter up. It will probably be about a week to ten days before you hear from me. I only have ten more days of work until summer vacation and a lot of stuff to grade.**

**I have roughly outlined the first few chapters and I hope to have them up soon. Thanks for reading it means a lot to me and a special Thank you to Bananabooklover7 for having the idea for this story and allowing me to continue it. I Hope you'll all give the sequel a shot. It's going to be one hell of a ride for our Comrade. He said he wished he was there for it all, but a pregnant Rose might just be more than he bargained for. **

**Until Next Time**

**~MadameRozaBelikova**


	29. ATTENTION SEQUEL POSTED

*************************ATTENTION!***********************

The first chapter of the sequel "The Next Nine Months" has been posted. Please tell your friends and go on and check it out. If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't suck tell me=)

Happy Reading and Thanks to all those who read and review my stories=)


End file.
